Mucho marichat en mayo
by Boomxy
Summary: Por que un día no es suficiente ¿Que tal 31 días?
1. Sin poderes AU

Con dificultad debido al casco que cubría su rostro por completo pudo observar su reflejo a través del retrovisor del automóvil donde se encontraba, notando como gracias a este la mirada de Nathalie parecía dirigirle una pequeña advertencia a la vez que le daba instrucciones a _Gorila_ para llegar a su destino.

Su vida no era la más normal de todas, en muchas instancias podía decir que de hecho era más sofocante que el casco completo de Black Panther que le dificultaba un poco la respiración e incluso la vista.

Después de todo, ser hijo de Gabriel Agreste y el rostro público de la firma de moda de su padre conllevaba muchas cosas que, quisiera o no, debía vivirlas.

A pesar de todo, él podía admitir que las cosas realmente habían mejorado ese último año cuando _finalmente_ su padre había cedido a su petición de asistir a la escuela como cualquier otro adolescente de su edad, estando en compañía de su amiga de la infancia. Todo aquello gracias a Nathalie, debía admitir, pues sin ella aquella situación le era imposible de imaginar.

Aunque al principio no todo fuese _miel sobre hojuelas_, pues pronto comprendió que su amiga no era la mejor de las personas con sus compañeros, trayendo para él más problemas que soluciones como había pensado en un inicio, después de todo sería el chico nuevo y el tener una amiga ahí sería una salvación, o eso pensaba.

Para su fortuna, poco a poco las cosas fueron mejorando; desde lograr hacer amigos desde cero e incluso lograr un pequeño cambio de actitud en Chloé, que aunque para él no fuese suficiente aun pues sabía que su amiga tenía un gran corazón, sus amigos y compañeros de clase realmente estaban felices por ello, comentando que realmente les hubiera encantado tenerlo ahí muchos años antes.

Sí, tenía amigos y un poco más de libertad que en el pasado. Pero eso lo libraba del miedo a que todo aquello acabara por completo.

― _Las libertades que te da o te pueda dar tu padre se ganan, Adrien, no lo olvides. Manchar tu imagen pública puede ser contraproducente y lograr que vuelvas al inicio_ ― habia sido un sabio consejo por parte de Nathalie, uno que hasta la fecha intentaba seguir al pie de la letra.

Y no es que lo dijera por que supiese que Adrien se podría convertir en un rebelde sin causa al probar un poco de la libertad, sino más bien por sus _peculiares gustos_ que desentonaban con toda la figura _elegante y refinada_ que su jefe, Gabriel Agreste, había logrado crear para su hijo.

Razón por la cual Adrien habia mantenido para sí mismo ciertos gustos, a excepción de Nino que al paso del tiempo se convirtió en su confidente y de Chloé, quien desde años atrás lo sabía bien.

― _Te juro que la prensa se volvería loca si supiesen que Adrien Agreste es un Otaku. ¿Tú viejo no lo ha pensado como una estrategia de publicidad?_ ― le había dicho Nino en una ocasión que él había visitado su casa al observar la gran cantidad de _comics_ y tomos de manga que mantenía en perfecto orden en sus estanterías, al igual que una gran colección de figuras de acción (que su amigo insistía en llamar muñecas).

― _Ni loco, es mala publicidad _― fue su respuesta, cruzándose de brazos en señal desaprobatoria ante aquella idea. Con aquello, seguramente se quedaría en su hogar hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad si tenía suerte ¡O peor! Quien pudiese pagar el precio sería su amada colección.

― _Sigue siendo publicidad_ ― comentó con una sonrisa burlona, para después cambiar de tema acerca de sus _muñecas_.

No hacía falta decir que se encontraba verdaderamente nervioso, pues cualquier error que pudiese cometer en aquel día sería lo suficientemente grande para su padre para arrepentirse de la libertad que poco a poco le comenzaba a dar.

Pero era algo que deseaba experimentar, aunque fuese solamente él. Siempre había añorado entrar a esa _clase de eventos_ y, con aquel traje cubriéndolo completamente estaba completamente excusado para hacerlo pues nadie lo reconocería.

Si bien al principio su padre parecía estar en una posición negativa sobre aquello, de nueva cuenta Nathalie había sido su salvación, asegurándole que nadie estaría enterado de aquello pues iría sólo y con un disfraz que no dejara ver de quien se tratara.

Supuso que su padre realmente notó la emoción en sus ojos, pues termino accediendo e incluso confeccionando el traje completo de Black Panther, donde el simplemente había conseguido comprar un casco para complementar el traje.

Más de un consejo recibió de Nino, quien aunque le hubiese gustado estar ahí con él no podía debido a que sería_ bastante obvio_ quien se encontraba debajo del traje del héroe y rey de Wakanda, pues el prospecto a DJ era ya algo conocido debido a las fotos que subían juntos a sus redes sociales.

― _Muy aparte de que sepan que eres hijo de, pues, tu padre ¡No te quites el casco! La gente es muy delicada con el asunto de la raza, y además de terminar con tu vida social te caería una lluvia de críticas amigo_ ― le había dicho el día anterior, mientras intentaba probarse el traje, para después preguntarle si existía alguna forma de que le prestará aquello para Halloween, cosa que Adrien accedió de buena gana, quedando de acuerdo que diría que era rentado.

Antes de salir del auto, Nathalie se giró para observarlo, y él no supo identificar en sus ojos azules si lo miraba con _algo de orgullo_ o preocupación, pero después de un par de palabras deseándole suerte, le dejo partir.

Y, en cuanto entró al recinto donde el evento se llevaba a cabo, sintió como el aire le faltaba de repente gracias a la emoción.

_Estar aquí con un amigo sería genial_, pensó mientras se paseaba por el lugar, observando con dificultad la gran cantidad de puestos al igual que los cientos de personas que, al igual que él, se encontraban caracterizados de algun personaje que les gustaba mucho o simplemente les llamaba la atención.

Su primera vez en una convención de _comics y manga_ estaba resultando espectacular a pesar de los súbitos nervios que se disparaban en él en cuanto le pedían una foto.

Al principio le costó un poco, pero poco a poco se fue adaptando e incluso _metiéndose_ en el personaje haciendo poses de lo más parecidas al superhéroe del _comic_ y películas.

― ¡Oye! ¿Puedo tomarme una foto contigo? ― una voz a su espalda _demasiado_ familiar resonó en sus oídos, algo distante debido a que gracias al casco se le dificultaba un poco el escuchar, al igual que ser escuchado.

― Claro ― alcanzó a contestar, girándose levemente mientras sentía que un diminuto cuerpo se colocaba a su lado, posando una mano sobre su hombro para acercarlo de forma abrupta donde pudo distinguir un teléfono con la opción de _modo selfie_, reconociendo después de unos instantes a quien se encontraba a su lado.

_Era Marinette_, su amiga y compañera de clases. Diferente, pues ahora, si bien no se encontraba caracterizada de ningún personaje en específico, sus típicas coletas habían sido sustituidas por el famoso peinado de la _Princesa Leia_, pero sin duda era ella.

Si bien su relación de amigos no era la más cercana, él la consideraba como tal, pues siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarle en lo que necesitara al igual que él a ella. Pero rara vez podían mantener una conversación por más de unos minutos, cosa que el atribuía a que era hijo del diseñador que ella admiraba y quizás de cierta forma temía arruinar su carrera antes de iniciarla, cosa que en realidad nunca ocurriría y si lo pensaba era un pensamiento tonto.

Tal como lo solía decir Nino cuando hablaban sobre aquello, para después evadir el tema por completo.

Así que esa acción tan espontanea de ella le había tomado por sorpresa, al igual que su presencia ahí.

― Gracias, realmente me gustaría tener una foto contigo de cuerpo completo pero no vengo acompañada, tu traje es estupendo ― elogió ella a boca suelta, logrando que el entusiasmo de Adrien se viese disparado.

No tenía idea de que en realidad a Marinette le gustase ese tipo de eventos.

Bueno, en realidad no sabía mucho de ella además de que le gustaban los videojuegos, y que tenía muchas cosas de gatos en su habitación, cosa que notó la primera vez que estuvo en ella.

― ¿Qué hace una princesa en solitario, si me permite preguntar? ― interrogó con un toque de valentía, haciendo referencia al peculiar peinado que llevaba ahora.

Marinette rodó los ojos divertida, cosa que a Adrien se le hizo divertido de observar aunque no pudiese apreciar todo con claridad gracias al casco.

― Creo que la verdadera pregunta aquí, es que hace aquí un _gato_ sin cascabel ― respondió con un toque de altanería, haciendo que Adrien soltará una sonrisa sincera.

― ¿Un gato? Soy una pantera, por amor al estambre ― contraataco con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios, aunque ella no la pudiese ver, pues aquel comentario logró que ella riera con ganas ― ¿Qué te parece si le pedimos a alguien que nos tome una foto? Sí te ven con alguien intimidante como yo, dudo que intenten correr ― atinó a decir, tomando con confianza el teléfono móvil de ella para dirigirse a un grupo de personas para hacer la petición, mientras que Marinette simplemente lo veía perpleja.

La foto por fin había sido tomada, y a pesar de que en realidad no necesitaban seguir hablando o caminando juntos alrededor del evento, ninguno de los dos había optado por separarse.

Marinette por su parte porque aquel chico era realmente divertido, además de que esa clase de eventos estaba destinado en gran parte a conocer personas con intereses similares y formar lazos; en su caso, había funcionado un par de ocasiones, pero las conversaciones no eran tan entretenidas como en ese momento. Simplemente se limitaban a hablar de sus gustos y ya. Además de que, debía agradecer que él se ofreciera a cargar algunas bolsas con mercancía que ella había comprado, mientras que ella le ayudaba a sacar el dinero que llevaba en un discreto bolsillo, pues las garras que llevaba en sus manos como parte del traje dificultaban la acción.

Por otro lado, Adrien quedó maravillado con esa _extraña_ actitud de Marinette. Alguien a quien consideraba su amiga pero ahora que se lo planteaba mejor no conocía mucho, notando que tenían más cosas en común de lo que se podía observar a simple vista y que en realidad esa actitud relajada que le mostraba en ese instante era realmente _increíble_.

Nunca la habia oído hablar tanto de forma consecutiva. Así como él nunca había permanecido callado a su alrededor.

Le sorprendió también que su peinado, al igual que algunos stickers o llaveros que llevaba en una bolsa de compras eran regalos de _cosplayers_ a los cuales había ayudado. Notando que, en la parte trasera de su camisa blanca se encontraba la frase "_Botiquín de cosplay"_, al igual que una mochila cruzada que colgaba en su cadera donde, según ella le habia comentado, estaban sus materiales para ello.

Para su mala suerte, no había podido verla en acción. Aunque eso sonara egoísta, pues de cierta manera era bueno que ningún cosplayer sufriera algun percance.

― Diseñadora de modas, bien, eso tiene sentido con ser un botiquín de cosplay andante ― atinó a decir él, fingiendo que no _sabía_ aquel sueño de Marinette.

― Más que eso, lo veo como una práctica. Muchas veces los cosplayers sufren percances durante estos eventos, incluso antes de subir al escenario a concursar y eso sucede muy a menudo en las pasarelas de moda, así que sí es como una pequeña practica con algo que me gusta ― respondió con simpleza para después darle un sorbo a su bebida de fresa.

En ese momento, realmente Adrien deseaba quitarse el casco y probar un poco de la bebida que Marinette había comprado, pero sería _realmente irresponsable_.

Además de que, no sabía sinceramente como iba a reaccionar ella.

La tarde comenzó a pasar más rápido de lo esperado para él, siendo un _completo extraño_ para ella que disfrutaba de su compañía y que en atrevimiento, ambos se habían tomado fotos junto con algunos cosplayers del evento.

― Este es mi correo ― mencionó ella, colocándole un pedazo de papel en el bolsillo del traje para después cerrar el cierre discreto que tenía ― Envíame un mail para poder enviarte las fotos ― puntualizó, no muy segura de como referirse a él.

Pues, en todo su tiempo juntos durante el evento, él no le habia dicho nombre alguno. Razón por la cual al llamarlo lo hacía simplemente diciendo "_Hey, gato con sobre crecimiento" o "Chaton" _ cuando el nivel de confianza entre ambos habia aumentado, siendo esto realmente irónico.

Adrien entendió el silencio de ella, pensando que en realidad no podía decir su nombre tan a la ligera en aquel instante. Y, pensando en el modo en el que se dirigía a él evitando a toda costa a llamarlo como "Rey de Wakanda" como había sugerido en un principio, hizo una reverencia por demás exagerada.

― Por ahora, llámame Chat Noir, ya que aparentemente no llego a pantera aún, princesa ― soltó con un tono burlón, lográndola hacer reír mientras rodaba los ojos.

― Mi nombre es Marinette, no _princesa_ ― puntualizó con sorna, cruzándose de brazos.

Al terminar ese día, y cuando el lunes llegó, Adrien realmente extrañó la actitud algo altanera que Marinette había tomado con él mientras su rostro estaba cubierto, mostrándose con más confianza de la que nunca había recordado en las breves charlas que mantenían juntos.

Quería conocer un poco más a esa Marinette, aunque fuese por debajo de una máscara que cubriese todo su rostro.

Tarde o temprano debía decirle que era él, no quería defraudar su confianza.

Pero esperaría un par de convenciones más que estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, pensando que quizás podría cruzar su camino con "El botiquín de cosplay andante".

[…]

.

.

No tenía planeado al 100 comenzar con el "Mayo Marichat", pero Alex-Sol me tentó. Realmente espero acabarlo a tiempo JAJAJA.

No todos los días serán "partes largas", unos serán Drabbles lo más seguro (la mayoría). Este me ha salido más largo de lo planeado por QUE QUERIA UN DRABBLE PERO NO PUDE MALDITA SEA. Así que aquí esta, primer día "Sin poderes AU".

Discúlpenme por tener en mente que Adrien es Otaku, el chico se pone de pechito para esto.

Perdonen que acá sacara cosas frikis mías. Extraño el cosplay, jelp.


	2. Grecia AU

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron de forma cansada, pensó que _su madre_ tenía una gran misión para él en aquel lugar donde tanto él como sus hermanos eran increíblemente adorados y preciados, tratados casi como si de los propios faraones se trataran.

Pero estuvo bastante equivocado cuando sintió sus extremidades más largas de lo que solían ser, recordando las últimas palabras de ella antes de hacerlo despertar.

― _Protege a tus hermanos, allá afuera de Egipto no saben cómo vivir _― le había dicho su madre, la adorada _Bastet_, mientras sus ojos felinos le dedicaban una mirada de dulzura, antes de devolverlo a la realidad.

No era una misión para ser _adorado,_ tampoco para dar _las buenas nuevas_ que podrían existir. Simplemente debía recuperar a algunos de su especie y hermanos que habían sido raptados de Egipto, cosa que a su parecer no era tan importante.

No tardó mucho en recomponerse del calor intenso que sentía por todo lo que era su cuerpo, sintiéndose completamente estresado debido a la carga _física_ que este había sufrido cuando su madre había efectuado un milagro sobre él para que cumpliera su misión.

Ya no se encontraba en el cuerpo felino al cual habia estado acostumbrado toda su existencia, al menos no del todo, como pudo observar una vez que se puso de pie con dificultad y pudo ver su reflejó del estanque colocado justo en el centro de la habitación.

_Sus_ ojos verdes seguían intactos con su pupila rasgada, pero ningún ápice de su pelaje dorado en lo que comprendía ahora que sería su rostro _humano_. Bueno, a excepción por la cabeza, que parecía ser uno de los pocos lugares donde los humanos tenían aquello, así como otras áreas.

Lo único que en verdad desentonaba con su nueva forma era la falta de aquella mancha negra en su pelaje alrededor de sus ojos que su hermano _Ba_ le había colocado después de perder una apuesta sobre el resultado de una invasión de _ranas_ en el rio Nilo, razón por la cual muchos comenzaron a pensar que aquel gato negro en realidad si tenía algo que ver con las plagas, tal como dictaba su nombre.

A los pocos segundos escuchó unos pasos a sus espaldas, entrando a la habitación donde había despertado.

Un par de mujeres habían entrado a los aposentos llevando ropa entre sus manos, acompañadas de un hombre que simplemente se quedó en la puerta observando la labor de las femeninas.

― Bastet se ha tomado bastantes libertades con tu apariencia, realmente pareces ser un extraño de estas tierras ― soltó el hombre de tez morena.

Él estuvo a punto de preguntar por su falta de _pelaje_ en la cabeza como si de una broma se tratara, pero al sentir la tela de las prendas ceñirse a su cuerpo guardo silencio pues era una sensación extraña.

― Pues al parecer es parte de su plan que vaya donde los ladrones a recuperar lo que le han robado, o eso quiero creer, no fue precisamente especifica ― atinó a decir con un toque de molestia al sentir como le ataban lo que identifico como _calzado_, sintiéndose realmente incómodo.

El hombre no tardó en fruncir el entrecejo ante las palabras que había pronunciado, pues parecía ser un ataque directo al no ser capaz de proteger a aquellas criaturas sagradas.

Estuvo a punto de refutarle, incluso mandar algun tipo de castigo ante su falta de respeto pero pronto recordó que _él no era un humano_, al menos no en toda la extensión de la palabra.

La pupila rasgada y sus uñas _ligeramente_ afiladas como garras fueron lo que le hicieron recordar que era un enviado de Bastet, cosa que por la molestia había olvidado por unos segundos.

― Los griegos han aprendido malas costumbres de los romanos, de eso no hay duda ― se limitó a responder, observando cómo le colocaban un par de brazaletes de oro en sus muñecas, al igual que un tocado negro sobre su cabeza que aparentaba ser un par de orejas felinas, haciendo alusión a Bastet como indicaba la tradición ― Se han enfurecido al nosotros no ceder al comerciar con sus hermanos, por eso decidieron robarlos. Confiamos plenamente en nuestra Diosa, al igual que en usted, para traerlos de regreso donde pertenecen ― y con aquellas palabras, se permitió hacer una reverencia ante _él felino_ en el cual depositaba sus esperanzas.

Él se observó nuevamente en el estanque mientras caminaba a lo largo del lugar, con un sigilo y elegancia que solo un felino podía poseer.

― Quizás necesitan un buen guía, tal como ustedes ― atinó a decir sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

No entendía la razón por la cual su madre lo enviaba a él a _esa particular misión sagrada_, estaba seguro de que había mejores opciones.

Tampoco entendía aquella mirada de _anhelo_ que ahora mismo recordaba cuando lo había mandado a llamar a sus pies.

Pero al pensar nuevamente en ella, una pregunta inundo su cabeza.

_¿Qué quería su madre Bastet_ _en realidad?_ Fue lo que se preguntó, llegando a una pequeña mesa donde pudo encontrar ciertas cosas bastante interesantes, las cuales como gato seguramente hubiese tirado sin preocuparse por lo demás.

Pero un pequeño frasco con lo que parecía ser pintura negra le llamó su atención. Presa de la curiosidad, hundió sus dedos en ello para después retirarlos completamente manchados por aquel color que tanto caracterizaba a su hermano _Ba_ y a muchos de los suyos.

No queriendo faltar a su apuesta perdida, comenzó a pasar aquel dedo empapado de pintura sobre su rostro, cubriendo la zona de sus ojos e incluso el puente de su nariz mientras los presentes se limitaban a observar.

― Haré lo que se me encomendó ― soltó de pronto, sintiendo que realmente las palabras de su madre no tenían nada que ver con regresar a sus hermanos a _casa_.

La travesía que llevó desde su natal Egipto hasta el territorio de Grecia no había sido lo _más_ fácil del mundo por más que todo se le había facilitado para ello; desde un caballo como monedas de oro suficientes para poder obtener cualquier necesidad que tuviese en el camino como comida e incluso prendas nuevas para encajar en la nueva civilización a la cual estaba por entrar sin previo aviso.

Días y noches sin descanso _decente_ al cual estaba acostumbrado, tampoco sirvientes a su disposición que con un maullido entendían sus deseos. Nada de eso estaba ahí. ¿Acaso esa era la razón de Bastet de elegirlo a él? ¿Por ser tan haragán como un gato podía ser? ¿O quizás por no tener una pareja para quitarse el sentimiento de soledad que siempre le habia asechado?

_Quizás los gatos no eran tan afortunados como se creían, _pensó con pesadez mientras estiraba sus músculos.

Porque a pesar de que el tremendo viaje a nuevo territorio ahora debía encontrar al responsable de robar a sus semejantes, aunque realmente no supiese que haría con exactitud después de ahí.

_¿Quizás Bastet querría que se vengara?_ En definitiva no lo sabía. Pero lo que sí sabía, era que al llegar a un nuevo territorio el choque cultural habia sido enorme, mucho más de lo previsto.

Lo primero que desencajo con el lugar fue su vestimenta, pero agradecía que los griegos fuesen diferentes a lo que en Egipto planteaban como personas inconducentes e incluso irrespetuosas, pues a pesar de ser _diferente_ en solo ese aspecto y lucir ligeramente extravagante que los demás a los de su alrededor parecía importarles poco.

Agradeció muy en el fondo que Bastet le hubiese concedido el don del lenguaje para poder comunicarse sin problemas y que no existieran barreras de dialecto, siendo así su integración a territorios griegos mucho más fácil, pues no tenía problemas para pedir comida o un lugar para dormir por unas cuantas monedas de oro.

No estuvo seguro cuanto tiempo transcurrió hasta que llegó donde su sexto sentido le indicaba, la ciudad de Éfeso, donde el aroma a los suyos cada vez se hacía más intenso a medida que recorría la ciudad y se acercaba a lo que parecía ser un templo sagrado de una deidad.

Cuando se adentró al templo había caído la noche ya de aquel día que llegó a Éfeso, siendo sigiloso como sólo los de su especie podían ser, sin que nadie sospechara que aquel viajero no se encontraba ahí por mera casualidad y que, en realidad, algo lo estaba llevando hasta donde veneraban a una de las tantas deidades del pueblo griego.

Al entrar no se sorprendió para nada de la arquitectura que el templo poseía, pues a sus ojos le parecía algo _exagerado_, o simplemente se habia acostumbrado a la elegancia en donde había vivido gran parte de sus vidas.

Lo que si le llamó la atención fue la gran estatua que se erguía dentro del templo, algo completamente diferente a lo que se acostumbraba hacer donde él venía. En Egipto las estatuas eran construidas fuera de los templos mientras más importante fuese el Dios, para que todos se pudiesen maravillar con este. A diferencia de Grecia, donde solían colocarlas dentro, recelosos de que fuesen vistas.

Los humanos eran una especie extraña; podían compartir una misma raza, pero las diferencias que tenían debido a meros territorios eran abismales.

Él estaba seguro de que los gatos, donde fuese que se encontraran, serían dignos de ser tratados como _reyes_ y podrían someter a cualquiera para que sus deseos fuesen cumplidos.

― No es normal que alguien venga a curiosear a estas horas ¿Algún motivo en específico? ― una voz gentil le hizo respingar como el gato que era aun en su interior, girándose por completo en una posición de _ataque_, cosa que logró que _la dueña_ de la voz soltara una tenue risa, logrando confundirlo.

― ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ― cuestionó él, para nada acostumbrado que un ser _mortal_ e inferior se burlara de él a carta abierta.

La mujer de cabello oscuro y brillante como si fuese el cielo estrellado negó con su cabeza, cubriendo su boca con sus manos.

― Nada, lo siento ― se disculpó aunque para sus _felinos ojos_ aquello no dejaba de sonar como una burla ― Es que, has actuado tal como un animal que llegó a la ciudad recientemente, perdona la comparación ― añadió caminando con pasos cautelosos hacia él.

Los ojos de ella lo observaron durante unos segundos antes de que sus miradas se cruzaran, logrando que él al instante desviara su mirada a la estatua nuevamente.

Las palabras de aquella mujer a su lado confirmaban sus sospechas, realmente sus hermanos se encontraban en esa ciudad y, por lo que podía deducir, ella habia estado en contacto con algunos de ellos.

Además de sus palabras, su aroma la delataba.

― ¿Tienes alguna pregunta sobre _Artemisa_? ― preguntó antes de que él pudiese decir algo, logrando que levantará una ceja en interrogativa ― Se ve que no eres de aquí, y por aquí me refiero a Grecia, no sólo a Éfeso ― agregó mientras que con su dedo señalaba su vestimenta, al igual que el tocado que llevaba sobre su cabeza y la pintura que llevaba marcada en su rostro.

Era la primera vez que alguien, a pesar de notar que no era del lugar, se lo señalaba tan directamente, razón por la cual en realidad era la primera vez que en efecto podía hablar de sus razones de estar en Grecia.

Usualmente su trato con la gente era para obtener algo que necesitaba, no iba más allá. Él otorgaba el otro, y los demás sus servicios.

― No lo soy, en realidad ― se limitó a responder, aun aturdido por la extraña situación.

― A resumidas cuentas es la Diosa de la fertilidad y la caza, una protectora ferviente así como bondadosa ― contó, levantando sus hombros para restarle importancia el hecho de encontrarse hablando en ese momento con un extranjero que se asimilaba por demás a los animales que habían llegado junto con su padre después de un largo viaje ― Ella me ha dicho que viniera aquí, justo ahora, que me encontraría con un hijo suyo que busca proteger a sus hermanos ― finalizó, abrazándose a si misma al decir aquellas palabras, sintiendo el viento frio de la noche.

El de ojos verdes parpadeó confundido ante su última oración, girándose para observar a la mujer que lo observaba con cuidado, curiosa de su reacción.

Lucia segura de sus palabras, no parecía mentirle.

Pero _¿Cómo aquello podía ser posible?_ Se preguntó.

― _Protege a tus hermanos, allá afuera de Egipto no saben cómo vivir _― le había dicho su madre, sin dar alguna explicación más.

Sin dirigirle alguna palabra a la mujer, dirigió su mirada hacia la estatua de la Diosa Artemisa, preguntándose si en realidad podía ser posible que fuese su madre Bastet, y que esta fuese adorada en dos sitios muy distantes por sus mismas cualidades.

― ¿De verdad crees en sueños, mujer? ― soltó con naturalidad, sin mostrarse confundido ante la situación.

Ella elevó sus hombros nuevamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

― No todas las noches sueñas con una Diosa encomendándote algo y cuando por algun motivo crees en sus palabras y haces sus deseos, te encuentras con alguien que busca algo ― respondió, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de él ― Tus ojos son iguales a los de esos animales tan extraños para mí, quizás mi risa de hace un momento en realidad fue por nervios al verme atrapada en una realidad más allá de mi humanidad misma ― agregó con paciencia notando como los músculos del hombre se comenzaban a relajar ― ¿Tú crees en todo ello o esto solo es parte de un _sueño_ mío?

El cuestionamiento lo tomó por sorpresa, observando nuevamente los ojos azules de ella.

Era imposible no creer en encomiendas divinas cuando él antes de encontrarse erguido en dos piernas caminaba con cuatro patas y era adorado en un gran salón.

― Lo creo, pero si te dijera el por qué creo que temerías cualquier acción divina ― respondió con elocuencia, logrando que ella simplemente sonriera.

― Zeus ha sido capaz de transformarse a sí mismo en un toro blanco para conquistar el corazón de una doncella, creo que ya no hay más cosas a las que temer si nos referimos a divinidad ― acotó, levemente divertida ante aquella historia contada entre voces ― ¿Qué eras tú antes de ser enviado a buscar proteger a tus hermanos? ― cuestionó presa de la curiosidad.

Él sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho con anterioridad, sintiéndose por primera vez humano a pesar de llevar mucho tiempo con aquel cuerpo.

― Un gato, preciosa ― utilizó una palabra que escuchaba a menudo decir a los hombres para cortejar a las damas, esperando que tuviese un efecto positivo en ella. Para su desgracia, aquello pareció pasar por alto ante los oídos de la mujer, quien simplemente le observaba curiosa ― Los animales a los que te refieres, mis hermanos, eso son; gatos, seres divinos que necesitan el mejor trato posible ― finalizó guiñándole un ojo, comenzando a entender poco a poco su propósito.

No debía regresar a Egipto con sus hermanos, así como tampoco masacrar a nadie en nombre de su madre Bastet.

Había sido enviado hasta ahí con una nueva forma terrenal para proteger y cuidar a sus hermanos, así como su nuevo hogar, uno que también veneraba a su madre.

Quizás Bastet pensó que era hora de compartir a sus hijos con el mundo, pues al igual que él, muchos podían ver que poco a poco Egipto comenzaba a caer. Su madre seguramente no deseaba que sus hijos cayeran junto con aquel imperio.

Y sí, quizás lo había elegido por ser el más haragán de todos los gatos, para que hiciera algo de provecho con su vida.

Al ser llevado por la mujer hasta su hogar donde se encontró con los doce gatos que habían sido robados de Egipto, completamente a salvo sin ningún inconveniente, habían sido bien atentados por ella por lo que podía ver, aunque nada se comparaba a las atenciones que recibían en su lugar natal, estaba bien.

De pronto en compañía de ella mientras le explicaba cómo era que había logrado tenerlo todo bajo control y como los había nombrado (Donde, de forma irónica reconoció a Ba entre ellos, siendo re nombrado por ella como Pligí, debido a su comportamiento) sintió que en realidad no necesitaba de todas las atenciones que tanto habia añorado.

Que, aquella conversación era suficiente para que su sentimiento de soledad se fuese desvaneciendo. Algo que nunca habia ocurrido con sus hermanas ni hermanos, incluso tampoco con su madre.

Quizás Bastet no se refería explícitamente a que sus hermanos no sabían vivir fuera de Egipto. Si no que, en realidad él no sabía cómo vivir.

Y al escucharla preguntarle sobre lo que ellos eran, sin sentirse intimidada por ser una especie de deidad como lo hacían en Egipto, sintió por primera vez algo extraño en su interior. Algo que quizás Bastet quería que encontrara para él, así como para sus hermanos.

― Los gatos son muy extraños ― le cortó el pensar ella, recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de él ― No hacen nada y son considerados divinos. ¿No sería más bien un infortunio? ― preguntó en son de broma, haciéndolo reír.

― Creo que eso no es algo que pueda negar, preciosa.

[…]

.

.

ONESHOT BASTANTE DIFICIL PUES NO TENIA IDEA DE QUE HACER.

Ósea, al principio le había dicho a Alex que lo haría con temática de Hércules, pero al final me dio por investigar qué onda con los gatos en Grecia y solo encontré que Artemisa los habia creado en venganza de su hermano Apolo. Luego vi que Bastet era la equivalencia de Artemisa en Egipto y pues, la historia sobre cómo se esparcieron los gatos por el mundo llegó a mi cabeza; Bastet queriendo que sus hijos no fuesen relegados a un solo imperio que parecía desmoronarse (Egipto) enviando a uno de sus hijos a cuidar a los que habían sido robados (Cosa del destino) mientras que, en Grecia (En la ciudad de Éfeso donde está el templo de ella) le dice a una mujer que está ligada a sus hijos que uno de ellos va a protegerlos, formando la última parte, donde por fin nuestro "Gato" comprende que su misión no es devolverlos a Egipto, sino más bien procurar su bienestar fuera de, disfrutando por primera vez el no ser tratado como una divinidad por ella.

Está de más resaltar que el gato es Chat Noir, así como la mujer es Marinette. Omití los nombres totalmente debido a que ninguno entra con los idiomas manejados en ambas regiones que plantea la historia, pero de entrada ya sabemos quiénes son.

"Ba" Significa Plaga, por lo tanto ese gato mencionado por nuestro Chat Noir es Plagg, quien después es renombrado por nuestra Marinette por "Pligí" que significa lo mismo. Pinche gato jajaja.

Como comento, está basado en la introducción de los gatos a Grecia, donde se robaron de Egipto 6 parejas de gatos. Lo demás fue tomando forma a medida que encontraba información de Artemisa y Bastet.

Espero que a pesar de lo extraño de la situación, haya sido de su agrado D: ¡Un saludote!

(Y ya neta me odio. Esto tmb iba a ser un drabble maldita sea jajaja)

PD: La misma cantidad de palabras es desde que nuestro gatico despierta hasta que se encuentra con nuestra Marinette. Rondando cada parte entre 1400 y cacho. SO, Marichat, déjenme, este AU fue difícil.)


	3. Gatitos

Se suponía que después de todos los sucesos de aquella tarde y todo lo que habia _vivido_ parcialmente simplemente habia salido a tomar un poco de _aire_ y acomodar sus ideas ante lo que sus ojos habían visto, por más extraño que fuese ¿Qué no París tenia suficientes cosas extrañas ya como para creer un poco en lo que sus ojos habían captado con sorpresa? La respuesta era _sí_.

Pero ahora se encontraba frente a una pequeña niña que recordaba como Manon, que le entregaba una caja de cartón, conteniendo esta tres pequeños e _indefensos _gatitos que al verlos pensó que quizás el destino estaba jugando con él. Dos de ellos tenían un color verde intenso en sus ojos, mientras que uno reflejaba el color del cielo despejado.

― Entre gatos se llevan bien ¿No es así? ― inquirió la Manon con una sonrisa animada a la cual él maldijo por debajo ¡¿Cómo se suponía que debía decirle que no a esa ternura de niña!? ― No los puedo cuidar yo, así que pensé que un gato podría cuidar a unos pequeños gatitos ― agregó, acercándose un poco más para poder colocar la caja en las manos del héroe.

Él estuvo a punto de decirle que _en realidad no era un gato_ y que tampoco sabía cómo lidiar con uno de verdad, ya tenía suficiente estrés felino con las travesuras de Plagg y estaba completamente seguro de que su padre no le dejaría quedarse con alguno, mucho menos con tres.

― Quizás me sea difícil cuidar de ellos con mis labores de héroe y ― pauso sus palabras en cuanto observó como en el rostro de Manon se formaba un puchero, por lo cual buscó a espaldas de esta la ayuda de su madre, pero ella simplemente se encogió de hombros al saber lo _insistente_ que podía ser su hija ― Y creo que lo mejor será que les encuentre un buen hogar, o alguien que pueda cuidar de ellos ― recompuso su oración, observando que en efecto había salvado la situación.

Manon sonrió ampliamente, dando unos pequeños brinquitos en su lugar.

― ¿Tienes a alguien en mente que le gusten mucho los _gatitos_? ― preguntó la pequeña, y con la simple mención de esa palabra nuevamente su cuerpo se tensó al instante.

― _Nuestros pequeños gatitos necesitan ser mejor cuidados por el gato mayor de la casa ¿No? _ ― recordó las palabras suaves que esa tarde había escuchado por ser un gato curioso que siempre se metía en líos, y vaya que se encontraba en uno grande.

Por qué en efecto, si tenía a alguien en mente.

Y lejos de todo lo acontecido esa tarde con aquel peculiar Akuma que de alguna forma podía abrir vórtices en el tiempo al igual que lo que había presenciado, era por _instinto_.

A ella le gustaban los gatos, de eso estaba seguro. Y no solo lo decía por su _confusa_ confesión tiempo atrás que de cierta forma los habia logrado unir como amigos cercanos más allá de sus interacciones en la escuela, sino porque había notado que en su habitación habia más de un artículo _gatuno_.

En especial aquella suave almohada gigante en forma de gato en la cual en más de una ocasión se habia atrevido a probar mientras ella se encontraba en la parte baja de su habitación terminando sus deberes.

― Eh, sí, tengo a alguien en mente a decir verdad ― se limitó a contestar, observando la felicidad de la niña crecer mientras su madre le decía que era hora de _regresar a casa_.

Esas palabras lo dejaron con un hueco en el pecho, pues eran las mismas que el mismo se habia dicho al ser lanzado a uno de esos vórtices _de tiempo_, sin ser capaz de ayudar a Ladybug nuevamente.

_Cuando comenzó a caer del cielo, en aquel momento se sentía confundido debido a que realmente París no lucia muy diferente. Esperaba de cierta forma gracias a su terrible suerte volver en algun momento crucial de la segunda guerra mundial y que todo terminase terriblemente mal._

_Pero se equivocó. Poco a poco comenzó a ver la diferencia de la ciudad del amor, pues era claro que no era su tiempo. Con el simple hecho de ver publicidad en forma de hologramas en el cielo habia sido muy fácil de deducir._

― _M'lady, por favor no demores mucho, deseo regresar a casa ― soltó para sí mismo, sintiéndose perturbado pues si bien estaba acostumbrado a la soledad, en aquel momento se sintió asfixiado por esta. No sabía si alguien querido estaba ahí, así como tampoco quería saber si realmente se encontraba completamente solo._

_Intentó tranquilizarse, escondiéndose sobre la cornisa del edificio donde había caído de forma estrepitosa, había visto muchas películas sobre viajes en el tiempo y aunque fuese el "futuro", no sabía de qué forma se alterarían los hechos si veían un superhéroe por los tejados, pues tampoco podía estar seguro de que los recordaran al pie de la letra, no sabía nada._

_Pero mando al diablo sus propios consejos al ver a alguien muy peculiar saltar entre los tejados mientras se desplazaba con ayuda de un bastón; no tardó en reconocerse a sí mismo ¡Y vaya que la emoción lo azoto! Pues, de alguna forma, él mismo se podría ayudar ¿No?_

_Además de que su innata curiosidad de adolescente (y probablemente algo que sentía como un sexto sentido felino) necesitaba ser saciada._

_Sin reparos comenzó a seguirse a sí mismo con sigilo (por más redundante que eso sonara en su cabeza) pues pensaba que, quizás si hablaba con él o con Plagg le podrían decir alguna manera de ayudar a Ladybug desde donde se encontraba o simplemente podría sentirse en compañía de alguien más en lo que su Lady arreglaba el problema desde donde quiera que se encontrara, por más que eso le hiciera sentirse inútil._

_Pero en su defensa, habia terminado en esa situación por salvarla al saber que ella era la única que podría volver las cosas a la normalidad._

_Observó a lo lejos a si mismo abrir una ventana de una habitación de lo que parecía ser un complejo de apartamentos, entrando con sigilo. Desde donde se encontraba le habia sido más fácil observar los rasgos de aquel que ostentaba el traje de Chat Noir en ese tiempo y realmente no habia duda que era él, pues de cierta manera lograba encontrar un gran parecido con su padre en sus facciones._

― _Por favor, espero no ser una clase de ladrón en el futuro o algo así, pues presiento que es algo que Plagg estaría encantado de que ocurriera ― se dijo a sí mismo, mientras se acercaba con rapidez para encarar a su versión futura o de aquel lugar, pues realmente estaba comenzando a pensar que incluso era algun lugar en el multiverso gracias a la última película de spiderman que había visto._

_Grande fue su sorpresa al acercarse a la ventana y ver aquella versión mayor de él parado frente a una mujer que lo observaba con alivio mientras él le tendía una bolsa plástica que hasta ahora no habia reparado en que la llevaba en sus manos._

― _Pensé que tardarías más gatito, gracias ― tragó saliva al observar como la mujer de cabellos oscuros se acercaba a besar su mejilla con gran familiaridad, para después entrelazar sus manos como si desearan infundirse valor ― Ahora, viene el trabajo sucio, así que no creo que desees tener ese gran olfato tuyo ― anunció, sacando de la bolsa un empaque de lo que él distinguió como pañales._

― _La princesa, como siempre, tiene la razón ― pudo reconocer su propia voz, con un toque más grave que le hizo sentir realmente bien a pesar de la extraña situación ― Pero, Marinette ¿Dime de nuevo por qué ocurrió?_

_Y ante tal nombre, mientras podía observar como su versión adulta se destransformaba frente a la mujer que ahora reconocía como Marinette, tuvo que llevar una mano hasta su boca para omitir una exclamación de sorpresa._

_¡¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?! Era lo único que podía sonar en su cabeza, y poco a poco una alarma comenzó a hacer mella en él. Debía regresar a casa, ya._

― _Porque a alguien se le ocurrió que sería buena idea darle helado a los trillizos, sabiendo bien que no toleran tan bien la lactosa como tú ― puntualizó Marinette, entregándole el paquete de pañales al rubio para después amarrar su cabello en una cola alta, buscando una manta que después colocó en el suelo._

― _Solo a alguien tan despistado le ocurre eso ¿Verdad chico? ― la voz de Plagg fue rápidamente reconocible para él, quien, ignorando todo lo que su portador decía para defenderse, enfocó su mirada hacia él, sonriendo de lado maliciosamente ― Iré a molestar a un cubo de azúcar en lo que ustedes arreglan el lio de sus gatijos ― agregó con algo de pillería, yéndose del lugar ignorando toda palabra de aquel Adrien. _

_Lo que sucedió a partir de ahí ante sus ojos fue lo que muchos podrían denominar como surreal._

_Marinette colocó de uno por uno a tres preciosos bebés que parecían tener el año de edad si se lo preguntaban. Cada uno restregando sus manitas contra sus rostros mientras balbuceaban cosas inentendibles, pero para él era claro que se encontraban presos de un malestar estomacal debido a sus frentes fruncidas._

_Observó cómo dos de esos bebés tenían un color verde intenso en sus ojos, mientras que el último que ella intentaba tranquilizar con palabras reflejaba el mismo color de ojos de Marinette._

_No supo por qué razón no entró en pánico ante lo que veía. No supo por qué motivo aquello lleno su corazón de cierta manera._

― _Nuestros pequeños gatitos necesitan ser mejor cuidados por el gato mayor de la casa ¿No? ― le dijo al Adrien dentro de la habitación en un tonó suave, a lo cual asintió para ponerse a su lado, dispuestos a iniciar la tarea de cambiar pañales durante toda la noche debido a su culpa._

_Fue entonces cuando sintió la mirada de su yo de ese lugar sobre sí, logrando sobresaltarlo al sentirse atrapado._

_Lejos de asustarse o incluso preocuparse, simplemente le hizo un ademan de que guardara silencio, mientras le sonreía._

_Justo después, se encontró a un costado de Ladybug que había lanzado la cura milagrosa mientras Queen Bee le tendía una mano para que se levantará del suelo con un toque de altanería en su mirada, mencionando que si no hacia mejor las cosas terminaría siendo ella la compañera permanente de Ladybug, pero en aquel instante aquellas palabras no le preocuparon._

Observó el hogar de la familia Dupain-Cheng mientras sostenia en sus manos la caja con los tres gatitos, sintiendo su corazón desbocarse.

Aquello quizás no terminaba siendo real, después de todo ahora que habia visto _eso_ podía generar una paradoja en el tiempo. Pero ¿Por qué el pensar en ello le hacía sentirse afligido? Él no estaba enamorado de Marinette, sus sentimientos hacia ella eran de amistad, una que atesoraba siendo Adrien como Chat Noir, y estaba seguro que ella sentía lo mismo.

Entonces _¿Por qué?_

Intentó no pensar más de la cuenta, siguiendo el _consejo_ que su _yo_ le habia dado con un ademan, para después saltar hacia la calle, temeroso en tocar la puerta de la panadería.

― ¿Ocurre algo, Chat Noir? ― intentó no verse _tensó_ ante la voz que reconoció al instante a espaldas de él, para girarse hacia ella.

Marinette lo observó con una ceja alzada, para después llevar su vista hacia el trio de gatitos que llevaba dentro de una caja de cartón, sin poder ocultar su emoción al ver sus _adorables_ caritas.

― Necesito algo así como un favor ― atinó a decir, dispuesto a contarle solamente lo ocurrido con Manon.

― Creo que no me voy a poder resistir si tiene que ver con estos hermosos gatitos ― atinó a decir ella, acariciando la cabeza de cada uno para después abrir la puerta de la panadería, dándole entrada libre.

― _He visto gatitos más hermosos, y por algun motivo son nuestros_ ― pensó, siguiéndola en silencio al interior del edificio, para después saludar a los padres de ella quienes lo recibieron gustoso.

Si bien toda su información sobre viajes en el tiempo tenía que ver con películas, y cada una de estas terminaba por crear una cierta paradoja al saber _ciertas cosas del futuro_, algo dentro de él deseaba que ese escenario que habia visto ocurriera, por más conflicto que le causa en su corazón.

Porque de cierta manera se sentía correcto, aunque la lógica no le quisiese dar la razón.

[…]

.

.

Perdón, despues del 26 de abril quede algo traumada con los "viajes en el tiempo" y "las paradojas" y recordé muchas cosas de volver al futuro. Así que acá quedó esto.

Y DE NUEVA CUENTA NO FUE UN CONDENADO DRABBLE. ME ODIO.

Bien, me despido y a ver cuánto puedo aguantar hasta poder escribir en realidad un jodido Drabble :( Alex play despacito in remix version.

Saludos!


	4. Cumpleaños

Marinette suspiró, no del todo convencida de las ideas que su amigo estaba aportándole en ese momento de gran importancia.

Si bien tenía muy buenos puntos sobre el hecho de que su padre estaría feliz con cualquier cosa que ella deseara regalarle en su cumpleaños, además de sentirse halagada por él en más de una ocasión durante esa tarde referente a sus habilidades en cuanto a diseño y confección, simplemente algo no le terminaba de convencer.

― Ya le he regalado en el pasado abrigos, chaquetas entre otras cosas hechas por mí, pues es difícil encontrar en las tiendas departamentales algo que del ancho para su espalda ― soltó derrotada, dejando caer el bolígrafo que tenía en su mano con una expresión devastada en el rostro ― Porque sé que los aprecia tanto que rara vez suele usar lo que hago para él para que no se desgasten ― continuó su _pesar_ dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de él, sintiendo su cerebro completamente seco de ideas.

Chat Noir por su parte se limitó a sonreír mientras observaba las extrañas muecas que aparecían en el rostro de Marinette mientras ella seguía sacando su frustración sobre el regalo que podría darle a su padre para su cumpleaños.

Debía admitir que de cierta forma le encantaba verla discutir consigo misma; diciendo una idea lo bastante buena, para después terminar desechándola culpándose a sí misma por pensar algo tan absurdo.

― ¿Por qué no le das uno de los tantos regalos que tienes guardados para tu _galán misterioso_ en tu baúl? ― preguntó de la nada en un tonó por demás burlón, ensanchando su sonrisa al verla separarse de él de repente con el rostro enrojecido.

― ¡Ni hablar! ― exclamó ofendida, como si las palabras de él hubiesen sido una clase de insulto, cruzándose de brazos dispuesta a no seguir el tema.

― Oh, vamos ¿Qué diferencia hay? ¡Son regalos! Cualquier persona es feliz si son regalos de parte de alguien que quieres ― refutó él, verdaderamente divertido ante la actitud de Marinette.

Ella misma le habia confesado (y solamente porque el terminó llegado de improvisto, viendo el baúl repleto de regalos) hacía mucho tiempo de aquel _secreto_ sobre la gran cantidad de regalos que tenía preparados de antemano para el dueño de su corazón, y al contrario de lo que pensó ella en un principio (que seguramente se le haría algo por demás extraño), Chat Noir terminó diciéndole que era una dedicación que realmente admiraba y que sonaba como un gran detalle, agregando que sí que _alguien_ pensará hacer algo como eso para él sencillamente estaría encantado.

Palabras que de cierta manera hicieron sentir a Marinette más segura al respecto.

― Claro que hay una diferencia. Podría provenir de alguien a quien quieres, pero resulta algo impersonal regalar algo solamente por qué sí, debe ser especialmente para esa persona ― se defendió ella, recordando con una sonrisa el amuleto de la buena suerte que Adrien le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños, al igual que ambas rosas que Chat Noir le habia obsequiado a ella (siendo Ladybug y Marinette respectivamente). Cosas que atesoraba mucho con cariño, porque le habían sido dadas con ella en mente.

Por su parte, Chat Noir no supo cómo responder ante las palabras de Marinette, dejándolo mudo durante unos segundos al recordar la cantidad de veces que su padre le habia regalado un bolígrafo por su cumpleaños, sintiendo aquello como un gesto distante.

Quizás una mueca se habia formado en su rostro, una que Marinette no pudo notar pues cambio rápidamente a una sonrisa al recordar cierta bufanda que, hacia no mucho tiempo, habia descubierto que Marinette habia hecho para él en su cumpleaños y que por algun descuido Nathalie lo habia entregado como un regalo de parte de su padre.

Fue entonces cuando le dio la razón a Marinette mentalmente, cayendo en cuenta que ella seguía _sermoneándolo_.

― Bien, ya entendí princesa, tendremos que pensar en otra cosa para regalarle a tu padre en su cumpleaños la próxima semana ― atino a decir, intentando ocultar una carcajada al verla rodar los ojos, para después sonreírle.

― Estoy segura de que tu presencia durante la cena será un regalo para él, más si dejas que te pida la revancha en Mecha Strike ― le respondió con una sonrisa, tomando el bolígrafo que habia dejado caer para guardarla entre las dos páginas repletas de ideas anotadas y _tachadas_ que habían enlistado esa tarde.

Chat Noir asintió no muy convencido ante ello aunque la sola idea de que su presencia fuese un regalo le hacía sentir de cierta forma conmovido, recordando como un _malentendido_ de sentimientos hubiese dado resultado a una amistad más fuerte con Marinette y una relación bastante especial con sus padres.

Dirigió su mirada al cielo, observando como poco a poco los colores rojizos en el cielo comenzaban a opacarse, dándole la indicación de que pronto anochecería y que debería llevar a Marinette hasta su hogar, pues seguramente el frío de la noche podría hacerle enfermar más al estar sobre un tejado donde la fresca brisa daba con mayor intensidad.

Pero, antes de mencionarle siquiera que era hora de dejarla en _su torre_, una idea cruzo por su cabeza; una broma para hacerla irritar y después terminar riendo a la par.

― ¿Y sí le regalamos a tu padre lo que más quiere? ― una sonrisa altiva apareció en su rostro, dejando confundida a Marinette durante unos instantes.

― Chat, no puedo conseguirle a mi padre la última edición de Mecha strike porque aún no sale a la venta ― sentenció ella, frunciendo el ceño, pues estaba segura de que eso ya lo habían descartado de la lista.

― ¡No! ― negó sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro ― Me refiero a que se convierta en mi suegro, se veía bastante ilusionado ante esa idea hace meses ― y esperó paciente la respuesta de Marinette.

Una mirada molesta, así como también una negación por completo de lo _boba_ que podía sonar su idea además de irreal.

Incluso un golpe, admitiendo que quizás lo tenía bien merecido.

Pero solo pudo ver en su rostro la estupefacción, la sorpresa al igual que un ligero sonrojo. Haciendo que por consecuencia él se sonrojara al pensar que en realidad estaba considerando esa opción.

― ¡Definitivamente prefiero confeccionarle mil y un atuendos antes que eso! ¡Incluso buscar por cielo y mar quien me pueda conseguir antes ese dichoso juego! ― se limitó a decir, entre titubeos mientras intentaba evitar su rostro.

Porque, estaba segura que eso era algo que terminaría haciendo muy feliz a su padre en su cumpleaños ¡Pero era algo que nunca ocurriría!

O eso creía ella.

Pues, años más tarde durante la celebración del cumpleaños de su padre, ambos habían decidido darle _ese gusto por fin_, luego de muchas peleas contra el mal y enredos románticos entre ellos.

Por fin Tom Dupain tenía el regalo de cumpleaños que tanto anhelaba; que alguien amara a su hija casi tanto como él, así como el que le respetara ¡Y qué mejor que fuera el superhéroe al cual le habia adquirido tanto cariño!

Que, después de esa velada de revelaciones, descubrió que después de todo siempre habia estado enamorado de su querida Marinette, solo que de una extraña forma. Siendo el mismo caso de su hija.

[…]

.

.

NO CONSIGO HACER UN DRABBLE.

ME LLEVA LA QUE ME TRAJO.

Aunque bueno, al menos ya le baje un poco a las palabras y me centre en lo que tenía que centrarme jajaja.

4to día cumplido. Al principio pensé que fuese algo de "regalo de cumpleaños entre ellos", pero después pensé que sería lindo tenerlos charlando sobre el cumpleaños de alguien a quien aprecian y quieren, y pensé en Tom.

Espero que este día, el resultado sea de su agrado.

¡Saludos!


	5. Cocinar

Un olor por demás particular a la vez que algo _espantoso_ llegó a sus fosas nasales mientras subía las escaleras que daban a su hogar, logrando que soltará un suspiro como si _supiera_ que habia ocurrido.

Quizás no del todo, pero vaya que en su cabeza se hacia una ligera idea de lo ocurrido.

Sin pensárselo más apresuro su paso esperando que realmente su cabeza simplemente estuviera exagerando esas imágenes que veía como posibles resultados de dejar a Chat Noir completamente sólo en la cocina mientras ella bajaba para ayudar de forma rápida a sus padres para apagar los hornos y limpiar la harina regada por el suelo en el transcurso que ellos atendían a los últimos clientes de la panadería.

Se habían tomado la molestia de invitar al superhéroe a cenar después de encontrarlos conversando después de que él la dejara en su hogar, pues de una forma u otra habia sido salvada antes de que otra de las campales batallas contra un akuma comenzara.

Esta vez no se atrevería a negarlo ni ante ella misma, en realidad sin él salvándole de aquel aprieto nunca hubiese sido capaz de convertirse en Ladybug y unirse a la pelea a su lado. Pero eso último era algo que no necesitaba saber.

Todo aquello habia sido suficiente para que sus padres hicieran tal invitación, y ella al ver los ojos brillar con algo de alegría no pudo rehusarse. Habia aprendido, entre sus largas conversaciones de con él tanto siendo Ladybug como _Marinette_ que en el fondo era un chico solitario que buscaba algo de compañía.

— _Quizás hago muchas bromas, e incluso ciertos desastres para llamar la atención en ocasiones _— le habia confesado no hace mucho tiempo atrás, una noche en la cual Marinette descubrió que quizás solo necesitaba alguien con quien hablar sinceramente y debido al aprecio y cariño que le tenía ella habia decidido que en cada ocasión que pudiese lo escucharía, fuese o no la heroína Ladybug pues eso no tenía nada que ver con _heroísmo_ si no con la amistad — _Algo así como cuando explican la actitud bromista de Naruto en el primer capítulo de la serie_ — y aunque aquel comentario con tintes bromistas simplemente habia eliminado un poco la seriedad del asunto, no se molestó en lo absoluto.

Pero para Marinette una cosa era escucharlo, hablar con él e incluso pasar una velada con sus padres a su lado (por más que esto último sonase extraño, ambos le habían adquirido un cariño especial a Chat Noir además de un genuino sentimiento de agradecimiento). Pero era completamente diferente el confiarle parte de la cena y la cocina, sabiendo bien por palabras de él mismo que no era bueno en el rubro.

— _Creo que no es una buena idea que me deje a cargo de esto, Madam_ — había dicho él, titubeando un poco. Quizás sin saber por que sentirse nervioso, si por la confianza que le estaban otorgando o por temor a terminar haciendo un desastre la cocina — _No quiero que piense que no quiero ayudar o algo así, pero en realidad pienso que no es buena idea _— continuo, intentando hacer desistir a los padres de Marinette mientras ella realmente no sabia como intervenir en ayuda de su amigo.

— _Vamos, solamente tienes que leer las instrucciones del sobre y todo estará bien, yo sé que puedes hacerlo _— le dijo con confianza su madre, palmeando su mano a la par que comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta de su hogar.

Si bien, Sabine sabía que no era del todo cordial dejar a un invitado a cargo de parte de la cena, ella era intuitiva. Sabía que, quizás un poco de confianza por parte de las demás personas para pequeñas tareas en las que no se sentía capaz de realizar podía ser lo que necesitaba, pues a sus ojos él era un chico con un gran deseo de aprender muchas cosas.

Cuando Marinette abrió la puerta de su hogar, cubrió de inmediato su nariz ante el olor y pudo divisar un poco de humo atrapado en el techo.

— ¡Chat Noir! — gritó preocupada mientras caminaba con _aun más prisa_ en dirección hacia la cocina, sin saber cómo identificar sus sentimientos; si molestia, preocupación o culpa por dejarlo con la tarea de preparar el _puré instantáneo_ _en sobre_ porque a ella se le habia olvidado pasar por patatas debido a todo el ajetreo del akuma de ese día.

_Si tan solo hubiera ido por las patatas antes de todo lo ocurrido pude evitar esto_, fue el pensamiento de Marinette mientras que en fracción de segundos imagino los peores escenarios posibles.

La estufa completamente destrozada, quizás Chat Noir en llamas o incluso este carbonizado. Aunque claro, todo eso eran exageraciones suyas ¡Aunque de igual forma, supiese o no aquello, el miedo prevalecía!

— ¡Hey, tranquila! Todo está bien, o eso creo — alcanzo a decir el héroe, cubriendo de igual manera su nariz mientras abría la ventana de la cocina esperando que eso fuese de ayuda para que la poca cantidad de humo se comenzara a dispersar del lugar — ¡Pero no entiendo que sucedió si seguí las instrucciones como lo dictaba el envoltorio de ese dichoso puré de papa en polvo! Deberíamos levantar una demanda — clamó con expresión molesta, pues no pretendía arruinar aquello que le habían confiado, por más que el insistiera que no era buena idea.

Marinette se permitió relajar sus hombros al verlo completamente integro al igual que la cocina, notando como de una cacerola simplemente el humo habia comenzado a salir. Chat Noir ya habia apagado la flama, por lo cual supo que no habia peligro alguno.

— ¿Me vas a decir que al ser un gato negro esto es como obra de la mala suerte? — se atrevió a preguntar ya más calmada, con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras se acercaba a ver la cacerola.

Notando como el interior de esta se había quemado por completo.

Y, así mismo, notando que lo único dentro era el _dichoso puré en polvo_, no había nada de rastros de agua evaporada o incluso _leche_ quemada ahí.

Solo el polvo que con la cocción debía convertirse en puré.

— ¿Sería una excusa creíble para no sentirme tan mal conmigo mismo? — respondió interrogativo, llevando una mano a su pecho pues, si era sincero consigo mismo haber estado completamente solo en aquellos escasos segundos con aquel problema realmente habia sido algo estresante.

Marinette por inercia tomó el sobre que su amigo había dejado sobre la barra, tendiéndoselo nuevamente.

— Chat, ¿Podrías leerme las instrucciones?

El aludido levantó la ceja sin saber muy bien a que venía la pregunta, aun así tomó el sobre entre sus manos, leyendo la parte delantera de esta.

— Bien, dice que se vierta el contenido en donde se desea realizar la cocción y prender la llama de la estufa a fuego lento durante aproximadamente cinco minutos — leyó, intentando descubrir si algo se le habia pasado por alto ante lo que ya habia leído.

Ella soltó un suspiró, negando con su cabeza mientras intentaba no reír.

— Chat, lee el reverso del sobre — atinó a decir, colocando su mano sobre su mejilla con mostrando una tierna sonrisa ante la futura reacción de él.

Él obedeció sin dejar de mostrarse levemente confundido. Fue entonces cuando leyó en grande la palabra _instrucciones_.

— Llene el recipiente donde se hará la cocción del puré instantáneo con dos tazas de agua... — soltó él, casi en un suspiro mientras dejaba caer su cabeza completamente derrotado — Esto amerita una demanda peor ¡No pueden algo parecido a las instrucciones al frente y luego poner las verdaderas al reverso! Esto confunde al consumidor — se lamentó señalando con furia el sobre.

Fue entonces cuando la suave risa de ella inundo el lugar, confundiéndolo aun más, pues en primer instancia él habría pensado que se encontraría molesta o decepcionada de él por cometer semejante error y defraudarla a ella junto con sus padres pues no habia podido hacer la tarea más fácil que le habían encomendado; un dichoso puré de papa instantáneo en polvo.

_¿Quizás su metida de pata habia terminado por quemar también la lógica de Marinette?_ Fue el primer pensamiento de Chat Noir, pero al sentir la mano de ella sobre su hombro mientras le quitaba el sobre de su mano para dejarlo sobre la barra desecho esa idea por completo.

— Perdón, perdón; es que primero pensé que podrías estar ardiendo en llamas y bueno luego esto con las instrucciones — soltó ella comenzando a tranquilizar su risa, para mirarlo — No es algo tan grave como para demandar a alguien, _chaton._

— ¡Pero arruine el puré para la cena! — repuso él realmente alarmado, llevando sus manos hasta sus orejas felinas de las cuales tiró un poco debido a la desesperación.

— Hey, no hay necesidad de eso — atinó a decir llevando sus manos hasta las suyas, tomándolas entre las de ella para que soltara sus _orejas felinas_ — ¿Te cuento un secreto? Pero debe mantenerse en secreto, pues estoy segura de que si Alya se enterara, no dejaría de recordármelo siempre — ante estas palabras, él asintió, sin poder evitar sonrojarse ante el contacto de las manos de ambos, pues seguían entrelazadas a pesar de que poco a poco habían comenzado a bajar de su cabeza — Me ocurrió exactamente lo mismo con ese puré instantáneo, leí solo el frente y la todo terminó similar, así que no eres el único distraído. Además, no está arruinado, solo hay que lavar la cacerola y abrir otro sobre, sé que mamá guarda más de ellos por aquí por emergencias como por ejemplo el que yo olvide comprar patatas o que suceda esto — y ante las palabras de Marinette, Chat Noir pudo relajarse y sonreír.

Quizás si habia arruinado ese _puré de papa instantáneo_, pero tal como Marinette debía aprender de su error y no cometerlo de nuevo.

— Gracias, princesa — como si de una reacción involuntaria de su cuerpo se tratara, afianzó el agarre que Marinette habia iniciado entre las manos de ambos, observando como aquel acto logro que un ligero carmín apareciera por sus mejillas — ¡Me refiero! Por no dejar que arrancara mis orejas por la desesperación y por confiar en mí ese secreto tuyo.

Ambos de forma súbita separaron sus manos, desviando sus miradas.

— ¡N-no hay problema! No es nada en realidad y — guardó silencio durante unos instantes para después observarlo de reojo — Confió en ti, así como tú lo haces para contarme muchas cosas — atinó a decir con sinceridad — Ahora, vamos a hacer ese puré bien ¿Te parece? — agregó, intentando que aquel ambiente algo serio se esfumara.

Chat Noir sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

— Enséñame a cocinar un puré de papa instantáneo en polvo por favor, princesa — pidió con un tono burlón, haciendo que ella se limitara a sonreír divertida — Hey, por algo se empieza ¿No?

— Se empieza por leer las instrucciones de forma correcta, pero quién soy yo para decirlo.

[...]

.

.

Día 5, no puedo escribir un drabble, se me va de las manos todo, me odio un poquito.

En esta ocasión toca el día de "Cocinar/Hornear" y me he ido por la primera opción con una anécdota interesante que me ocurrió.

Dejamos a mi novio a cargo del pure de papa instantáneo (por que, en ese entonces nos salía más barato que papas, estábamos en el último mes y nadie tenía dinero jaja) mientras yo y nuestra compañera de casa limpiábamos la sala. El señor leyó las instrucciones mal, tal como le pasa a Chat Noir y terminó por quemar el polvo del pure. SI MI NOVIO QUE ESTUDIA PARA CHEF HIZO ESO. En su defensa, era el primer semestre de todos en la universidad jajaja.

Así que de ahí salió esto. Solo que, a Chat Noir le resultó bien, el recibió apoyo y una solución. Nosotros nos quedamos sin pure y hasta la fecha no le dejo de recordar eso a mi chico (Perdón, soy mala en ocasiones)

¡Nos vemos el día 6!


	6. AdopciónFamilia

Marinette realmente no entendía mucho la situación, así como tampoco habia podido entender a Chat Noir en todo el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose.

Había aparecido aquella tarde por su ventana, tocándola un par de veces para llamar su atención y mostrarle un papel con algo escrito en este sobre el vidrio de esta.

Al principio simplemente arqueo una ceja mientras ladeaba su cabeza, pues aparentemente habia colocado el papel al revés.

Notando esto no pudo evitar reír, escuchando a lo lejos como Tikki también lo hacía, escondida en algun punto donde seguramente pudo ver a Chat Noir golpear su cabeza con la ventana al entender lo ocurrido para después poner el papel de forma correcta.

En ese momento no le tomó mucha atención, pero después de leer lo escrito en la nota le llamó la atención que llevaba una sudadera de color negro cubriendo su rubio cabello. Si no hubiera sido por sus ojos, probablemente no hubiese sabido que era él de inmediato.

Aunque, de todos modos ¿Cuál era la probabilidad que un desconocido subiera hasta su ventana sin algun tipo de súper poder? Claro, que no fuese un villano.

Sacudió su cabeza, dejando de divagar y recordó lo puesto en la nota.

"_Baja, te espero fuera de la panadería"_ había sido lo único escrito.

Y aunque dudo en un principio, la curiosidad aparentemente era una cualidad _pegajosa_, pues quizás la habia adquirido de tanto trato con el héroe.

En cuanto se lo encontró, notó que incluso llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla sobre su traje, usando su propia cola como cinturón.

Lo único que no podía pasar desapercibido por ella era como el cascabel formaba un extraño bulto debajo de su suéter, haciéndola reír en cuanto se dio cuenta que Chat Noir _quería pasar desapercibido_.

Pensó que la idea era ridícula, hasta que cuando él la tomó por la muñeca para que comenzara a caminar, en efecto ocurrió así. Realmente estaba pasando desapercibido con aquello encima ¡¿Qué les pasaba a los transeúntes?!

Pero sus preguntas aumentaron en cuanto llegaron a un pequeño local, en específico un refugio para mascotas que de una u otra manera habían sido abandonadas o simplemente puestas a disposición de los dueños del lugar.

― ¿Alguna razón en especifica por la que estemos aquí? ― se atrevió a preguntar por fin, tirando de la manga del suéter de él para poder obtener su atención.

― Bien, verás; hace no mucho recordé que querías tener un hámster ― comenzó a relatar, si bien lo recordaba de la primera vez que habia pasado tiempo con ella junto con su familia como Chat Noir, realmente esa semana lo habia escuchado por coincidencia por Alya quien al parecer se burlaba de forma amistosa de ese deseo de Marinette, cosa que le removió el interior porque en efecto era algo más que tenía en común con su amiga, pues él también quería un hámster en un futuro ― Y, si te soy sincero, sueño con tener uno en cuanto me mude a una isla privada con Ladybug ― añadió en voz baja, con un tono soñador que se mezclaba con un poco de burla hacia si mismo.

Marinette no pudo evitar rodar los ojos divertida, intentando no reír ante el comentario de Chat Noir, pero él lo hizo por ella.

― En fin, en vista de que sabes mi vergonzoso secreto a futuro, continuo ― se atrevió a decir luego de aclararse la garganta, sin detener su andar siendo seguido por ella ― Esta semana encontré este lugar, y a este chiquitín ― comentó señalando una pequeña canastita plástica donde un pequeño hámster blanco se encontraba corriendo en una diminuta rueda ― Tu y yo queremos un hámster, y él necesita una familia. Pensé ¿Por qué no obtenemos los tres lo que queremos?

Marinette no pudo evitar sonreír ante el ultimo comentario de él, sintiéndose de cierta forma especial de que él recordara un dato de ella que consideraba _no tan importante, _preguntándose si realmente la historia de la isla con el hámster tenía algo de verdad.

― ¿Estás diciendo que debemos adoptar a este hámster? ¿Cómo sería? ¿Custodia compartida? ― cuestionó ella, levemente divertida. Aunque si bien era sincera, no estaba en contra de la idea.

― Sí a que lo adoptemos. Lo de la custodia compartida lo dudo mucho, no me dejan tener animales en casa ― admitió apenado, para después sonreír más animado ― En cambio, me encargaría de ir a visitarlo y dar parte para sus necesidades. Él pequeño tendría una familia, y nosotros nuestro hámster ¿Qué dices, Marinette?

Ella pudo ver en los ojos felinos del muchacho la ilusión crecer mientras los segundos pasaban, confirmando que si bien el asunto de la _isla_ podía ser algo exagerado de su parte, él realmente quería tener un hámster al igual que ella.

Y, el hecho de que pensara en ella para aquello le hacía realmente feliz. Pues bien pudo haberlo hecho con cualquier amistad que él tuviese, pero se habia acordado en específico en ella por su deseo de tener uno y poder cuidarlo.

― Bien, me parece buena idea, los tres obtendríamos lo que queremos ― accedió con una gran sonrisa, antes de ser tomada por los hombros por Chat Noir, confundiéndola.

El la miró fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

― No le querrás poner soledad ¿O sí? ― cuestionó, recordando de forma breve aquel lapsus en el que Marinette había exclamado que aquel sería el nombre de su hámster pues _terminaría sola para toda la vida_.

Limitándose a contener una gran carcajada, llevó sus manos hasta su estómago ¡Vaya que dolía no soltar a risas ante ese comentario!

― Marinette, no es gracioso ¡Esto es la decisión del nombre de nuestro hámster! ― bramó en un todo _agonizante_ por demás fingido ― ¿Te imaginas su primer día en el hamstituto? Seguramente le dirán que se llama así porque es alguien solitario ― agregó con dramatismo.

Pues sí bien, el nombre no le parecía del todo malo, personalmente no le gustaba.

Le recordaba lo solo que en muchas ocasiones se podía sentir. Y como Marinette sería quien lo cuidaría, no quería que ella se sintiera así en ningún momento por aquel peculiar nombre.

― ¡Perdón! Pero, me ha sido inevitable ― se excusó ella, tomando la compostura para girarse nuevamente hacia el pequeño hámster de color blanco ― ¿Qué te parece sí tú le pones el nombre? Como tú has sido el de la idea, creo que es lo apropiado.

Él llevó su mano hasta su mentón, pensando las palabras de ella.

Pues realmente no esperaba que ella respondiera de esa forma. No estaba preparado para una responsabilidad así. Es más, estaba seguro que cuando fuese mayor y tuviese hijos con su _lady_ dejaría que ella escogiera los nombres ¡Era una responsabilidad muy grande para él!

Y, mientras murmuraba por lo bajo el cómo no se sentía lo suficientemente listo para ello, Marinette se limitó a suspirar.

― ¿Qué tal Félix? ― soltó de la nada él, observando con curiosidad a Marinette ― Significa felicidad ― algo que, justamente esperaba que Marinette sintiera con aquel hámster, pues luego de aquellos comentarios hechos por Alya hacia ella, le habia visto hacer un puchero durante gran parte de la clase.

― Creo que es un excelente nombre.

― Entonces, vamos a pedir adoptar a Félix ― comentó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, tirando de Marinette nuevamente para llegar hasta donde se encontraba el encargado del refugio.

Después de pagar una suma de unos cuantos euros (que pidió a Marinette prestados, pues habia sido su idea pero habia olvidado cargar dinero en sus pantalones exteriores) y que Marinette firmara unos documentos (pues era la única con identificación), la adopción de Félix estaba completa.

Ellos habían adoptado un hámster, y Félix ahora tenía una familia, algo rara; pero era una familia que se quería más de lo que incluso ellos sabían.

[…]

.

.

La idea de que Chat Noir y Marinette adopten un hámster se me hace lindo. Pues, ambos de forma irónica quieren uno jajaja.

También, elimine el nombre soledad. Creo que es algo que le daría conflicto a Chat Noir/Adrien, y mejor le puse Félix, pues significa felicidad (Acá se ignora por completo a nuestro Félix bb, que aparentemente es primo de Adrien, perooooo eso aún no lo vemos en el canon so next)

Mañana toca "Compañeros de cuarto" y la neta no sé qué haré XD


	7. Compañeros de cuarto

― Chat Noir ― la voz adormilada de Marinette lo hizo abrir un ojo, curioso de lo que ella tendría que decirle.

Marinette se encontraba acostada ya sobre su cama, casi presa del sueño debido a lo agotada que se encontraba. Él por su parte, estaba acostado en el diván en la parte baja de la habitación cubierto con una frazada que ella le habia dado, mientras abrazaba una mullida almohada de la cual podía percibir la fragancia que ella solía usar.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― preguntó, con la curiosidad impregnada en su voz.

Si no se encontrara en el limbo, sintiéndose _parcialmente dormido_ así como _parcialmente despierto_, seguramente se hubiera tomado la libertad de levantarse y trepar hasta la cama de ella para cerciorarse de que todo se encontrara bien.

― Cumplirás tu promesa ¿Verdad? ― preguntó de repente, logrando que a pesar de todo el cansancio que tenia de igual forma sintiera su corazón estrujarse.

No le gustaba mentirle a Marinette, así como tampoco le gustaba del todo la situación en la que se encontraba, pues era ponerla en un peligro. Pero no tenia en nadie en quien confiar, pues aun no tenía el valor suficiente para decirle a Ladybug lo que habia descubierto.

Que, en efecto, ella en el pasado tenía la razón y que Hawkmoth estaba _bajo_ sus narices. Que Hawkmoth era su padre.

Aún tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, tanto como superhéroe como Adrien Agreste. Por eso, a la única que podía confiarle aquello era Marinette, quien no dudo en ayudarlo cuando lo vio llegar devastado, arreglándoselas para hacerle un _improvisado disfraz_ para que el como Plagg pudiesen descansar por las noches.

Y ella se encontraba con el corazón pendiendo de un hilo al saber que Adrien Agreste habia desaparecido sin dejar rastro, sin saber que se encontraba justo ahí, siendo cuidado por sus palabras de ánimo en lo que meditaba todo antes de contarle todo a Ladybug.

― Cuando esto pase, lo que sea que ocurrió y tú puedas arreglarlo con Ladybug, me refiero ― añadió ella en un suave titubeo, el interpreto que de hecho, comenzaba a quedarse dormida ― Encontraran a Adrien ¿No es así? ― y aunque él no lo supiera, aquella pregunta estaba siendo dirigida para sí misma, pues ella también debía actuar.

Él sonrió, sintiendo como Plagg se removía sobre su cabeza completamente dormido y ajeno a la circunstancia, tan agotado como él.

― Lo haremos, confía en mi ― respondió con una sonrisa de lado. Pues, realmente odiaba preocuparla con dos temas distintos que se convergían en _uno solo_, pero el hecho de que se preocupara de esa forma tan cálida por sus dos mitades lograba que algo dentro de él se llenara.

Algo que estaba vacío desde hace tiempo, y que temió que se quebrara cuando habia visto la verdad de su padre ante sus ojos.

― Gracias ― atinó a decir ella, con una voz claramente más tranquila, cosa que de cierta manera lo relajó.

― No tienes por qué agradecer, después de todo, debo compensarte el hecho de que me dejes compartir cuarto contigo ― agregó él, escuchando como poco a poco una suave risa de ella comenzaba a apagarse.

Sí, quizás no habia sido la mejor de las semanas. Pero el hecho de sentirse querido a aquel nivel, incluso para dejarle ser su _compañero de cuarto temporal_ como él le habia pedido varias noches atrás era algo que lograba ponerlo feliz, opacando así el nudo en la garganta que sentía desde lo ocurrido.

De forma _tonta y bromista_ para sí mismo se dijo que realmente esperaba que Ladybug no se molestara con él por compartir habitación con una chica tan linda como Marinette, sin saber que ese solo pensar era realmente una ironía.

Pues, técnicamente, _Ladybug_ estaba siendo su _compañera de cuarto temporal_.

[…]

.

.

¡Bien! Finalmente ME SIENTO FELIZ

¿Por qué? ¡Pues porque por fin pude escribir un drabble!

Algo medio triston, pero entre tanta comedia que habia utilizado, era justo y necesario. No se me ocurria algo más para roomates que no fuese algo con un AU y la verdad, mientras no lo necesite o se especifique dudo usarlo salvo casos muuuuy especiales que ocupe de verdad aquello, para evadir ciertos clichés de mi amada ship.

Bien ¡Hasta mañana con el día 8: Comida para gatitos!


	8. Comida para gatitos

La situación no era como cualquier persona hubiera imaginado que se convertiría una conversación acerca sobre la comida que los _gatitos_ podrían o no podría comer, tema que desde luego él habia sacado a colación de forma espontánea, queriendo saciar su duda pues, como antes le habia comentado, él estaba seriamente pensando en cambiar el alimento de su _gatito _(como ella le decía) Plagg, aquel que ya habia conocido personalmente en dos ocasiones.

Una, cuando él le habia ayudado a derrotar a la reina del estilo. Y la otra, cuando Chat Noir se colocó con conveniente disfraz para que el Kwami pudiera descansar.

Pero de un momento a otro, mientras ambos discutían las opciones sobre una verdadera comida para gatos, las cosas se salieron de control.

Los coqueteos discretos se habían vuelto algo de cada ocasión en la que se encontraban, siendo esto de una especie de juego que compartían ante la confianza en la que se sentían el uno del otro, cada uno por motivos diferentes que el otro no sabía.

Como que él la apreciaba más de lo que deseaba admitir y que se sentaba frente a ella durante las clases en el instituto.

Y que ella lo apreciaba más de lo que deseaba admitir y que era su compañera durante las batallas que libraban codo a codo.

Entonces después de estar tan cerca, con sus manos tocándose de forma inconsciente y con un comentario por parte de _Marinette_ que en realidad no se esperaba, fue cuando la situación cambio.

― _Sí Plagg puede llegar a ser tan coqueto como tú, quizás una buena comida sean besos _― había soltado por impulso, logrando que el ambiente se tensara un poco.

Se miraron a los ojos, quizás sin creer hasta qué punto habían llegado. Sintieron sus mejillas arder.

Fue cuando de forma _casi_ sincronizada ambos se acercaron a sus rostros mientras mantenían su mente en blanco, pensando quizás en una sola cosa mientras sus labios hacían contacto.

Que de una u otra manera _eso_ era algo que habían estado deseando, quizás desde hace mucho tiempo, pero hasta ese instante no lo sabían o simplemente se negaban a admitirlo.

No era su primer beso, cada uno tenía sus experiencias en el tema, ambos habían compartido un par de besos en el pasado aunque _Chat Noir _no lo supiera y ella no recordara uno en especial.

Además de claro, sus ex parejas respectivamente.

Pero sin duda alguna aquel era _completamente diferente_ a todo lo que hubiesen podido experimentar. Marinette solo podía pensar que, si pudiese recordar la sensación de aquel beso que habia quedado guardado en su memoria sería idéntica a esa ocasión, para después negar mentalmente cuando sintió una pequeña mordida en su labio inferior, obligándose a admitir que en efecto _esto_ era mejor.

Por su parte, Chat Noir no pudo evitar sentir como aquello era algo que _de verdad_ necesitaba, algo que de cierta forma lo comenzaba a complementar al sentir la respuesta de Marinette ante su suave mordida, sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica lo atravesaba por completo.

Nada les importó en ese instante, simplemente se dedicaron a acariciar sus labios con los propios de una forma acompasada pero que de cierta forma ambos podían sentir como si desearan un poco más; una sensación de hambre que no podía ser saciada con comida, solo con aquel contacto.

Y en cuanto sus labios se separaron, sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados durante unos segundos mientras él acercaba a Marinette hacia él tomándola de la cintura, con una delicadeza que no sabía que poseía.

Sólo podían escuchar sus respiraciones, así como el bullicio que la calle les concedía esa noche.

Por más que el primer pensamiento en su mente fuese que aquello estaba _realmente mal_, no podían denominarlo un error. Había sido algo tan especial para ambos, que no podía caber esa palabra en las mentes de ambos.

Sin ser conscientes de ello al chocar sus frentes, ambos soltaron una carcajada cargada con una genuina felicidad, riendo de cómo habían cambiado las cosas entre ellos con una simple y _algo errática_ conversación.

Pero estaban seguros de que simplemente habia sido una excusa para algo que desde hace mucho tiempo y de alguna forma deseaban.

― Creo que me olvidaré por un momento en buscar otro alimento que no apeste para Plagg ― se atrevió a comentar con algo de galantería, buscando la mirada de ella ― ¿Cómo es qué me sueles decir cuando estas de buen humor, princesa? ― preguntó, sin tener la intención de ocultar la alegría plasmada en sus palabras.

― Uhm, cuando sueles comer mucho, _Garfield_ ― se animó a decir, riendo por lo bajo para después mantenerle la mirada ― Cuando estoy de buen humor por tu simple compañía, sabes bien que me gusta decirte que eres como un adorable gatito ― atinó a decir, sin preocuparse mucho el camino al que llevaba esa conversación.

Pues, en los ojos de él podía ver sus intenciones.

― Entonces, te puedo decir que quizás no encontramos una comida adecuada para Plagg, pero ― hizo una pausa, rosando con cuidado su nariz con la de ella, como si aquellas acciones entre ellos fuesen realmente algo que _ocurriera_ muy a menudo, sintiéndolo verdaderamente natural ― Pero, este gatito si encontró su nueva comida favorita.

Y, pidiendo permiso con una sola mirada hacia Marinette, espero pacientemente por su respuesta.

Que fue dada por un suave y fugaz beso en los labios, haciéndole pensar que quizás solo era un _pequeño_ aperitivo en ese momento, antes de volver a unirse para degustar aún más lo que acababa de probar, y tal como la fruta prohibida del paraíso, estaba seguro que aquello haría cambios importantes en su vida al igual que en la de ella.

Pero a ambos realmente no les importaba mucho en ese momento, ni en las siguientes noches en los que aquel _gatito_ llegaba para pedir con _ojos inocentes_ su comida favorita, dejándose llevar por todo lo que entre ellos se formaba cuando estaban juntos.

― Eres un _gatito _glotón ¿Sabes? ― le retó ella en una noche, entre un suspiro, mientras se abrazaba del cuello del héroe, quien simplemente se limitó a sonreír ante su comentario, encorvándose un poco para que fuese más fácil para ella alcanzar sus labios y para él, tomar su _ansiado_ _alimento_.

No iba a negar las palabras de Marinette, porque de cierta forma eran verdad. Y no estaba avergonzado de ello. Así como sabía que a ella no le molestaba, pues podía sentir en sus besos la misma sensación de _hambre_ que el experimentaba.

[…]

.

.

La dvd no sabía que escribir para este día. Era un poco complicado. Así que, como hace mucho no escribida un beso o algo más romanticón entre estos dos, dije, why not.

Bien. Hasta mañana con el día 9: Patinaje en hielo (que la dvd no sé qué haré casdf)


	9. Patinaje sobre hielo

Philip en aquel instante se sentía realmente agradecido y feliz de lo que observaba, pues de nueva cuenta su lugar como instructor de la más grande pista de patinaje había sido salvado, y no es que algún _Akuma_ malvado destruyese el lugar por completo, pues aunque recordaba que así habia sido en varias ocasiones, todo aquello era reparado gracias al trabajo de los héroes de la ciudad.

Si no más bien se trataba de la _insistencia_ del alcalde, quien al ver que el número de alumnos así como de asistentes por _diversión_ habia comenzado a decaer nuevamente no perdió la oportunidad para hacerle saber que, de una forma u otra si volvía a estar en ceros, la pista seria cerrada.

Algo que si era lo suficientemente honesto, le había generado un gran cumulo de estrés así como de emociones negativas; solo que en esta ocasión supo cómo manejarlas mejor, sabiendo que cualquier cosa en la vida tenía una solución, desde partes de la pista que se pudieran quebrar hasta un corazón roto eran ejemplos que se dio a sí mismo, dándose los ánimos para no ser un objetivo fácil para Hawkmoth.

Estaba seguro que la repentina falta de interés _nuevamente_ a su pista de hielo se debía a que los adolescentes cambiaban de intereses rápidamente, y aunque existían excepciones a la regla, parecía ser que casi toda esa nueva generación compartía eso en común.

Además de que tuvo que aceptar que la mayor parte habían acudido para ver si se topaban con el famoso modelo juvenil. Y cuando aquello no ocurrió, bueno, fueron los primeros en no volver a aparecer.

Con eso en cuenta, no estaba _muy_ seguro de que hacer.

Se atrevió a escribirle a Adrien Agreste por _Twitter_, red social donde no era realmente activo más que para compartir fotografías de sesiones de modelaje, o campañas publicitarias del padre del joven, pidiéndole si podía presentarse nuevamente en la pista.

Sabía bien que eso traería gente que quizás solo asistiría una vez, cosa que le explicó al joven modelo, pero era la única solución que venía a su mente para encontrar tener un poco más de tiempo para poder buscar otras opciones.

_¿Quizás introducir patinaje artístico con listones serviría?_ Se preguntó, esperando que por un milagro el joven contestará.

Cosa que, para sorpresa del patinador, sucedió. Era una amable negativa por su parte, explicándole que a pesar de que se alegraba de que hubiese gente que habia encontrado el gusto por el patinaje debido a la foto que habia compartido en su cuenta, aquello le habia traído un par de problemas con su padre debido a que solo habia asistido ahí a base de una _pequeña_ mentira.

Cosa que de inmediato hizo sentir culpable a Philip, pero antes de poder responder, el joven modelo le comentó que no tuviese cuidado, que las cosas ya se habían resuelto y que vería que podía hacer para ayudarlo. _Llamaría_ a un amigo.

En el momento pensó que quizás se trataría de una celebridad, sintiéndose realmente agradecido con el chico pues a pesar de que aquella fotografía le habia traído problemas estaba dispuesto a tenderle una mano de forma indirecta. Nunca pensó que el _amigo_ al que se referia era nada menos que uno de los superhéroes de París, Chat Noir, quien luego de llegar al lugar con unos ligeros cambios en su de por sí particular traje, le hizo saber que se encontraba ahí para ayudar.

Y que, de hecho antes de llegar hasta el lugar habia visitado a un par de amigas, pidiéndole de favor a una de ellas en concreto que esparciera la noticia de su presencia en la pista de patinaje y claro, invitándolas a ir para que pudiesen pasar el rato.

El héroe evito dar detalles, sonrojándose levemente ante lo último dicho por él ¡Pero que rayos importaba! En su mente estaba seguro que habia contactado a la que escribía el famoso _Ladyblog, _realización que hizo sentir la alegría explotar en su interior ¡Tenia una esperanza!

Entonces, ahí se encontraba él, observando recargado contra el barandal el espectáculo que ahora podía ver ante sus ojos.

Ya no se encontraba la gran multitud que habia llegado horas atrás, así como tampoco los medios de comunicación que habían llegado para cubrir el _inesperado_ evento.

Simplemente se encontraba él como un observador, totalmente ajeno a lo que conversaban las personas que compartían lugar en la pista de patinaje mientras sus caminos se cruzaban, tomando sus manos en ciertas ocasiones para poder girar de forma adecuada y en ocasiones _tratar_ de derribar al otro mientras patinaban, como una complicidad marcada entre ambos que para él era realmente encantadora.

― _Me quedaré hasta que la última persona salga de la pista, tengo el tiempo para ello y después de todo es algo heroico ayudar a los ciudadanos no solo cuando está el peligro de los Akumas, si no en cualquier cosa que este en las posibilidades de uno_ ― habían sido sus palabras, que aparentemente se habia tomado al pie de la letra.

Las últimas dos personas en quedarse habían sido dos chicas. Reconoció de inmediato a una de ellas, era quien escribía el Ladyblog y seguramente estaba ahí para hacer una entrevista rápida al héroe, preguntas que en su opinión parecían ponerlo levemente incómodo.

― _Entonces, Chat Noir ¿Tú si planeas dar una declaración acerca de su beso cuando ocurrió el incidente de Oblivio en la torre Montparnasse?_ ― le interrogó de pronto la adolescente mientras grababa el rostro del héroe con su teléfono móvil. Philip notó como él se tensaba ante eso, seguramente incómodo.

― _Creo que ese tipo de cosas son algo de las cuales un caballero no puede hablar tan a la ligera, más con toda la confusión de los hechos ese día _― habló titubeante, queriéndose librar de aquella situación.

Sí, seguramente esa chica se habia ganado la amistad de Chat Noir al encontrarlos siempre durante y después de la acción, y así como estaba agradecido con el héroe también lo estaba con ella por esparcir la noticia de forma tan eficaz. Aun así, era claro que quería obtener una respuesta diferente.

Philip pensó en ese instante que realmente la promesa que Chat Noir le habia hecho no era necesaria, al menos ya no en aquel punto. Pero podía notar que era alguien de palabra, y muy en el fondo se sintió mal por no poder ayudarle de la misma forma en la que él lo habia hecho.

Fue entonces cuando la chica que, hasta ahora se habia mantenido callada a un lado de la bloguera, interrumpió a su amiga que, seguramente estaba por formular otra pregunta incómoda para el héroe.

― _Chat Noir, todos pudieron patinar contigo hoy y practicar un poco. Sé que es tarde, pero ¿Te importaría patinar un par minutos conmigo? Después nos iremos Alya y yo para que tú y el instructor Philip puedan descansar _― había dicho ella, y Chat Noir sonrió, aliviado y sintiéndose realmente salvado.

Fue entonces que al verlos patinar, recordó que ya habia visto a esa joven en la pista, así como su nombre; Marinette. Específicamente el día que habia sido akumatizado, ella se encontraba ahí junto con Adrien Agreste y un par de personas más.

En esa ocasión la observó patinar, no lo hacía nada mal e incluso le habia propuesto que se inscribiera con él, cosa que declinó. En esa ocasión la química que llevaba con su acompañante era realmente buena, así como la armonía en la que ambos se movían juntos.

Pero lo que ahora veía era realmente diferente. La química que podía sentir entre ambos, así como las miradas desafiantes y algo juguetonas era algo que, ante sus ojos, era muy difícil de encontrar.

Pensó en cómo se había referido a ella en cuanto llegó; _amiga_. Bien, esa palabra se la creía si se la dirigía a la bloguera que tenía a su lado filmando lo que acontecía ante sus ojos, pero en definitiva ahora podía ver que no era una palabra que entrara en la conexión que parecían tener Chat Noir y Marinette.

Estaba seguro que para él otro, aquella persona que estaba patinando a su lado era realmente especial.

Llevó su mirada de reojo a la joven pelirroja, observando la sonrisa entusiasmada en su rostro.

― ¿Eso no lo subirás a tu blog, verdad? ― cuestionó el adulto, enarcando una ceja.

Estaba seguro que sí alguien más veía lo que ocurría frente a él en ese instante, llegaría a las mismas conclusiones que él.

Conclusiones que seguramente la bloguera también habia formado en su cabeza, o eso era lo que su sonrisa daba a entender.

Y, eso podría perjudicarlos a ambos. Hawkmoth aprovecharía eso, seguramente; atacar a alguien querido para un héroe era lo que siempre solían hacer los villanos en las películas. No quería que algo así le ocurriera, además de la clara empatía también por respeto, después de todo Chat Noir le había dado más tiempo, así como una cobertura nacional de aquel evento por parte de varias cadenas de televisión. "_No todo el tiempo tienes a un superhéroe en un lugar tan común, pasando tiempo con los ciudadanos"_ eran las pocas palabras que recordaba de Nadja Chamack.

― No, sería poner muchas cosas en juego. Sea verdad o no lo que pienso de ese par, como veo que usted lo hace ― respondió Alya a Philip, sin quitar la vista de lo que grababa, intentando no reír al verlos caer debido a que habían chocad de forma precipitada el uno contra el otro ― Estoy grabando por dos motivos ― añadió, rodando los ojos al ver que tanto como Marinette y Chat Noir tenían problemas para ponerse de pie.

Philip sonrió aliviado, para volver a observar la peculiar escena.

― ¿Cuáles serían esos? Si se pudiera saber, pues realmente siento que me estoy convirtiendo en ese tipo de personas que emparejan a otras.

― En primera, preguntarle a Marinette que sucede con Chat Noir. En segunda, creo que es un bonito momento que ambos querrán ver desde otros ojos.

Philip no pudo argumentar nada ante la respuesta de la adolescente, dándole la razón solamente con el pensamiento.

Se sentía realmente agradecido y feliz de lo que observaba, no solamente porque las cosas habían salido a su favor en esa ocasión, sino porque habia podido observar algo que seguramente nadie más habia presenciado.

[…]

.

.

Bien, este día fue particularmente difícil, por lo cual decidí darle otro enfoque y centrarme en lo que ocurre con Philip para que este encuentro se lleve a cabo. No hice fase por fase de todo, puesto que me hubiese tomado más tiempo ADEMÁS de que decidí que este día Marichat lo tomaría para que personas externos a ellos dos (Marinette y Chat Noir) observaran lo que tienen ambos.

Usualmente ver esto desde una perspectiva diferente es interesante, así que espero que sea de su agrado (Además me encanta Philip como para dejarlo de lado)

Además, agradezco a Dessirenya por la idea/comentario que me proporcionó para este capítulo. La razón por la cual no termine escribiendo algo así es porque ya habia mencionado que solo haré AU cuando el día lo marque o de plano no tenga material para trabajarlo con contenido "canon" o "semi canon" de la serie, además de que la réplica de la doble cita no me la pude imaginar jaja ¡Igual agradezco mucho tu comentario!

¡Nos vamos mañana con el siguiente día!


	10. Victorian AU

Si le hubiesen preguntado cuál era la diferencia entre vivir en esos momentos en las gloriosas tierras de _Gran Bretaña_ y su antiguo hogar ubicado en su natal París, fácilmente podría exponer que no existían realmente diferencias tan marcadas como muchos podrían suponer, o al menos no a sus ojos.

Después de todo, habían salido de Francia para evitar pasar los malos ratos de la guerra que comenzaba a tomar más fuerza debido al ahora _reelegido_ emperador Napoleón tercero, pero ahora se encontraban en un país de costumbres diferentes que, de igual forma, comenzaba a entrar en guerra para poder comerciar una sustancia que era _prohibida_, cosa que dentro de sus conocimientos tenía poco sentido. Pero como siempre, era algo que no podía refutar.

Frunció el ceño molesta mientras una de las mujeres de la servidumbre colocaba un plato de sopa frente a ella, intentando mantenerse al margen de la conversación que los hombres entablaban frente a ella, quien realmente estaba ausente ante cualquier charla de negocios que estuvieran teniendo.

Lo único que sabía _sobre esa noche_ era que el hombre mayor era Gabriel Agreste un viejo amigo de su padre, uno que ostentaba un título nobiliario y que habia vivido en Francia una temporada donde habia encontrado esposa, y a su lado, el hijo de este, quien parecía tan poco interesado en la charla como ella, limitándose a observar lo que tenía en su plato, para luego llevar su mirada hacia ella.

Ya los había conocido con anterioridad, aunque solamente habia hablado de forma continua con Lady Agreste, quien había sido una mujer realmente amable al explicarle como debía manejar aquellos cambios, y así no cometer errores. Como uno que estuvo a punto de cometer en una cena en cuanto habían arribado al País al respecto del maquillaje.

— _En Francia, las mujeres acostumbramos a maquillarnos, y sabes bien que entre más se puede considerar mejor. Ya sabes, por lo caro de este. Pero aquí en Inglaterra, es todo lo contrario, consideran que solo las mujeres de la calle lo usan _— le había dicho después de presentarse con ella, tomándola de la mano para excusarse para ir al tocador, ayudándole a retirar el color rojo intenso que llevaba en sus labios.

Pudo escuchar la suave risa de Emilie Agreste a su costado, como si alguno de ellos hubiese dicho algo _realmente_ interesante y ante aquella señal se obligo a sonreír un poco o para no mostrarse descortés.

— Pero vamos, Tom, tienes que admitir que el cambio te ha sentado bien, no sólo a ti y a tus negocios, si no a tu hija también. Un cambio a una ciudad más modernizada siempre viene bien — aquello fue escuchado a la perfección por ella, llamando su atención — Sabes que aquí hay una universidad a la que podría ingresar en unos años, es algo que a Emilie le llamó mucho la atención en cuanto se esparció la noticia. ¿No lo cree así, señorita Marinette? — agregó el hombre rubio, dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella, haciéndole respingar un poco.

No podía negarlo. El hecho de que en Inglaterra pudiese tener una educación superior habia sido lo que logró convencerla de aquel cambio tan radical en su vida, además de saber que el negocio de su padre realmente podría prosperar.

Los ingleses eran personas que adoraban consumir productos del extranjero, logrando que la panadería de su padre prosperara más de lo que lo había hecho en el pasado cuando su abuelo inició ese negocio en París, duplicando así toda ganancia que pudiesen imaginar.

Si bien en el pasado en Francia nunca le falto nada económicamente gracias a ello, después de estar un solo año en Gran Bretaña ella podía sentir que _pertenecía_ a una de las clases más altas de la sociedad, haciéndola sentir que desencajaba un poco.

Sintió un pequeño golpeteo en sus costillas, entendiendo el silencio que se habia formado pues ahora todos los ojos presentes la miraban de forma fija, e incluso pudo notar un poco de _angustia_ en los de su padre.

Le dirigió una mirada a la mujer a su lado quien sonrió, dándole ánimos. El comentario de Gabriel Agreste estaba dirigido a ella, por lo tanto debía contestarlo.

— Creo que es una magnífica oportunidad — se mordió el labio inferior, deseando sustituir la palabra "_Creo"_ por "_Pienso"_, pero era algo que se podía considerar inapropiado. Pudo escuchar como su padre suspiraba, cosa que la hizo relajarse un poco — Claro, si en ese tiempo mi futuro marido me lo permite — aquello ultimo prácticamente se lo habia impuesto a decir, porque era claro que no era algo que realmente deseaba.

Deseaba poder decidir por sí misma el ir aquella institución, aunque fuese para estudiar algo que no le llenara del todo sus pasiones. Pero la idea de que su _futuro_ esposo fuese el que pudiese elegir era algo que en definitiva no le agradaba.

No podía decir mucho al respecto, sintiéndose resignada. Aquello hubiese pasado ahí mismo o en Francia. La diferencia era que ahí por lo menos tenia la opción de estudiar más allá de que lo usualmente se le permitía a la mujer.

Los presentes parecieron realmente complacidos con su respuesta. Pudo escuchar un cumplido por parte de Lord Gabriel, para después dirigirse a su padre para alagarlo ante la educación que había recibido su hija.

Pudo ver al hijo de la pareja entornar los ojos, divertido. Adrien Agreste era un misterio para ella, pero parecía que tenían algo en común, pues ambos lucían estar consientes de lo que sus padres planeaban; un matrimonio. Además de que parecían estar de acuerdo en que la idea no era de su agrado, o al menos eso había captado las primeras cenas que habían tenido, porque ahora la parecía _divertirle_ la idea.

Los matrimonios arreglados eran lo más natural del mundo, aunque en su cabeza no lo encontraba así. Su abuela solía decirle que el matrimonio venia primero, y después el amor podía surgir, cosa que en su caso habia fallado rotundamente pero habia aprendido a tolerar a su abuelo.

Ella realmente no quería algo así, pero poco podía hacer ante ello. Quizás, hablarlo con él único hombre que comprendía su punto de vista; aquel por el cual la simple idea de unirse en matrimonio de forma _casi_ obligada ahora le parecía más que algo estúpido, en lugar de simple tener sus dudas.

— Creo que el futuro esposo de la señorita Marinette estaría realmente muy mal de la cabeza si evita que ella acceda a ese tipo de educación — la voz de Adrien llamó la atención de todos, pues en lo que llevaban de la cena sus palabras habían sido realmente escasas — Es una mujer inteligente, desperdiciar ese intelecto sería realmente una gran pérdida ¿No piensan lo mismo que yo? — se atrevió a cuestionarle a ambos hombres.

Lady Emilie sonrió ante las palabras de su hijo, sintiéndose orgullosa de las palabras de este. No todos los hombres podían soportar que la mujer poco a poco tuviese más libertades, y sin duda a pesar de lo poco ortodoxo que su hijo podía llegar a ser con sus comentarios, agradecía desde el fondo de su corazón aquel.

Marinette, por su parte parpadeo confundida unos instantes cuando sintió la mirada de él clavarse sobre sí misma. Ambos sabían en lo que estaban metidos, y era claro que aquel comentario era una clara indirecta para darle a entender que, en cuanto sus padres decidieran hablar de forma abierta de su compromiso así como asignarle una fecha a la boda, el no le impediría el asistir a la universidad. Cosa que, le agradeció con un susurro para que el pudiese leer sus labios.

No era algo que pudiesen darle la vuelta como deseaba, pero aquel gesto era suficiente para que ella pudiese entender que, si bien no llegaría amar a Adrien, las cosas podían llevarse medianamente bien; quizás podían ser amigos cuando el momento llegara.

— Completamente de acuerdo, eres un hombre igual de sensato que tu padre — fue el turno de Tom para hablar, para después disponerse a iniciar un brindis entre los presentes.

La cena transcurrió de lo más normal, aunque para Marinette después de ese breve comentario logró sentirse más tranquila sin estar realmente deseosa por huir del lugar y arrancarse el horrible corset que llevaba.

Ahora llevaba una larga bata holgada que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, cubriendo sus brazos hasta las muñecas y terminando en unos delgados holanes.

Se encontraba cepillando su cabello mientras caminaba descalza por el amplio jardín trasero de su casa, disfrutando la escasa luz de la luna de media noche que podía colarse entre las nubes seguramente provocadas por el humo de las grandes fábricas.

Pudo sentir de pronto una mano cubierta en una fina tela tomar la suya, quitándole con delicadeza el cepillo de su mano, comenzando a cepillar su sedoso cabello.

Ella no se alteró ante la intromisión, de hecho _estaba_ esperando su la llegada de él, aquel que en un principio era un extraño al cual _pensaba_ que debía echar, pensando que era un ladrón.

De forma descarada en cuanto se conocieron admitió que era un ladrón, uno que fácilmente podría robar el banco más grande de Inglaterra. Pero ella podía evitar eso, si le dejaba robar algo _un poco_ más interesante; si lo dejaba robar algo de su tiempo.

En un inicio, pensó que aquel hombre enmascarado tenía otras intensiones, por lo que se encontró renuente ante ello. Poco a poco, al conocerlo más y más, comprendió que quizás era un hombre que deseaba escuchar _algo inteligente _para variar, como el mismo había dicho en más de una vez.

Quizás aquello de que era un ladrón incluso era una mentira, quizás era un personaje de algún circo cercano y solo buscaba pasar el rato.

Marinette pensó que muy aparte de las costumbres del maquillaje, ese hombre había hecho su estancia en Inglaterra muy diferente a lo que era en París, e incluso de lo que se imaginaba en ese país, pues era escuchada con cuidado. No como debía ser escuchada ante su padre e incluso los empleados de este, tampoco como debía serlo ante las demás personas ante la nueva sociedad a la que se integraba; se sentía realmente escuchada y comprendida por aquel _hasta ahora_ extraño que ocultaba la mitad de su rostro con una máscara hecha a mano con una fina tira de tela, cubriendo su cabello por completo con otro trozo de esta.

— Por lo que veo, cortaste tu cabello — fue lo primero que dijo con voz afable, cepillando con cuidado las puntas del cabello oscuro de ella.

Marinette se dejó hacer, cerrando sus ojos ante aquello que consideraba algo para disfrutar.

— Te dije que la última fiesta a la que acompañe a mi padre, una de amistades le recomendó que mi cabello se vería _bonito_ si me lo rizaban. Nadie me dijo que usarían fuego directo a mi cabello para hacer eso — aclaró con un deje de malestar en su voz, logrando que el hombre a su espalda soltará una pequeña carcajada.

— Las modas que tienen las personas en Inglaterra son guiadas por lo extravagante de la Reina Victoria, y sus modas son bastante raras — atinó a decir, dejando el cepillo en la mano de ella para colocarse frente a frente, observándola fijamente con sus expresivos ojos verdes — Te ves bien así, te sienta más el no querer aparentar ser la Reina como las demás mujeres. Una princesa, pero no de las delicadas, si me permites decirlo — agregó con galantería, haciendo una reverencia que logró que ella rodara los ojos.

A ella le divertían sus comentarios, o al menos poco a poco le habia empezado a encontrar _el sentido_. Se sentó sobre el pasto, levemente húmedo debido al roció de la mañana, invitándolo con un ademan para que le imitará, cosa que hizo sin pensarlo dos veces.

— Por tu cara, creo que algo bueno sucedió hoy — se atrevió a indagar él, colocando su cabeza sobre el regazo de la joven mujer para poder observarla desde abajo.

No pudo evitar sentir su interior removerse al ver una tenue sonrisa en sus labios, adivinando lo que habia llegado a su mente.

— Vaya que este _chaton_ me conoce — soltó seguido de un suspiro, para después bajar su mirada — Bien, creo que pronto mi padre anunciara mi compromiso con el hijo de Lord y Lady Agreste, Adrien. Se ve que ambas familias no quieren esperar mucho — añadió. Él no supo si encontró algo de _felicidad_ o decepción en su voz. Quizás ambas.

— Suenas más resignada a ello, por como lo dices.

Marinette hizo una mueca que él no supo cómo interpretar.

— Desde el principio sabia que es algo a lo cual no me puedo negar. La verdad es que, la idea que nos plantean los autores de los libros sobre el amor es algo que me hubiese gustado experimentar plenamente — admitió, observándolo de reojo — Pero, debido a que alguien se negó a escapar conmigo al _nuevo mundo_ — agregó con un poco de molestia, recibiendo una sonrisa desencajada por parte del varón _—_ Tengo que lidiar con esto. Además, hoy el joven Agreste ha dicho algo que… ha sido lindo.

El enmascarado la miro dudosa, dispuesto a preguntar qué había ocurrido.

Cuando el ya sabía las cosas, pues él habia estado ahí, él había dicho aquello que probablemente tenia a Marinette relajada con el próximo anuncio del compromiso.

— Puso implícito que al casarnos no evitará que tenga una educación superior. No lo ha dicho como tal, o refiriéndose a mí, pero en este punto sé que él también esta medianamente enterado de los planes de sus padres junto con él mío, por lo cual ahora creo que puede que el matrimonio con él no sea lo peor del mundo — su acompañante hizo una mueca de desagrado que pasó desapercibida para ella — Me refiero, pudo haberme tocado alguien que no deseara que estudiará y bueno, realmente es algo bueno.

— Pero aun sigues pensando que es un noble algo _pretencioso_ — atinó a decir él, logrando que ella soltara una pequeña risa.

— Mis intercambios de palabras con él han sido breves, incluso en los bailes. Creo que todos somos pretenciosos a ojos de los demás, y estoy segura de que para él yo también lo soy, porque no soy libre de expresar mi pensar, al menos no todo el tiempo — se limitó a contestar, cerrando sus ojos por una suave caricia que él le infundía en su mejilla.

Y no era del todo mentira lo que ella decía. En un principio, cuando se conocieron fue lo primero que pensó al ver lo recatada y educada que era, justo como cualquier otra mujer más que conocía, pensando que no tenía algo más que decir aparte de lo que las personas deseaban oír.

Por eso en cuanto entendió las intenciones de su padre con la familia de ella que recién habían llegado a Gran Bretaña, la angustia y la duda lo recorrieron por todo su ser. ¿Realmente estaría toda su vida con una mujer así? Entendía las razones de ambas familias, sus padres a pesar de tener títulos nobiliarios que él heredaría, así como tierras, no tenían la capacidad económica para asegurarle un futuro al cual estaba acostumbrado, siendo el contrario de la joven señorita Marinette, quien no poseía ningún título pero que llevaba sobre su espalda lo que sería el negocio de su padre así como toda la herencia que algún día ella podría reclamar.

Para eso era aquel matrimonio; asegurarle a él un futuro, y a ella un buen esposo con un título que pudiera hacerle valer más en sociedad.

Pero aunque comprendiera las razones, sabía que le sería difícil conocerla realmente si se presentaba simplemente a charlar, además de que era _mal visto_ si comenzaba a cortejarla cuando no existía ningún acuerdo de por medio. Costumbres que realmente detestaba de Gran Bretaña, si se lo preguntaban.

Razón por la cual había comenzado a hacer aquello; un _disfraz_ de algo lo más parecido a un bandido, trepar los muros de su hogar y charlar con ella, encontrándose que todo lo que ella mostraba al exterior era una fachada, una que debía mantener y que prácticamente era obligada a hacerlo debido a ser mujer.

Algo que claramente le desagradaba, porque ella por si sola era maravillosa.

Inteligente, astuta, audaz así como alguien que tenía muchas cosas que decir al mundo, cosas que debía callar.

De forma inesperada habia terminado rendido ante sus pies, así como pronto descubrió (gracias al poco descaro que tenia ella con él debido a la confianza y libertad de habla que ambos habían forjado con esa _estúpida_ mascara) que ella también lo hacía, ella habia comenzado a querer la parte _cínica_ de él, una parte que debía ser cubierta ante la sociedad debido a lo que su apellido representaba.

Una revelación bastante bonita, si se lo preguntaban. Pero aun no podía decirle que él era su _dolor _ de cabeza con respecto al matrimonio. Tenía miedo de que huyera de él de forma repentina, necesitaba tiempo para saberse explicar.

Y si bien cada noche que la visitaba llegaba con la intención de tocar el tema, le era imposible no dejarse llevar por sus palabras y callar mientras la observaba.

— Cuando sean marido y mujer, tendrá que soportar lo parlanchina que eres — su tono sarcástico se encontraba ahí, aun así Marinette se permitió soltar un suspiro.

De pronto ambos se quedaron en silencio. Marinette había llevado su vista hacia el cielo, y él pudo deducir que existía algo que le aquejaba ante _lo bueno_ que se había presentado a su vida.

— _Chat Noir_ — le llamó por él _nombre estúpido_ que se había inventado, logrando que su atención se fijara en sus labios — Cuando este casada ¿Te irás de mi vida porque es indecente charlar a solas con una mujer casada que, a pesar de todo, solo tiene corazón para ti?

Aquella pregunta lo desarmo por completo, pues sonaba como un anhelo destruido.

Se replanteo la idea que ella le habia dado; _huir al nuevo mundo_, solo ellos dos. Pero luego recordó que su futuro prometido era él, y que era demasiado _estúpido_ tenerse celos hacia él mismo.

Pero ahí estaban. Por qué deseaba que ella estuviese feliz ante un matrimonio, deseaba que tuviese la opción de elegirlo así como habia elegido entregarle su corazón de forma casi _fugaz_.

Sonrió de medio lado, incorporándose de su posición para quedar frente a frente con el rostro de ella, rosando los labios con su pulgar cubierto en aquella fina tela.

_¿Sería feliz Marinette al saber que de una u otra forma me eligió a mí?_, se preguntó, observándola con detenimiento.

Le diría. Estaba seguro que le diría la próxima vez que ambos se vieran sin aquel antifaz de por medio. Así, sí ella se molestaba y deseaba mandarlo al demonio él haría lo que ella no podía; decir _lo que pensaba_, aunque lo que fuese a decir fuera una mentira. Dejaría que decidiera ella.

Pero realmente esperaba que lo aceptara, eso era lo que anhelaba su corazón.

— Yo me iré de tu vida él día que tú lo digas, estés o no casada. Esa será tu decisión — atinó a decir, como una sutil promesa de lo que vendría.

Esperando que en el futuro, las mujeres no tuviesen que callar para complacer a los demás y que soltaran la voz para ser escuchadas. Tal como lo hacía Marinette con él.

Ella sonrió ante su respuesta, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba.

Realmente como deseaba que él fuese su elección.

[…]

.

.

Bien, traje tarde este día debido a que el día 10 de mayo me fui a casa de mi madre para la celebración del día de las madres (acá en México es este día) y no pude subirlo. Iba a pedirle a mi buen Alex que lo hiciera por mí, pero entonces mi maldito Whatsapp caducó por qué no lo actualice y bueno, acá en el pueblo no tengo INTERNET y hace días me acabe mis datos. Razón por la cual estoy subiendo el día 10, 11 y 12 de golpe.

Espero que les allá gustado. El asunto con el AU victoriano fue bastante difícil pues solo me los puedo imaginar en "fiestas aglomeradas" o "bailes de mascara" pero este último es para él día 11, así que deje pasar ese, e hice una investigación que me traje en USB sobre ese periodo en especifico.

Resulta que Inglaterra estaba en guerra por el opio (dos guerras) y Francia también por pedos de Napoleón tercero. Así como el asunto de que la opresión de las mujeres comenzaba a verse _peor_ en Inglaterra, tomé este tema de la época para usarlo. Durante la época victoriana poco a poco los tabús en contra de que la mujer opinara comenzaron a morir, y nació la universidad de Queens donde podían asistir a escuela superior y eso estaba genial. También añadí lo del matrimonio arreglado porque era muy típico de la época "Primero matrimonio, luego el amor"

En fin, espero que este sencillo Oneshot les llamara la atención aunque sea un poco. Un abrazo.


	11. Baile de mascaras

Marinette se dejó caer en uno de los escalones del interior del patio de su escuela, completamente derrotada ante todo lo acontecido.

La máscara de color blanco que tanto habia cuidado para que permaneciera impecable ahora se encontraba entre sus dedos, así como su vestido se encontraba levemente sucia por los bordes debido a las bebidas que habían sido regadas por el suelo.

Se habia esforzado tanto al igual que los presidentes de las demás clases para aquel baile, para que todos sus compañeros lo disfrutaran.

Y como un plus para ella, para que Adrien pudiese disfrutar de esa fiesta de fin de curso, pues el habia sido el que habia dado la idea de forma vaga mientras se pedían opiniones.

Estaba justo por bailar con él, quien llevaba una máscara color platinada cubriendo parte de su rostro. Si bien, no resaltaban sus ojos con ese color, la máscara sí que lo hacía reflejando sus tonos verdosos en ella.

Pero como ya era habitual, un alumno con el corazón roto habia sido _akumatizado_, el resto prácticamente ya era una historia que bien conocía.

Si bien todo habia vuelto a la normalidad después de la lucha, y ahora Tikki dormía plácidamente en su sencillo bolso a juego con su máscara, la mayor parte de sus compañeros se terminaron retirando por el trago amargo sufrido esa noche.

Adrien había sido uno de ellos, por orden de su padre, claramente.

Y ahora ella se encontraba ahí completamente sola. Quizás el Director Damocles ya se habia encargado de cerrar la escuela sin darse cuenta de su presencia, pues en ese momento parecía algo espectral.

Respingo al sentir como tomaban de su mano su máscara, volviendo a la realidad de aquellos tormentosos pensamientos, observando a Chat Noir frente a ella con una amplia sonrisa, quien comenzó a acercar su pequeño antifaz hacia ella para poder colocarlo con suavidad.

Marinette se dejó hacer, preguntándose porque razón habia vuelto a cargar energías y regresar después de una hora de que el incidente pasara, pero no se atrevió a preguntar al ver que él le tendía la mano.

— El baile de mascaras no termina hasta que estén dos personas con mascaras dispuestas a bailar ¿No es así? — inquirió con perspicacia, para después rascar su cabeza, confundido sobre sus palabras — Bien, eso sonó mejor en mi cabeza, pero espero haberme dado a entender.

Ella suspiró, tomando la mano de él, quien amplió su sonrisa ante este gesto de ella, tomando su bastón y abriendo una _aplicación_ donde colocó una pista de música relajada, una que ella pudo identificar como un_ vals_ tradicional, para colocar el bastón donde ella anteriormente estaba sentada.

Chat Noir la tomó de su cintura con algo de timidez, esperando que sus acciones no fuesen malinterpretadas por Marinette, quien al contrario, colocó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

— No era necesario ¿Sabes? — dijo ella en un susurró, dejándose llevar por la guía de él al bailar en un ritmo acompasado.

— Cuando me estaba por ir, escuche decir a una de tus compañeras — intentó fingir hacer memoria del nombre durante unos segundos — La pequeña, Rose, creo que se llama. La escuché decir que seguro estarías triste debido a lo que ocurrió, volví a verificar y me encontré con algo que pocas veces he visto; a una derrotada Marinette — añadió, dando un par de vueltas de forma grácil, haciéndola reír.

— Tranquilo, no creo que pudiese ser un objetivo para Hawkmoth, no hubiera ajetreado más tu noche — y de eso estaba segura. No se dejaría vencer por sentimientos negativos.

El se detuvo en seco, logrando que ella levantara su cabeza para poder observarlo.

— El problema no hubiera sido que la noche se hubiese vuelto mas ajetreada, Marinette. El problema es que no quiero luchar contra ti, así como no quiero que pases por eso — confesó, haciendo sentir como poco a poco el mal sabor de boca que habia dejado esa noche en ella comenzara a desaparecer — Así que, por lo que queda de _nuestro pequeño baile de mascaras_, piensa en cosas positivas; como en la persona con la cual te hubiese gustado bailar toda la noche, por ejemplo — añadió él, intentando recobrar el ánimo.

Marinette se limitó a sonreír sin decir nada más, siendo guiada por los pasos de él, descubriendo que Chat Noir en efecto era un muy buen bailarín.

No se atrevió a decirle que, después de todo, se encontraba bailando con quien _realmente_ le hubiese gustado bailar toda la noche, pues realmente la estaba pasando bien.

Sí, sin lugar a duda lo escogería a él, aunque su interior se mostrara confundido ante sus propios pensamientos.

Mientras tanto, Chat Noir pensó que realmente hubiese sido agradable bailar con Marinette antes de que todo lo del akuma sucediera, y que de una forma egocéntrica deseaba que pensara en él.

[…]

.

.

Pequeñito y algo simple pero creo yo que es un bonito momento Marichat.

Quise mesclar el asunto de los "deberes de héroe" con lo del baile de mascaras porque me hubiera hecho bolas al planear una razón por la cual Chat Noir estuviera pero Ladybug no. No sé, quizás era muy simple y me hice mucho lio.

En fin, esto ha sido lo que ha salido. A ver que me toca para el día 12.


	12. Después de la revelación

El akuma si que había causado un gran caos esta vez.

Y no uno que se pudiese referir a todo lo físico, pues aquello podía ser traído de vuelta a la normalidad después de derrotar al villano.

El caos al que ahora ellos se enfrentaban era a nada menos que lo que ahora se encontraba en cabezas de ambos.

_Ladybug había perdido un pendiente_, por lo tanto su transformación habia acabado, de forma paulatina y con suficiente tiempo para que Chat Noir con ayuda de su cataclismo la liberara, pero habia acabado a fin de cuentas; y Tikki no estaba con ella.

Chat Noir tuvo poco tiempo para reaccionar y que la identidad de ella no fuese expuesta, encerrándose en el primer armario de utilería que encontró dentro del edificio de la televisora, donde poco a poco y por más que no lo deseara, quedó descubierto debido a la falta de energía que tenia Plagg en el momento.

Ambos se miraron atónitos durante unos segundos, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Pero tuvieron que dejar todo el caos que en sus cabezas resonaban, pues debían recuperar el pendiente faltante para que Marinette pudiese transformarse mientras Adrien se dedicaba a alimentar a Plagg con el queso que tenia para las emergencias.

Ninguno se animó a decir nada, ambos estaban absortos en sus pensamientos mientras conectaban todos los puntos, sin posibilidad de pensar que aquello era un sueño, pues ahora que lo veían, _era demasiado obvio_.

Plagg hablo de lo bobos que podían llegar a ser mientras devoraba el pedazo de queso que Adrien le habia tendido, aunque ellos no habían entendido mucho ante su parloteo con su boca llena, además tampoco es como si tuvieran cabeza para ello.

Y pronto, dispuesto a salir para luchar por el par faltante del Miraculous de la creación, se transformó sin siquiera pensar en algún plan, llevando su mano hasta la puerta del armario.

Pero fue detenido al ser tirado del cascabel hacia ella, haciéndolo mantenerse quieto en su lugar.

— ¿Qué haces? — le cuestionó en voz baja, atreviéndose finalmente a cruzar palabras con él.

Pues en su mente solo pasaba _toda _la confusión que habia sentido ante sus sentimientos y en lo estúpida que era, pues siempre se habia tratado del mismo chico.

— ¿No es obvio? ¡Voy a recuperar tu pendiente! — le dijo, colocando sus manos a sus costados — No te dejaré luchar sin tus poderes. No ahora que sé que eres el doble de importante para mí — atinó a decir, bajando la mirada — Ladybug siempre fue importante en mi vida, y Marinette también, más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir por lo bobo que soy, pero — hizo una pausa, suspirando — Esas dos personas importantes, resultaron ser una sola, por lo tanto eres el doble de importante, Marinette, no quiero perderte o que salgas lastimada por qué no te pude proteger — y ante esas palabras, el interior de Marinette se removió.

Soltó el cascabel por inercia, sonriendo al escucharlo hacer aquel _irritante_ ruido para después lanzarse en brazos de Chat Noir para abrazarlo, hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

— También eres el doble de importante para mí, por eso no quiero que hagas las cosas por instinto — pidió en voz baja, aferrándose con fuerza a él — Necesito que me lleves a un lugar, y ahí buscaremos ayuda para que no lo enfrentes solo y puedan recuperar el pendiente. No quiero ponerte en peligro.

Chat Noir respondió el abrazo, intentando fundirse con ella en ese instante. Escuchar esas palabras realmente era un bálsamo para él, pues en el fondo temía que una reacción diferente se desencadenara.

— Lo que la princesa ordene se acatara — bromeó por lo bajo, atreviéndose a besar la coronilla de su cabeza, gesto que dejó a ambos con las mejillas con un toque de carmín.

Un gesto que él compartía con Marinette cuando era Chat Noir, pero que ahora tenía _más_ significado del que ninguno pudo prever.

— Y ¿Eso significa que este gato ya no será lanzado por los aires con tu _yoyo_? — se atrevió a preguntar, intentando que aquella burbuja rosa en la cual ambos habían ingresado se reventara _por ahora_, pues estaba consciente de que tenían trabajo que hacer.

— No tenientes a la suerte, gatito.

[…]

.

.

¿Cortito pero bonito? No sé. Realmente sigo intentando evitando una escena en el "balcón" en estos Oneshots para poder usarla plenamente en el día 18 que es precisamente de lo que va ese día, así que intento imaginar otras situaciones para que no sean monótonas para ustedes (además, creo que tenemos bastante de eso! Quiero variar algo)

Espero sea de su agrado uvu

¡Un besoteee! Hasta el día de mañana 13 que venimos con "Villano", a ver que me toca escribir que, no tengo idea nuevamente jajaja.


	13. Villano

― Marinette, detente por favor ¡Es una locura lo que tratas de hacer! ― exclamó con horror al adivinar sus acciones. Realmente lo que ella estaba intentando hacer era como tirarse a un _vacío_, pues no tenía oportunidad.

No contra ese villano. No estando sola.

― No puedo dejar que te haga algo ¡Estas herido y necesitas recuperarte! ― soltó ella, girando su vista para encontrarse con la de él que lucía realmente preocupado ante sus palabras ― Debo enfrentarlo si quiero darte tiempo para poder vencerlo juntos, Chat Noir ― añadió con seguridad, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Por un momento el quedó completamente pasmado ante esa sonrisa segura que ella le mostraba, sin temor a lo que ese villano pudiese hacerle sólo por protegerlo a él.

Su seguridad, sus palabras y sobretodo su convicción era algo que comenzaba a taladrar su cabeza de forma intensa, pero por más que quisiera _ver más allá_ no podía.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la escuchó exclamar de sorpresa, haciendo que el respingara ante la posibilidad de que todo _hubiese fallado_.

Pero no. Ahí estaba ella, con el temple de hierro sin temor a enfrentarse en solitario a aquel villano mientras él _intentaba_ ponerse de pie, dispuesto a continuar.

Pensó en lo ágil que podía ser Marinette, pues parecía pensar a la perfección cada movimiento realizado, casi como si la suerte estuviese de su lado.

Frunció el ceño, levemente molesto ¡Realmente las cosas tendían a no salir como lo planeaba! Sabía que Marinette no necesitaba _que le defendieran_, pero _esto_ comenzaba a rayar en lo ridículo _¡El caballero en la brillante armadura debería ser él!_

¡Él debía estar derrotando a ese villano, moliéndolo a golpes para poder ganarse la admiración de ella!

_No debía ser al revés_, no se suponía que él se quedará como un gato herido en batalla mientras ella lo defendía, haciendo que su admiración hacia ella creciera cada vez más.

― ¡Chat Noir, ahora! ― le llamó con urgencia, casi pudo sentir _el dolor_ en sus palabras, y con la última reserva de energía que tenía, logró atravesar al villano de la mazmorra en turno con su _poderosa espada de energía_.

En la pantalla principal aparecía que _Chat Noir_ había derrotado al villano _Mephisto_, logrando así desbloquear un siguiente nivel que parecía ser parte del inframundo de ese extraño pero entretenido juego que según las críticas que habia recibido, tenía una dificultad extrema desde el inicio, cosa que concedió al instante que comenzaron a jugarlo.

― ¡Lo hiciste! ― exclamó emocionada, dejando caer el mando del videojuego en el sofá, completamente exhausta ― Después de tres horas ¡Pero está hecho! ― añadió divertida.

Chat Noir negó con la cabeza, resignada. Pensando que quizás Marinette sería una perfecta superheroina, tenía todo el temple de una. Pero, el hecho de imaginarla haciendo algo similar pero contra un _villano real_, aquellos akumatizados que luchaba día con día, realmente le hacía desear que fuese algo que _Ladybug_ no notará cuando necesitara un aliado digno de llevar un Miraculous, no deseaba que Marinette se pusiese así en un peligro real.

Siendo un videojuego podía sentir su alma salir unos segundos al ver sus estrategias realmente algo disparatadas. No se lo imaginaba en la vida real, le causaba miedo.

Más cuando ella habia sido el foco de atención de más de un villano en turno.

― Quien lo logró fuiste tú, pero recuerda que no tienes que arriesgarte así ¡Fue realmente peligroso! ― fue lo que atinó a decir, sintiéndose finalmente algo más relajado.

― Chat, es solo un videojuego ― agregó ella, cosa que él héroe felino simplemente ignoró.

Sabía que era un videojuego, pero por algun motivo podía imaginarla haciendo ese tipo de cosas contra un villano real, cosa que le provocaba miedo.

No tenía idea de que no estaba del todo equivocado, pero era algo que no podía evitar.

[…]

.

.

Mi primera idea para esto había sido algo más "estresante", no que se resumiera a que finalmente era un videojuego, pero al ver que el día de hoy (Si, por que olvide el subir esto, me odio) toca "Angst", decidí que esto quedará como algo para "pasar el rato".

Ya veré como me va escribiendo lo del día de hoy, día 14. Deséenme suerteeeeee que no sé qué caraio haré aun.


	14. Angst

Gabriel Agreste tenía su mirada fija sobre la pantalla frente a él, deslizando con delicadeza las imágenes que habían comenzado una nueva ola en la farándula; _Chat Noir_, el afamado superhéroe de París visitando a una jovencita en la azotea de esta, donde ambos parecían estar lo suficientemente cómodos hablando el uno con él otro como si conocieran todos los secretos.

En otras se podía observar cómo incluso los padres de la adolescente que reconoció al instante se les unían, llevando lo que parecían ser aperitivos en una bandeja. Se les veía felices.

Un set completo de fotos, seguramente esa persona había estado adquiriendo una gran variedad de imágenes en un periodo extenso de tiempo.

Pensó en ese instante que aquello era realmente bueno y no pudo evitar sonreír de forma maliciosa. Le era útil, después de todo, frente a sus ojos podía observar lo que parecía ser un punto débil para Chat Noir, alguien que a diferencia de Ladybug no se podía defender con facilidad.

No planeaba hacerle daño, quizás sólo hacerle creer al héroe que lo haría. Pensó en mil y un formas de hacerlo, desde el intentar usarla como un Akuma al cual seguramente él se rehusaría a luchar, e incluso pensando en usar a _Lila Rossi_ de cierta forma para lograr aquello o simplemente otorgándole el poder de _Volpina_ e incluso como _Chamaleon_ para que se acercara lo suficiente al héroe y arrebatarle el Miraculous.

Tenía muchas opciones en mente, muchas formas de poder jugar sus cartas a favor con aquella información.

Pero de repente, como si de un pequeño chasquido en su cabeza se tratara, un peculiar detalle en una de las tantas fotografías llamó su atención.

Chat Noir en una de las fotografías llevaba un bonito suéter temático de _un gato negro_, con lo que parecía ser un gran cascabel dorado bordado meticulosamente, era algo hecho a mano seguramente por la joven aspirante a diseñadora, algo que seguramente habia hecho exclusivamente para él.

Pero aun así, _ya había visto esa prenda_, en Adrien y en más de una ocasión.

Recordó brevemente la primera vez que lo vio usar esa prenda, Adrien se encontraba listo para iniciar su práctica de piano frente a él y Nathalie, cuando el delicado bordado y sencillo diseño llamaron su atención, preguntándole donde habia conseguido aquello, pues se negaba a que su hijo diera publicidad gratis a otra _casa rival_.

― _Fue un regalo de Marinette, lo hizo para mí. Aun así, no te preocupes, padre, sólo lo uso en casa_ ― le respondió con nerviosismo en aquella ocasión, cosa que le hizo sonreír orgulloso al ver que su hijo entendía claramente el porqué de su pregunta tan repentina, además de sentir algo de admiración por el excelente trabajo de la joven, pensando que si se esforzaba lo suficiente podía llegar a explotar su talento al máximo y conseguir sus sueños.

Aunque claro, tampoco estaba dispuesto a que lo derrocaran de su título en el mundo de la moda; en ese momento pensó que el futuro sería interesante, una verdadera competencia si se lo preguntaban.

Pero ahora, después de tomar la tableta digital y dirigirse al dormitorio de su hijo quien aún se encontraba en clases y buscar entre sus pertenencias, observó nuevamente aquel _curioso_ suéter.

Mismo que aparecía en la tableta que tenía en mano.

Mismo que Chat Noir portaba orgulloso con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro, luciendo realmente feliz, faceta que podía ver _rara vez_ en su hijo, pero estaba seguro que salía a flote cuando el nombre de aquella joven salía a colación.

De pronto sus planes le importaron poco y sintió rabia; una que se acumulaba en su garganta de forma intensa y lograba hacerle tener una sensación de amargura en la lengua. Al contrario de lo que podía pensar en un principio, aquellas emociones no estaban siendo desatadas por la gran posibilidad de que su hijo fuese _Chat Noir_ y que todo el tiempo el anillo del gato negro había estado frente a sus narices, sintiéndose levemente estúpido al ser engañado de una forma quizás absurda por su hijo.

No sentía rabia por la culpabilidad que se apoderaba de él al caer en cuenta de que habia puesto a su hijo en peligro, e incluso pelear contra él cara a cara.

Su rabia era por ver aquella clara sonrisa en el rostro de Chat Noir acompañado por una familia que no era la suya. Sonriendo ampliamente _con una familia_ que no era la suya, porque la suya estaba quebrada.

Él hacía todo lo posible por reparar eso, por volver a tener a su esposa y que a su hijo no le faltara la madre que pareció ver cuando abrazaba a Sabine Cheng como muestra de agradecimiento en una de las fotografías, para después despedirse.

Mientras que, cada vez lo sentía más distante. Sentía que Adrien poco a poco se alejaba de él, y aquello lo dio por hecho pensando que era debido a sus propias acciones, pues estaba centrándose demasiado en el bien de su familia.

Pero no era solamente eso.

_Era esa familia ajena_, pensó con rabia al sentir _celos_, al no poderle otorgar esa felicidad a su hijo.

Porque más que una sospecha, prácticamente ante sus ojos se encontraba una confirmación. Las cosas cuadraban.

Él no salía con el suéter por _dar publicidad a alguien más_, no lo hacía para que la joven Dupain-Cheng no reconociera su propia obra.

― ¿Padre? ― la voz desconcertada de Adrien logró que elevará su mirada, sintiendo los pasos de su hijo a su espalda ― ¿Ocurre algo? ― preguntó el menor, colocándose a su lado.

Cuando Adrien fue capaz de distinguir el suéter que Marinette le había regalado a él siendo Chat Noir, notó de inmediato las imágenes que se mostraban en la tableta que tenía su padre en mano, dejándolo sin aliento.

Gabriel Agreste en ese momento se olvidó por completo de su alterego. Se olvidó por completo de su búsqueda por el poder, no existía en ese instante en él algo de _Hawkmoth_, sólo era Gabriel; un padre desecho ante una verdad.

Ante la verdad de que su hijo tenía alguien más a quien querer como una familia, en lugar de la que ya tenía. No podía culparlo, después de todo ¡Pero todo lo hacía por él, por su familia!

Pero aquello era lo más doloroso en su corazón; _no poder culparlo_, pues era su culpa.

― Parece que encontraste un lugar donde verdaderamente eres feliz ― soltó con amargura y sin pensarlo, tendiéndole la tableta de lleno a las manos de su hijo quien seguía pasmado por lo que veía.

Adrien había visto las fotos esa mañana, estaba algo alterado por cómo habían reaccionado todos con Marinette, así como el temor de que eso ocasionara que ella y su familia fuesen blanco de Hawkmoth. Miles de cosas en mente, pero nunca pensó que su padre podría relacionar algo _tan simple_, algo que de hecho no le habia tomado importancia en el momento.

― Padre, yo… es algo que puedo explicar, no es lo que piensas ― se intentó excusar, pero supo por la mirada de su progenitor que no existiría palabra de él que creyera.

Gabriel extendió una mano, pidiéndole con un gesto que guardara silencio.

― ¿Es bueno estar con una familia que no es tuya? ¿Acaso te están dando algo que yo no te he podido dar? ¡Te lo doy todo, Adrien! ― espetó con vehemencia, levantando su tono de voz mientras sentía como la acidez en su estómago acrecentaba ― Sí, se ve que son todo lo que quieres y más, liberándote de esta _maldita _vida que sufres en esta casa, porque nunca has estado más feliz ― añadió con desdén, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación.

_No deseaba verlo_, porque sabía que le estaba dando toda la razón con sus palabras. Porque sus palabras eran verdad, y aquello era lo que más dolía en el corazón de Gabriel.

No observó como el semblante de Adrien cambió, mostrándose completamente abatido por las palabras tan directas de su padre; palabras que eran verdad.

Porque la familia de Marinette no era la suya, pero si le daban lo que su padre pareció desinteresado en darle; apoyo, amor y la oportunidad de ser escuchado.

Porque estar cerca de Marinette le llevó a recordar lo que era tener una familia de verdad, y en ella podía ver alguien en quien confiarle todos sus secretos así como hablar sus penas sin temer que pudiese pensar que _era absurdo_, pues pareció tenerlo todo. Aunque sabía que Marinette no era alguien que pudiese pensar así de él, era un miedo implantado en su cabeza debido a la inseguridad que sentía al no tener la máscara cubriendo su rostro.

― ¡No es cierto! ― exclamó el menor, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de levantar la voz a su padre, pero era algo que tenía que decir ― ¿Crees que todo lo que quiero es algo material? ¿Crees que no necesito algo como esto? ― cuestionó, extendiendo la tableta que Gabriel miró por el rabillo del ojo.

No necesitaba una confirmación, pero ahora la tenía.

Adrien no necesitaba decir aquello para que su padre estuviese seguro de haber descubierto su secreto, así que poco le importo al sentirse impotente.

― ¿Ya has dicho lo que tenías que decir? ― preguntó el mayor, apretando sus puños mientras la voz sonaba realmente enardecida ― Lo siento por no ser suficiente para ti, gracias a Dios ella te rescató como un gato callejero ― sus palabras salieron como si fuesen cuchillos al no estar pensando con claridad, al tener tantas cosas en su cabeza ― Me sentaré y veré como continuas con tu espectáculo con _esa familia_, esperando a ver cuándo todo tu teatro explota en tus narices ¿Eso es bueno para ti? ― Adrien retrocedió unos pasos, sintiendo aquellas palabras como una súbita amenaza.

Como si de pronto no estuviese hablando con su padre, sino más bien con alguna clase de enemigo.

Y sin que ambos varones se observaron, cada uno salió de la habitación con sus cabezas intentando procesar todo lo ocurrido en una fracción de segundos.

Gabriel cerró la puerta de su hijo con fuerza, siendo observado por Nathalie quien se mostraba realmente preocupaba, deseando saber en qué podía ayudar o _que habia ocurrido_. Pero Gabriel no dijo nada, simplemente se encontraba destrozado por sus propias acciones, por el hecho de que su hijo estuviese involucrado en todo aquello y _no ser suficiente_ para él.

Adrien le importó poco, y supo por el silencio de Plagg que estaba dispuesto a ayudarle para escapar de ahí donde de repente sintió todo más pequeño, sintiendo como las palabras de su padre se clavaban en su pecho, preguntándose si realmente le importaba y molestaba más el hecho que hubiese encontrado una forma de ser feliz fuera de sus muros que el arriesgar su vida diariamente combatiendo el mal.

Siendo Chat Noir salió por la ventana, con un sólo camino en mente.

Y en cuanto arribo, tocando con delicadeza la ventana circular que daba a la habitación de Marinette, ella no demoró mucho en abrirle para que accediera.

Ella enarcó una ceja al verlo entrar sin decir nada, con un semblante serio, pero rápido atribuyo que aquello no era debido a _lo que podrían decir_ gracias a las fotografía que un paparazi habia tomado de ellos dos.

― Chat Noir ¿Todo está bien? ― preguntó por lo bajo, acercándose con cuidado a él para acomodar un mechón rebelde que ocultaba parte de su ojo que lucía levemente cristalino.

Marinette se atrevió a acariciar la mejilla de él, intentando infundirle un poco de ánimo.

― No del todo ― confesó con una sonrisa amarga, sintiéndose culpable por encontrarse ahí, sabiendo que realmente podría traerle muchos problemas a Marinette y a su familia ― Pero aquí me siento mejor, aunque entenderé si después de lo ocurrido piensas que es mejor que no vuelva ― añadió, con sus últimas palabras sintiendo como se atoraban en su garganta.

Ella negó con su cabeza, rodeando el cuello del superhéroe para atraerlo en un abrazo.

Uno que realmente necesitaba en esos momentos, y que no dudó en corresponder después de sentir como el cumulo de emociones en su cabeza comenzaba a templarse, todo gracias a ella.

Pero tenía en mente gracias a las últimas palabras de su padre e incluso a sus propios miedos sobre Hawkmoth que todo aquello en algún momento llegaría a su fin.

[…]

.

.

Realmente fue difícil escribir esto, pues imaginarme algo de angustia con esta ship simplemente se me venía a la mente dos escenarios ya bastante vistos; Marinette descubriendo que es Adrien es Chat Noir y reclamándole o viceversa, o uno de los dos perdiendo al otro en combate (Marinette sin poder ayudarlo debido a que ya no tenía sus poderes, y ella destransformandose al perecer al ser el caso que Chat no alcanzara ayudarle.

Pensé en otro, donde Adrien descubre que su padre es Hawkmoth, pero eso ya lo ocupe para el día de compañeros de cuarto así que dije no a reciclar, pues realmente espero que cada día sea algo diferente lo que puedan leer (NETA espero estar lográndolo)

GRACIAS A DIOS me puse a escuchar Dear Evan Hansen, la canción de "good for you" me dio la idea perfecta para esto, y aunque en realidad no "tiene tanto que ver" con el contexto de la canción, si tiene bastantes similitudes y boom, esto salió.

Espero que les guste este día. Ya mañana nos vemos con "Encontrado" que es el día 15. Dude, ya casi a mitad de mes y estoy por ello ¡Esto me hace sentir bien!

Hasta mañanaaaaa.


	15. Encontrar

_Deseaba_ encontrar las identidades de los héroes de París. Deseaba poder tener entre sus manos aquellas joyas tan poderosas que en manos de ese par de adolescentes no hacían más que estragos, en su vida para ser específico.

Después del incidente ocurrido con _Kitty Section_, así como el repentino alejamiento de su hijo, el corazón de Bob Roth comenzó a crear un aura negativa alrededor de cualquier pensamiento que lo llevará hacia Ladybug y Chat Noir, deseando poder encontrarlos frente a frente y poder hacer algo con ellos.

Casi habían arruinado su carrera, habían tirado por el drenaje todo lo que había manejado por años atrás, incluso estaba seguro que podía ser antes de que ambos _aparentemente _prepubertos pudiesen andar en dos pies de forma correcta.

Hawkmoth podía sentir esos sentimientos negativos crecer cada día más y más, sintiendo que _quizás_ podía tener una oportunidad si lograba que estos se acrecentaban, así que espero pacientemente hasta que el hombre no pudo más debido a un desplante de su hijo.

_Todo era culpa de Ladybug y Chat Noir_, se dijo Bob, tirando todo el contenido de su escritorio sin importarle mezclar papeles importantes o que estos quedaran empapados de café.

No se dio cuenta cuando ocurrió, pero una mariposa de color purpura se posó suavemente sobre sus lentes de sol, siendo absorbida por el objeto y, posteriormente, la silueta de una _mariposa_ apareció frente a sus ojos, quedando en una especie de transe.

― _Bob, una estrella a la cual un par de niñatos lograron encontrar una forma de tirarte del cielo. Ahora es tu oportunidad, y como Finder, encuéntralos y trae sus joyas ante mí, te aseguro que teniéndolos fuera de tu camino pronto encontraras la manera de volver a surgir ―_ la voz tenebrosa del villano parecía susurrar directamente en su oído, pero lejos de provocarle algun tipo de terror, encontró aquella propuesta realmente interesante, haciéndolo sonreír maliciosamente.

― Encontrare a ese par, y cuando lo haga les arrancaré su futuro así como ellos casi lo logran conmigo ― susurró el productor, sintiendo como de repente un aura de energía comenzaba a rodearlo, esta se habia extendido desde sus gafas.

De pronto, se sentía poderoso.

[…]

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado huyendo, intentando entremezclarse entre la gente en cuanto pudo entender la forma en la que los poderes del Akuma funcionaban, todo gracias a que, la primera persona que había tomado en para _absorber_ la magia había sido nada menos que Chloé Bourgeois, justo en una transmisión en vivo directo desde la alcaldía.

Dedujo al verse perseguida junto con Alya por gran parte de la plaza de la concordia que aquel Akuma _detectaba_ rastros de magia, y como habia observado mediante la transición, absorbía está para poder ser más consiente de ella y poder comenzar un rastreo eficaz de lo más parecido a esta y a las personas que tuviesen contacto con ella.

Durante ese momento, pudo observar la desesperación en el rostro de Alya. Ella había estado en contacto con un Miraculous, al igual que Chloé, así que por obviedad pensó que aquel villano llamado _Finder_ iba en esa ocasión tras ella, temiendo más que nada por su secreto. Marinette supo eso de inmediato, pero en cuanto se separaron y él no fue por ella, estaba claro que parecía detectar las cantidades de _magia_ más fuertes.

Algo realmente problemático, pero estaba realmente agradecida de que la plaza se encontrara completamente concurrida de turistas, mezclándose entre ellos para que el Akuma no pudiese identificarla siquiera, para que Hawkmoth no viera su rostro y existiera la posibilidad de que supiera _quien_ era ella.

La multitud pronto comenzó a dispersarse, buscando encontrar un lugar para encontrarse a salvo de aquel Akuma que fácilmente podía medir poco más de dos metros y que se asemejaba en gran parte a un robot. Su mente rápidamente lo relacionó con los _centinelas_ de los comics de _X-men_, pero en lugar de ser un robot gigante que detectaba en tan famoso _gen mutante_, este parecía buscar cualquier rastro de magia en las personas y absorberla de cierta forma.

Detuvo su huida en cuanto escuchó el golpe en seco de dos metales chocando, llevando su mirada hacia donde el Akuma se encontraba, quien ahora se encontraba luchando con Chat Noir quien de cierta forma habia llegado _justo_ a tiempo.

Ahora ella debía buscar un lugar para poder transformarse e idear un plan para derrotarlo rápido. No podía exponer su identidad, pues si bien con Chloé ese asunto no era del todo un problema pues todos sabían que ella era Queen Bee, el caso de ella era muy diferente.

Pero detuvo sus pasos al escuchar un estrepitoso sonido, girándose para observar con horror como _Finder_ había arremetido el cuerpo del héroe contra el suelo, inmovilizándolo por completo; comenzando a absorber la magia de este por medio de lo que parecían unos lentes _futuristas_ de color amarillo, lugar donde probablemente se encontraba el Akuma.

― ¡Argh! ― el quejido de dolor de Chat Noir llegó directamente a sus oídos, ignorando cualquier otro sonido que pudiese estar a su alrededor, como la voz del villano en turno monologando sobre su victoria o los pasos de las personas huyendo desesperadamente.

Se mordió el labio inferior, apretando sus puños. _No podía dejarlo_, no podía dejar a Chat Noir indefenso.

Y mientras su mente intentaba conectar con su cuerpo, pudo observar una pequeña lata de _espuma_ blanca en el piso, seguramente olvidada por algun niño que jugaba en el lugar antes de que todo comenzara.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó la lata entre sus manos comenzando a correr hacia donde se encontraba _Finder_, pues tenía una sola oportunidad antes de que este notará su presencia.

Apuntando directamente a la parte de visión del Akuma, apretó el pequeño botón cubriendo por completo sus _lentes_ con la espuma blanca, logrando liberar a Chat Noir de entre sus manos robóticas para comenzar a buscar la forma de quitarse aquello de encima con desesperación.

_Finder_ gruño con desesperación al escuchar una queja por parte de Hawkmoth, para después sentirse confiado al encontrar su visión limpia nuevamente, ahora con la magia que habia obtenido con Chat Noir era más fácil poder encontrar la magia de él, al igual que la chica que habia estado persiguiendo en primer lugar; Ladybug seguramente habia vuelto en su rescate, pero ahora aunque se hubiesen marchado lejos, podía ver a la perfección su camino.

― No hay fallas, Hawkmoth, esto no me ha vencido ― atinó a decir, levantándose del piso para comenzar su camino.

Claro, no sin antes derribar uno que otro espectacular donde la cara de ambos héroes se encontraba.

[…]

Marinette hizo una mueca al sentir la mirada de Chat Noir sobre ella, pues parecía realmente molesto por su acción a pesar de que habia funcionado, aunque en su mente el escenario también las cosas pudieron haber salido diferentes, la suerte estaba de su lado.

Pero era algo que él no comprendía.

― Creo que, lo que se dice en esta situación es un "gracias" ― argumentó ella, cruzándose de brazos y recibiendo un bufido por parte del héroe.

― Marinette, te pusiste en peligro ¿Cómo piensas que puedo agradecer algo así? ― refutó a la par que llevaba sus manos hasta su rostro, levemente frustrado.

Pues, cuando ella se lo proponía, _podía sacar _algo de él que era sinceramente difícil; encontrarse frustrado por su actitud.

― ¡De no haber hecho algo quien sabe que hubiera sucedido! ― se excusó extendiendo su mano hacia él, señalándolo levemente irritada ― Hice lo que tenía que hacer porque te encontré en peligro ¿No es suficiente?

Y ante esas palabras, ambos guardaron silencio durante unos instantes.

Ambos se encontraban escondidos en un callejón, casi a las afueras del distrito trece de París. Chat Noir no había sabido cómo actuar, pues claramente aquel sujeto era _Bob Roth_, lo habia logrado suponer en cuanto lanzó una amenaza abierta a él y a Ladybug durante la transmisión donde absorbía la poca magia restante en Chloé debido a portar el Miraculous de la abeja.

Y por los antecedentes de él y Marinette, temía que la hubiese reconocido cuando ella se habia atrevido a nublar su visión e impedir que siguiera absorbiendo su propia magia. Ahora podía bien estarla buscando a ella.

Se observaron sin decir nada más, pues era más que obvio que existía un lazo que ambos eran capaces de ver, cada quien por sus propios ojos, al igual que obviando lo que ignoraban de cierta forma.

Se preocupaban el uno por el otro, de eso no había duda.

― Debo encontrar a Ladybug antes que Finder nos encuentre a nosotros ― hablo finalmente Chat Noir, girando su rostro hacia la salida del callejón, escuchando a lo lejos como la multitud comenzaba a perder el control nuevamente, siendo una señal de que se encontraba cerca.

Marinette suspiró ante su respuesta, observando en silencio el anillo de su compañero.

Le quedaban simplemente tres marcas de las cuatro a pesar de no haber usado el cataclismo.

Tomó la muñeca de este, deteniendo su andar durante unos instantes y obligándola a mirarla durante unos instantes.

― Ten cuidado ― atinó a decir ella, logrando que con esas simples palabras el ambiente entre ellos dejara de ser tan tenso.

Chat Noir le sonrió levemente, tomando con su mano libre el agarre de Marinette.

― Gracias, y lo intentaré ― hizo una pausa, observando como sus manos se conectaban de una forma realmente natural ― Eres alguien que a pesar de no tener este tipo de habilidades, eres realmente alguien mágica, Marinette, no dejes que te encuentre ― atinó a decir, deshaciendo el agarre que ambos tenían.

Sintiendo esa acción como algo incorrecto. Su cabeza le decía que debía permanecer a su lado.

Ella lo observó marcharse, sintiendo como su aliento se habia entrecortado levemente, al igual de una sensación fría en sus manos al no tener contacto alguno con las de él.

Ultimadamente, era algo que sucedía muy a menudo.

Tikki salió de su pequeño bolso, observando a su portadora antes de sonreír.

― Chat Noir es alguien muy dulce contigo, siendo Ladybug o Marinette ― se atrevió a comentar, recibiendo una pequeña y apenada sonrisa de la adolescente ― Tengo la impresión de que está comenzando a encontrar a la persona que eres entre esas dos identidades ― añadió Tikki, logrando que Marinette suspirara.

― Yo también tengo la impresión de que sucede lo mismo conmigo con él, Tikki ― y, después de compartir un par de miradas, ambas sabían lo que debían hacer.

Salir de ahí y encontrar a Chat Noir para vencer a _Finder_. Y quizás, encontrarse a sí mismos en el camino.

[…]

.

.

Esto iba a ser más corto. Pero la idea era realmente algo complicada.

Comencé pensando en llevar a cabo un escrito inspirándome nuevamente en una canción (Found Tonight) perooo, como eso lo hice el día de ayer, descarte la idea para dejarlo en otra ocasión y que no fuese repetitivo.

Como verán, este Akuma se asemeja un poco a lo que sabemos de la sinopsis de un capitulo próximo a estrenarse, solamente que decidí jugar con esto y meter un poco a lo centinelas de los x-men pues no sabemos cómo va a funcionar (No recuerdo si era el de Sabrina o Ms Mendeleiev, bueno ya más tarde sabré jaja)

En sí, el Oneshot se trata sobre encontrar muchas cosas, pero muchaaaaas cosas wuuuu.

Así que, a pesar de lo disparatado, espero que fuese de su agrado esta interacción. No todo tiene que ser enteramente meloso, acá vemos como el minino saca sus garras preocupado.

Añado que no escribí como se derrota al Akuma por que como dice Deadpool: Que escritores (escritora) tan flojos (floja), además de que eso ya en sí creo que me volveria esto más algo Ladynoir, pero me estoy manteniendo firme con que todo se mantenga en el tema jaja.

¡Así que hasta mañana que toca "Fantasmas"! y como es habitual, tengo miedo porque no sé de qué escribir. No saben cómo di vueltas en la cama intentando adivinar que hacer acá.


	16. Fantasmas

En cuanto pusieron un pie fuera de sala del cine, ambas mujeres se sintieron con un peso menos de encima y pudieron respirar aliviadas de que todo aquello hubiese acabado por fin.

Realmente ver una película de terror ellas solas no era una gran idea, menos gracias a que ambas de cierta forma sabían que _algunas cosas místicas_ sí que podían ser reales, claro no tal como lo dictaba aquella película a la que habían entrado donde un fantasma hacia posesión del cuerpo de animales para poder cobrar su venganza así como calmar la sed de sangre con _aquel_ con quien habia pactado. Pero, el asunto de las _posesiones_ era algo bastante habitual en París desde hacía unos años atrás, y aunque no fuesen exactamente lo mismo sí que tenía una horripilante similitud que logró poner los nervios de ambas al límite.

Alya era la más calmada de las dos en esos instantes, estando consiente de las cosas y de que realmente debían temerle más a los vivos y a los posibles akumatizados que a cualquier ente espectral que pudiese aparecer frente a ellas, y se podría decir que de cierta forma había disfrutado la película más de lo que ella misma espera. La razón de su alivio al salir del recinto era simple; por fin podía sentir su mano.

A ojos de Alya, Marinette podía ser una persona increíblemente valiente así como amable, que no se dejaba pisotear por nadie pero nunca buscaba pasar por encima de los demás. Recordaba que en el pasado su mejor amiga se había atrevido a enfrentarse a uno que otro Akuma para que dejara en paz a personas inocentes, siendo arrastrada en los problemas durante el camino.

Por un tiempo, pensó que Marinette a lo único que podría parecerle tener miedo era al rechazo y quedarse dormida a pesar de poner al menos cinco alarmas para poder empezar el día, pero pronto descubrió que ella realmente no era fan del _cine paranormal_.

Algo que le causaba bastante gracia, considerando en la ciudad donde vivían. Marinette era una persona que podía dar un pequeño brinquito si alguien comenzaba a murmurar algo sobre _algun_ ente o fantasma, cosa que después de un tiempo entendió que esto se debía a su abuela, Gina.

Gina era una mujer realmente increíble que compartía muchas cualidades con su amiga, sólo que la abuela de esta era alguien mucho más atrevida y que era capaz de lanzarse a los riesgos más impresionantes con tal de vivir una nueva aventura. En una de esas _aventuras_, cuando Marinette tenía apenas cinco años de edad, la mujer la habia llevado a explorar ciertas zonas de las catacumbas de París, donde para desgracia de ambas, terminaron separadas y perdidas por un par de horas, dando a relucir que en realidad lo despistada que podía ser Marinette era otra cosa que tenía en común con su abuela.

Marinette recordaba aquello como una experiencia borrosa, pero sin duda aterradora, donde su mente infantil comenzó a jugarle bromas con respecto a la realidad y observando _seres_ que realmente no estaban ahí, o eso era lo que ella decía para convencerse de ello. Después de ese evento tan particular, Gina cambio en cuanto al trato de Marinette, buscando eliminar un posible trauma e intentando ser una abuela excepcional para su pequeña nieta.

Aun así, se podría decir que las cosas ya estaban asentadas.

A pesar de que ambas fuesen prácticamente mujeres que recientemente se habían independizado, Marinette tenía aquel miedo dentro de sí. Razón por la cual decidieron ir a ver aquella tan afamada película de terror, pues según su amiga en algun momento tendría que superarlo y terminar una película de ese género por completo. Y sí, lo había logrado, podía ver en su rostro como se mostraba orgullosa ante su hazaña.

Aunque el precio a pagar había sido su mano.

― No estuvo tan mal ¿Verdad? ― preguntó la morena, abriendo la puerta del complejo de departamentos donde Marinette ahora residía, dejándola pasar antes que ella.

― No, y ahora que lo pienso en verdad la trama es algo tonta ― se atrevió a decir, esperando a que Alya pasará, entonces la vio entornar sus ojos ― ¡Vamos! Todas las señales estaban ahí; la fría ventisca por las ventanas que se suponían no estar abiertas, los fallos en la luz e incluso la música _supuestamente_ romántica al fondo para crear tensión ― añadió, cruzándose de brazos después de oprimir el elevador y ver que este no generaba ninguna respuesta en la pantalla donde deberían mostrar los números.

La morena intentó no reír ante las palabras de su amiga, en un claro movimiento para que su mente _creyera_ sus propias palabras. Lo bueno de todo aquello, es que podía ver eso ahora y que no habia terminado levantándose del asiento al iniciar los primeros diez minutos de la película.

Aunque ahora que recordaba, sí que lo habia hecho, pero ella se lo habia impedido. _Detalles_, pensó Alya con una sonrisa relajada.

― Bien, entonces ¿Alguna razón en específica para que quisieras que pasara la noche aquí? ― preguntó intrigada, elevando una ceja, mientras esperaban que el ascensor hiciera algun movimiento ― ¿Es por qué tienes miedo o por qué quieres hacer cosas indecentes con tu amiga, Dupain-Cheng? ― inquirió, logrando que Marinette se sonrojara ante el comentario tan atrevido de Alya, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

― ¡Alya! ― se quejó por lo bajo, observándola por el costado ― _Quizás_ tenga algo de miedo ― confesó, logrando que su amiga riera ampliamente ― ¡Bien, sí que tengo miedo! Por favor deja de reírte o hacer bromas que alguien podría malinterpretar.

La morena negó con su cabeza divertida, para después soltar un suspiro debido a la demora del ascensor, preguntándose qué ocurría.

De repente pudo sentir a su lado a Marinette dar un brinco, observándola como se pegaba a la pared más cercana presa de un repentino susto.

Una joven mujer habia tocado el hombro de su amiga, la reconoció como la vecina de Marinette, aquella que vivía al otro lado del corredor.

― No era mi intención asustarte, Marinette, solo te comentaba que los técnicos se encuentran trabajando de emergencia en el ascensor, una persona se quedó atorada en nuestro y están haciendo lo posible para ponerlo a funcionar nuevamente ― comentó de forma amable ― Avisaron que quizás la electricidad puede fallar, intenta caminar con cuidado ― añadió mostrando una genuina preocupación.

Alya entendió que su vecina estaba consciente de que su amiga podía pasar _gran parte_ de su día a día en el piso debido a sus descuidos, por lo cual disimulo una pequeña tos.

Cuando la mujer se marchó, ambas se miraron sabiendo que debían subir por las escaleras; algo que sin duda no les alegraba mucho, pues habían caminado desde el cine hasta allí, pero era la única opción.

O más bien, la única _opción coherente_ en pensamiento de Marinette, pues fácilmente pudo transformarse y llegar hasta su departamento sin problema. O eso es lo que hubiera hecho si Alya no se encontrara presente, pero finalmente aquello era debido a sus _miedos_.

Cuando llegaron al piso donde se encontraba su departamento, pudieron ver a un par de hombres trabajando en el panel del elevador, rápidamente notaron que las luces de los pasillos se encontraban apagadas y ellos llevaban cascos con una lámpara integrada. Para Alya aquello no le extraño, pues era justamente lo que la vecina de Marinette comentaba minutos atrás.

Pero cuando sintió a Marinette aferrarse a su brazo mientras caminaban, no pudo evitar suspirar. Realmente no era un augurio de buena suerte el que ese día ocurriera eso, una coincidencia que quizás tendría a Marinette dando vueltas en la cama murmurando un sinfín de teorías o temiendo ante cualquier ruido extraño.

_Seguramente iba a ser una noche difícil, _pensó, pero realmente valía la pena si era para que Marinette se encontrara más tranquila. Después de todo, ella también habia hecho muchas cosas para ayudarle, de eso se trataba la amistad.

Aunque después de abrir la puerta del apartamento de ella y encontrarse que en efecto, no había electricidad incluso dentro, se replanteo el por qué tenía que ser ella en ese preciso momento al sentir como ella se anclaba más de su brazo, ladeando levemente su cuerpo.

Quizás necesitaba un remplazo, al menos por esa noche su mano y brazo ya habían sufrido lo suficiente.

― Marinette, no hay electricidad porque están trabajando en el elevador, tú misma lo viste ― soltó Alya, tomando entre sus manos su teléfono móvil para encender la linterna de este, adentrándose al departamento _prácticamente_ tirando de Marinette para que entrara, cerrando la puerta tras ellas ― Bien, por ahora ¿Tienes una lámpara de mano? Estar todo el rato con los móviles los descargara y no hay forma de, hey ¿Tierra llamando a Marinette? ― dirigió su mirada a su amiga que, parecía realmente absorta en algun punto de la habitación.

Específicamente en el gran ventanal que estaba al fondo, uno que se encontraba abierto y dejaba entrar la fría brisa de la noche.

Entendió de pronto que su amiga comenzó a tener una clase de miedo, pues Marinette no solía creer en las _coincidencias_, siendo el caso que algo realmente similar ocurría en la película fantasmagórica que habían visto esa tarde.

― Seguramente dejaste la ventana abierta sin darte cuenta ― intentó calmarla, pero de forma sutil una melodía comenzó a colarse por sus oídos.

Verdaderamente sutil, estaba en un volumen por demás bajo y debido a lo encimadas que venían en su conversación lo habían pasado por alto.

Alya dirigió su mirada hacia la habitación de Marinette, donde identifico que provenía aquella música lenta, y por el pequeño borde de la puerta pudo notar una luz tenue, la habitación estaba siendo iluminada.

Marinette soltó un chillido que rápidamente fue interrumpido por la mano de Alya, quien le indico que guardara silencio.

― Es un fantasma ― murmuró con dificultad al ser su boca cubierta por completo.

― No es un maldito fantasma, Marinette, seguro es un ladrón ― susurró, separando su mano de la boca de su amiga para tomar en mano lo primero que encontró; un pequeño florero de cristal ― Uno que se ha metido con las chicas equivocadas ― añadió, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta con sigilo.

Marinette intentó detenerla pues ¿¡Como negar la existencia de algo así con todo lo que vivían en la ciudad!? Quizás el ver aquella película había sido como una especie de presagio para que huyeran ¡Pero Alya estaba haciendo todo lo contrario!

Sin más reparos, tomó su bolso entre sus manos, observando de reojo a Tikki quien la miro con determinación, infundiéndole confianza y que ella apoyaría cualquier decisión que tomara para salvaguardar su integridad, aunque fuese revelar su identidad ante su mejor amiga, del posible ladrón ya se encargarían llevándolo con el Maestro Fu para darle un remedio que le hiciera ver aquello como un mal sueño.

Ambas se encontraron lado a lado, a un costado de la puerta, mientras la adrenalina corría por todo su cuerpo.

Y, en cuestión de segundos sin algun tipo de aviso, Alya abrió la puerta de su habitación para después soltar un grito debido a la súbita impresión, que fue seguida por Marinette al verse asustada ante el grito repentino de Alya.

La morena lanzó el florero hacia el frente, _casi_ atinándole a la cabeza del intruso, pero en su lugar gracias a que este esquivo el lanzamiento fue a dar directamente a la pared, estrellándose por completo.

― ¡¿Pero qué rayos?! ― la voz masculina sonó exaltada, colocándose de pie mientras se subía el cierre de su traje de látex que, anteriormente, dejaba ver sus _bien torneados_ pectorales.

Las tres personas dentro de la habitación guardaron silencio, dejando que la suave balada fuese lo único que se pudiese escuchar en el lugar.

Marinette parpadeó confundida un instante, para después enrojecer ante lo que ocurría ante sus ojos.

Su cama estaba cubierta por una gran cantidad de pétalos rosas, mientras que la habitación estaba siendo iluminada por unas pequeñas velas que se encontraban sobre su tocador.

El intruso _estaba_ recostado sobre su cama, y antes de que Alya lanzara uno de sus floreros favoritos, este tenía el cierre de su traje abajo.

No era un ladrón. Tampoco un fantasma o alguna criatura que su cabeza comenzó a imaginar debido a la película anteriormente vista.

_Era Chat Noir_.

Chat Noir estaba ahí en una escena realmente comprometedora, una que su mejor amiga habia visto y que seguía realmente perpleja, por primera vez Alya se habia quedado sin habla.

― En estos momentos desearía que en realidad hubiese sido un fantasma ― se quejó Marinette por lo bajo, sintiendo la mirada de Alya sobre ella.

― ¡Esto no es lo que parece, Alya! ― se animó a decir el héroe felino, intentando rescatar algo de la situación, pero al ver como Marinette negaba con su rostro, entendió que no habia nada que hacer ― Bien, olvídalo, sí es lo que parece ― admitió apenado, desviando su mirada, completamente enrojecido de su rostro.

Su pequeño secreto sobre sus _encuentros fortuitos_ aparentemente ya no era un secreto de dos.

― Por primera vez en mi vida no tengo la fuerza para preguntar ― atinó a decir la morena, llevando su mano hasta su nariz, para después quitarse las gafas ― Marinette no te ha mandado a volar entonces esto quiere decir que no es la primera vez que se ven en esta situación, o lo que sea que pueda ser lo que exista entre ustedes ― añadió con un suspiro, aliviada de cierta forma de que no fuese un ladrón.

O un maldito fantasma, como clamaba su amiga.

― Alya, sé que es descabellado esto, pero hay una buena explicación ― Marinette tomó la palabra, observando a Alya asentir.

― Y vaya que la quiero escuchar. No todos los días te encuentras al héroe de París acostado en una escena sugerente en el cuarto de tu amiga ― la voz de Alya tenía una pizca de humor, así como de sorpresa ante sus palabras ― Pero eso será algo que ya me contaras mañana. Por ahora he encontrado a mi remplazo perfecto ― atinó a decir en un suspiro, para después dirigirle una mirada _retadora_ a Chat Noir, llevando dos de sus dedos hasta sus ojos para después apuntarlos hasta él, en señal de que lo estaría vigilando.

― Espera ¡¿Remplazo?! ― preguntó la azabache, confundida ante las palabras de su amiga quien comenzaba a salir de la habitación.

― Para cuidarte de los fantasmas, ahora tienes a tu _rrromeo_ ― soltó con algo de burla, arrastrando la letra erre para que sonara como un ronroneo ― Pero mañana a primera hora estaré aquí, descansada y dispuesta a preguntar muchas cosas a ambos ― puntualizó, dejándolos solos en la habitación.

Tanto Marinette como Chat Noir guardaron silencio al escuchar la puerta del apartamento cerrarse, y en cuanto esto sucedió ambos soltaron un suspiro.

― Marinette, realmente lo siento ¡Yo no tenía idea de que Alya estaría aquí contigo! Pensé en venir y pasar la noche juntos, pues me comentaste que verías esa película de un fantasma que posee animales para vengarse y ― comenzó a balbucear de forma espontánea, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la mujer frente a él, realmente preocupado.

No tenía miedo de que Alya supiera de _lo que ambos tenían_, confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para saber que no sería algo que publicaría en el Ladyblog, pues era poner la integridad de Marinette en peligro.

Pero no sabía cómo lo tomaría ella, pues ninguno de los dos sabía cómo definir aquello que habia nacido de una confianza increíble que se tenían, así como de una relación única que se forma entre ellos cuando él usaba la máscara de héroe, y muy contrario de lo que pudo pensar al principio, Marinette no estaba deslumbrada por _quien_ era y lo que significaba París, si no que se había atrevido a conocerlo a pesar de no tener idea de quien era en realidad, abriéndole parte de su corazón.

Pronto Chat Noir sintió los labios de ella colocarse en su mejilla en un rápido beso, uno que no duró mucho pues ella quería verlo a los ojos.

― No fue culpa de nadie ¿De acuerdo? ― le dijo ella, colocando su rostro debajo del cuello de él, sintiendo como sus cuerpos se amoldaban a la perfección ― Creo que es mejor que hasta mañana nos preocupemos por eso ― añadió, sintiéndose realmente reconfortada en cuanto el envolvió su cuerpo en un abrazo.

Sí, quizás esa noche había tenido el susto de su vida, y quizás lo que _tenían_ había sido descubierto de forma abrupta y de una forma algo boba, pero estaba realmente agradecida de que ahora se encontraba entre sus brazos.

La intención de él no era mala, buscaba estar con ella para que no sintiera miedo, reconfortarla cuando se habia atrevido a enfrentar uno de sus pavores.

Eso era una cualidad que le había abierto los ojos, notando más a aquel que al principio era su compañero en las batallas, un posterior amigo y ahora _algo más_ que no sabían cómo nombrar.

Algo que había nacido de forma tan natural que ni ella se habia permitido rechazar.

Algo que en su momento, era capaz de admitir que le aterraban más que los fantasmas y los cuentos de ultratumba.

Pero poco importaba, realmente, porque quizás los fantasmas simplemente eran algo inexistente, pero aquello que tenían era algo real. Ya se las arreglarían a la mañana siguiente para intentar dar una explicación coherente a su amiga, pues aunque no estaban obligados a darla, sabían lo insistente que podía ser Alya cuando se lo proponía.

Les había extrañado que las cosas no hubieran comenzado tan pronto cayó en cuenta de la situación, pero ella misma lo habia explicado, estaba realmente cansada y realmente Marinette la podía entender. Además, les habia dado la noche para ellos.

Aunque realmente no quería terminar lidiando toda la noche con Marinette haciéndose ideas en la cabeza, y por más preguntas que tuviera, habia sido su perfecta salvación, aunque eso nunca lo sabrían, solo ella y su adolorido brazo, pensando que nunca volvería a ir a ver una película de terror con fantasmas incluidos aunque fuese por su mejor amiga.

Mejor dejaría aquel trabajo para Chat Noir.

[…]

.

.

OK, ESTE CREO QUE ES EL MÁS EXTRAÑO QUE HE ESCRITO DE TODOS LOS DÍAS.

Era difícil pensar en una idea clara, yo sé que el tema me daba para un AU pero simplemente mejor preferí hacer que estos niños fuesen ya un poco mayores. Además de que comenté que realmente no deseaba usar el "AU" a menos que me encontrara en una situación muuuy difícil para poder plantear la idea del día. Así que esto fue lo que salió.

Espero que fuese divertido por lo menos, a mí me ha hecho gracia el imaginar la razón por la cual Gina se comportaba tan "buena abuela con mi pequeñita" en el capítulo del cumpleaños de Marintte y que esta fuese que le hubiera provocado un trauma de niña jajaja.

Bien, mañana nos vemos con "A salvo en la azotea" :D


	17. Seguros en la azotea

Chat Noir observó maravillado el lugar donde se encontraban, lugar donde Marinette le habia pedido que llegará.

Era la azotea que estaba a unas calles de la panadería de ella, justo donde él le habia enseñado su sorpresa que habia preparado para Ladybug.

Y ahí estaba Marinette, parada frente a él con una suave sonrisa ante sus labios.

No entendía lo que pasaba; pero no es como si estuviese entendiendo realmente lo que las últimas semanas habia ocurrido.

Desde lo de su padre como Hawkmoth, como el haber logrado despertar a su madre y liberar a París del peligro al que era puesto de forma constante.

_No entendía_ por qué ella lo miraba como si entendiera que todo aquello lo ocurrido le hacía sentir inseguro. Así como tampoco entendió cuando ella le tomó de las manos con delicadeza, logrando que su corazón palpitara con fuerza.

No entendía por qué su mirada le hacía sentir seguro de todo en esos instantes, algo que siempre habia logrado pero hasta ahora no se lo habia cuestionado.

Pero ahí estaba el, sintiéndose completamente seguro en una azotea donde el habia declarado su amor, ahora con una decoración similar, frente a alguien que no podía lograr entender por completo.

― Marinette ― intentó decir algo, pero inmediatamente guardó silencio al sentir como sus pequeños brazos se aferraban a su cintura en un abrazo que a pesar de sorprenderlo, no tardó en corresponder.

― Yo sé que hay muchas cosas que quieres saber, entre ellas porque actuó de esta forma ― murmuró con suavidad, sin despegarse de él ― Ahora que estamos a salvo, hay tantas cosas que tengo que decirte.

Y él, a pesar de estar realmente confundido por sus palabras se sintió realmente seguro a pesar de encontrarse expuestos ante la fría ventisca que llegaba hasta esa azotea tan particular.

Pero pronto entendería porque se sentía así con ella al escuchar lo que tenía que decirle, así como Marinette entendería que eran un par de bobos que habían corrido en círculos, en esa misma azotea varios años atrás de forma más precisa.

Solo pudieron reír divertidos; sintiéndose seguros a pesar de la confusión y de todo lo sucedido, era la primera vez en las últimas semanas que ambos se sentían así.

Valiendo la pena cada minuto de conocerse.

[...]

.

.

PALABRAS: 373

Ahora sí pude hacer algo súper corto, principalmente porque me exprimí escribiendo el cap 36 (y final) de Plan E, y por qué ando algo corta de tiempo.

Pienso que es súper cursi y acaramelado pero en ocasiones necesitamos cosas así en nuestras vidas.

En fin, me despido y nos vemos mañana con "Balcón/Balcones"


	18. Balcón

El sol ya se había escondido en el filo del mundo, dejando entrever poco a poco las estrellas desde el lugar donde se encontraba.

No pudo evitar abrasarse a sí misma al sentir una corriente de viento, pues solo llevaba sobre ella una bata de baño de un color rosa pastel, estaba a nada de que llegaran a tocar su puerta y ella aún no se encontraba completamente arreglada, aun le hacía falta ponerse el vestido que llevaría esa noche, uno que había sido un regalo y que solo podía usar ese día.

Suspiró. Se encontraba sentada a un costado del gran ventanal que daba hacia el hermoso balcón adornado con rosas y de forma nostálgica no pudo evitar recordar aquel pequeño balcón diagonal terraza que tenía cuando vivía con sus padres; un lugar que guardaba muchos preciados recuerdos en su corazón.

Se levantó de la silla, dispuesta a cerrar la puerta corrediza del ventanal y proceder a ponerse el vestido. Su maquillaje estaba listo, al igual que su cabello que estaba peinado de forma sencilla, pero como según le habia dicho Chloé, de forma elegante.

Detuvo su mano antes de tener contacto con la puerta de cristal, observando como una figura se encontraba en el balcón, recargado sobre el barandal de metal, y si lo conocía bien estaba segura que una sonrisa traviesa estaba siendo formada con sus labios.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― cuestionó ella, dando unos pasos para estar fuera de la habitación del hotel _Le Grand Paris_, encontrándose ahora sobre el balcón y observando nerviosamente hacia los lados para percatarse de que nadie viese la presencia de él en ese lugar.

― Lo que es obvio, vine a verte ― contestó con sinceridad, empujándose con sus manos del barandal para acercarse de un movimiento hacia Marinette, quien a pesar de tener el ceño fruncido al encontrarse probablemente molesta, un leve sonrojo se encontraba en sus mejillas, y él estaba seguro que no tenía nada que ver con el maquillaje.

― Si alguien te ve, va a malinterpretar la situación, Chat Noir ― le reclamó a la par que colocaba su dedo índice sobre el pecho del héroe como si con aquello fuese capaz de alejarlo de él.

Logrando completamente lo contrario, pues ahora él la habia acorralado contra la parte del ventanal que se encontraba cerrada, colocando su mano sobre la cintura.

― Saben que eres _amiga_ de Chat Noir, te visité muchas veces cuando éramos adolescentes ¿Qué un _buen amigo_ no puede felicitar a _su amiga_ por la gran noche que le espera hoy? ― inquirió, colocando su rostro en la curvatura entre el cuello y el hombro de Marinette, quien se estremeció al sentir la respiración del rubio en ese lugar.

― Tus acciones no parecen una _sincera_ felicitación ― atinó a decir con algo de sarcasmo, logrando que el soltara una pequeña risa, separándose levemente del cuerpo de la mujer.

Llevó sus manos hasta el rostro de ella, acariciando con delicadeza los pómulos.

Sí, él sabía que Marinette era hermosa, para él no era necesario que ella usara maquillaje para decir eso en voz alta; pero el verla de esa forma solo logró que su corazón palpitara.

Sintiendo un poco de celos, por más estúpido que eso sonara en su cabeza.

― Quizás no lo son ― el tonó de voz sarcástico logro que Marinette soltará un suspiro, haciendo un mohín con su boca ― Vamos, princesa, siempre es; Adrien, Adrien, Adrien ¿Qué no vez que soy más guapo y carismático que él? Con quien deberías estarte casando hoy es conmigo ― agregó en un tono serio bastante exagerado.

Marinette no pudo evitar reír ante aquel comentario tan _absurdo_ por parte de Chat Noir. Incluso llevó una de sus manos hasta su vientre al sentir que su estruendosa risa comenzaba a hacer estragos sobre ella, provocándole un pequeño dolor ahí ante la prolongada carcajada.

― ¡Oye! ¿Qué tiene eso de gracioso? ― agregó con un puchero en la boca, fingiendo sentirse ofendido.

Para cuando Marinette paró de reír, llevó una de sus manos hasta sus ojos para eliminar las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en estos debido al ataque de risa para no estropear su maquillaje, pues estaba segura que tanto Chloé como Alya terminarían matándola si eso pasaba.

― Pues, que quizás si consideré esa opción, pero no creo que el juez quiera casarme con alguien que no tiene una identidad ante lo legal ― atinó a decir con algo de burla, levantando sus hombros en señal de resignación ― Mala suerte, gatito.

Y con aquel comentario, Marinette tocó la nariz de él, haciéndolo reír por aquel gesto tan particular que ella usaba para alejarlo; solo que en esta ocasión no funcionó.

― Sólo espero que realmente te haga feliz, de no ser así, creeme que puedo darle una lección ― atinó a decir en tono burlón, acercándose peligrosamente hacia su rostro rosando de forma intencional sus mejillas.

En ese momento había tomado por desprevenida a Marinette, logrando que su sonrojo aumentara aún más debido a esa cercanía, quien después tragó saliva, sintiéndose ansiosa por que estuviese _aún_ más cerca.

― Lo hará, además, sé que Ladybug estará para ayudarme si eso ocurre, no te preocupes ― aunque al principio sus palabras habían salido en un titubeo, pronto comenzó a recobrar su confianza al ver como ahora lo poco que la máscara del héroe no cubría era teñido de un color carmín intenso.

Ahora había sido ella quien la habia tomado desprevenido.

Guardaron silencio durante unos instantes a la par que sus labios comenzaron a rosarse con lentitud, esperando que el otro se atreviera a llevar aquel contacto más allá, pero ninguno de los dos cedía.

― Te haré feliz, palabra de gato ― murmuró con suavidad, sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse al sentir como las manos de ella se colocaban sobre sus hombros, buscando atraerlo aún más ― Sabes que siempre estaré para ti, exista un balcón como este o no.

Y es que en ese momento muchos recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza por el simple hecho de tener sus labios a punto de iniciar un beso, ahí con la noche cubriéndolos, ambos en un balcón.

Justo como había la primera vez que se _conocieron_ _realmente_, justo como había sido su primer beso, justo como le habían seguido muchos otros más.

Marinette iba a hacerlo callar besándolo de una vez por todas, pero un carraspeo al interior de la habitación los hizo respingar, separándose unos centímetros ante _la intromisión_ silenciosa de dos mujeres, que los observaban desde dentro con una ceja alzada.

― Y Nino pensando que se había arrepentido de último momento ― se atrevió a decir Chloé quien se encontraba con los brazos cruzados, algo divertida ante la situación que veía ante sus ojos así como molesta debido al _lapsus_ de pánico que sintió gracias a las palabras del moreno.

― Menos mal no llevaba el vestido puesto, si la hubiera visto así sería mala suerte de por vida ― añadió Alya, comenzando a textearle a su pareja que _habían encontrado al gato callejero_, especificando que estaba con su _próxima dueña_.

― Es _un_ gato, Alya; creo que Marinette ya tiene suficiente mala suerte ― atinó a decir sin reparos en burlarse en su amigo, para después observar a Marinette, frunciendo aún más su ceño ― Entra ahora mismo y ponte el vestido, estamos cortos de tiempo Dupain-Cheng ― ordeno la rubia, haciendo un ademán para que entrara.

La pareja en el balcón simplemente se miró de reojo, intentando no reír ante la situación.

― Supongo que nos veremos después, _princesa_ ― Chat Noir había hecho una reverencia hacia Marinette, besando la mano que había tomado al momento de inclinarse, logrando que las mujeres ajenas a la escena se limitaran a rodar los ojos.

Y antes de que ella pudiese responder algo, el héroe ya había saltado del pequeño balcón de la habitación, aterrizando sobre otro unos pisos más abajo donde se adentró en la habitación.

Marinette no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel pequeño detalle y algo de _coqueteo_, los años a su lado le habían ensañado que simplemente aquello no se detendría por parte de él.

Y antes de que pudiese hacer o decir algo, fue arrastrada a la habitación del hotel por sus amigas quienes comenzaron a apresurarla para que se colocará su vestido de novia.

Como un pensamiento realmente _bobo_, se dijo a si misma que Adrien realmente no había robado su corazón por completo; Chat Noir había logrado aquello con su carisma, con la amistad que habían forjado con o sin la máscara. Adrien había tomado una parte, pero Chat Noir sin duda fue el que logró que su confundido corazón se diera cuenta de que todo aquello tenía sentido.

Y no necesitaba una promesa; ella estaba segura de que sería feliz a su lado.

Mientras tanto, ella no tenía idea que en la habitación del hotel a la cual Chat Noir había entrado había sido recibido por un Nino al borde del colapso y el pánico, prácticamente listo para quitar ladrillo por ladrillo del _Le Grand Paris_ para encontrarlo.

Irónicamente, la suerte habia estado a su favor y llego a tiempo para que aquello no ocurriera y no arruinara su boda con Marinette, la mujer de su vida, a la cual amaba por completo en sus dos facetas. Así como estaba seguro que ella a él.

[…]

.

.

Este día lo traje tarde debido a que ayer estaba ocupada. El día viernes fue el cumpleaños de mi mamá, por lo cual tuve que viajar esa tarde/noche para verla, entonces ayer sábado fue su festejo y me fue imposible sentarme en mi laptop a escribir algo.

Este día por más que sonara fácil para mi ¡Fue algo complicado! Yo sé que los "Balcones" forman mucha parte de lo que es esta ship, pero realmente quería buscar algo que no estuviese ya tan grabado en la mente de muchos, y mientras buscaba una idea, me encontré con la imagen de una mujer en bata sentada observando desde dentro de su habitación de hotel el balcón, y entonces llegó a mi una imagen que vi hace SIGLOS de Marinette vestida de novia con Chat Noir "convenciéndola" de que no se casara, pensé que este par de bobos podrían bromear con algo así a pesar de ser "su gran día" y dije "why not", así que por eso esto.

Más tarde subo lo que corresponde al día de hoy que son "flores" :D


	19. Flores

Al principio no entendía sus propias acciones, o quizás simplemente quería no hacerlo, pues sus manos ya habían comenzado a trabajar. Y para ese momento, que era la segunda vez _que hacia eso_, sinceramente tenía un pequeño temor de que no fuese su cerebro el que pensara, si no su corazón.

Ella en la parte superior de su dormitorio tenía una pequeña terraza con una vista increíble, lugar donde desde más joven se habia dedicado a decorar con unas plantas para otorgarle algo de vida al lugar.

Tenía una pequeña jardinera con rosas que su madre le habia ayudado a instalar, así como otras macetas más y un bonsái que estaba cada vez más grande.

Pero ahí estaba ella, colocando una segunda rosa a la pequeña jardinera nueva que había comprado hacia no mucho tiempo, específicamente después de lo que había ocurrido con Chat Noir, donde él confesaba de forma más directa sus sentimientos, entregándole la bella rosa que ahora mismo se encontraba ya plantada, para después marcharse dejándola pasmada sobre aquel techo.

Ese gesto realmente le habia hecho sentir realmente confundida a la vez que encantada de que él entendiera a la perfección sus palabras, pero nunca admitiría que de cierta manera gracias a eso, él se habia abierto paso de a poco en su corazón.

Por eso evitaba pensar demasiado, o al menos en lo que respectaba a ese tema.

Aquella rosa se habia vuelto importante para ella, pues demostraba la unión que tenían. No quería dejarla marchitar, y no lo había hecho. El día siguiente fue la primera vez que recordaba haberse levantado realmente temprano para salir a buscar aquella jardinera nueva, donde si bien no llegó comenzó a plantarla con cuidado y con ayuda de Tikki.

Ahora en cada ocasión podía verla, y sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban de forma intensa, antes de negar con su cabeza y seguir con lo que estuviese haciendo en él momento.

En ese instante se encontraba sola, Tikki se encontraba realmente agotada después de todo lo acontecido, y a decir verdad ella también.

Pero de nueva cuenta y sin entender sus acciones del todo, en cuanto estuvo libre de aquel ajetreado día subió a su azotea, comenzando a plantar _esa _rosa de color pastel a un lado de la roja que lucía más bella que nunca.

Sus movimientos eran delicados, cortando con cuidado las partes del tallo que estuviesen dañadas así como el introducirla con delicadeza entre la tierra para que esta estuviese fija.

Vertió un poco de agua, y después con un rociador comenzó a esparcir un poco de agua sobre los pétalos de ambas flores.

Ambas rosas de colores diferentes, pero ambas le habían sido entregadas por Chat Noir.

Una lo había hecho como muestra de amor, la otra como una muestra de amistad.

Y a pesar de todo, atesoraba esos sentimientos así como lo hacía con las flores, negándose a dejarlas marchitar.

No quería pensar de más aquello; temía que su cabeza lo ligara al _florecimiento_ de algo, tal como una vez le habia dicho Tikki en una ocasión que simplemente se quedó observando la rosa roja durante unos segundos sin decir nada, perdiendo el hilo de la conversación con su amiga.

En cuanto observó su trabajo terminado, no pudo evitar sonreír, y se preguntó si las flores dadas por otra persona serían tan importantes para ella como las que habia recibido de Chat Noir.

Negó con la cabeza de forma abrupta, dejando el rociador de agua sobre la mesa que se encontraba en el lugar para después dirigirse al interior de su habitación, pues deseaba poder dormir hasta que la cama la escupiera para poder recobrar energías, ese día había sido un _caos_, pero a pesar de todo, las cosas habían salido realmente bien.

No se percató que a la distancia era observada por unos ojos curiosos, mientras el dueño de estos sonreía enternecido al reconocer que la rosa que plantaba con delicadeza era la que le había entregado esa mañana, antes que el problema con _Weredad_ suscitará de forma espontánea.

― Me pregunto si la otra rosa se la entregó alguien más ― soltó en un susurró, para después alejarse de ahí, pues ya se habia asegurado de que Marinette realmente se encontraba bien, cosa que lograría dejarlo descansar.

Sin saber que ella atesoraba tanto las flores que él le habia dado, así como los sentimientos que estas representaban, sentimientos que poco a poco comenzaban a tener más cabida en su corazón aunque ella se negara a aceptarlo.

[…]

.

.

En esta ocasión, algo corto a comparación del anterior.

Esta parte está inspirada por el capítulo de "oni-chan", y expresaré el por qué. Si van a comentar para tirarle hate a Kagami, mejor ahórrenlo por que el personaje me encanta pls xd

Ahora sí, en onichan amo que Kagami atesorara la flor que Adrien le regaló, en total es la 2da persona (aunque él crea que es la 3era) a la cual le regala una flor. Ella la conserva, secándola en un pequeño libro ¡Y se me hace súper mono eso! Pienso que ella al tener tantas actividades extracurriculares y deberes como vemos que tiene, no sería capaz de tener el tiempo para cuidar de un pequeño jardín. Pero ahora vamos con Marinette, que en su balcón tiene mucha flor, ahí fue donde pensé en un asunto en el cual se pudieran diferenciar; Marinette si podría tener tiempo para la jardinería en pequeña escala.

Y SINCERAMENTE, espero que esas rosas no sean olvidadas y ella si las guardara, es algo que mi corazón quiere. PERDON soy bien romántica, pero luego yo solita me pongo de negativa jajaja

¡Ya estoy al corriente de nuevo! Hasta mañana nos vemos con "Broma/Bromas" :D

No puedo creer que ya estoy en el día 19 csm Jajajaja


	20. Bromas

La confianza de forma inevitable lleva de forma directa a que existan más lazos de unión entre las personas que están integradas a ese especial sentimiento, logrando que un sinfín de experiencias puedan ser compartidas.

Dichas como el experimentar en compañía emociones, ya sea porque pasan por la misma situación o por el hecho de ser más empáticos con aquellos que se desarrolla una confianza más fuerte.

Desde tristeza, tranquilidad, paz, quizás enojo o dicha pura.

_La alegría_ que es llevada con la risa de hecho es lo que más se suele compartir en cuanto existe esa confianza; pues debido a que no existen _inhibiciones_, la clara carcajada de las personas podría surgir debido al cometer un pequeño error.

O, en todo caso, alguna broma.

― Chat Noir ¿Podrías decirme cual es la primera letra de las vocales? ― preguntó un curioso Tom Dupain mientras observaba al héroe a su costado, quien se encontraba ayudándole a secar la vajilla después de una animada cena a la cual había sido invitado de honor, luego de visitar la panadería por la tarde y ofrecerse a ayudarle a Marinette a reubicar unos sacos de harina.

El hombre de la casa tenía la manguera con la que estaba enjuagando los platos ya lavados, observando con una ceja alzada al muchacho que tenía a su lado.

Lo observó dudando; Tom de inmediato pensó que quizás él se encontraría realmente confundido ante su pregunta, después de todo _¿Cómo porque alguien no sabría eso?_

Y estaba en lo correcto.

Pero luego de un par de segundos, decidió que no responder realmente seria mal educado, además de que no quería que aquel hombre se molestará y le prohibiera la amistad que tenía con Marinette, o incluso volviese a presentarse como _Weredad_ y realmente se negaba a pelear contra él nuevamente.

No _porque le hubiera pegado una paliza_, sino más bien porque era alguien importante para Marinette.

― Claro ― respondió de buenas a primeras, dudativo, colocando el ultimo plato que tenía para secar sobre la repisa, poniéndose de puntitas para ello y luego dirigirse hacia el mayor nuevamente ― Es la a ― y en cuanto el sonido de la primera bocal salió de su boca, haciendo que esta se abriera; algo realmente inesperado ocurrió para él.

Un chorro de agua habia sido apuntado de forma directa hasta su garganta logrando que se atragantara unos segundos ante tal repentina acción del mayor, quien comenzó a reír de forma descontrolada mientras se disculpaba dándole palmadas en la espalda para que el mal rato pasara.

Marinette, quien en ese momento se encontraba arreglando unas cosas en su habitación, entró a la cocina observando aquella peculiar escena sin saber que habia ocurrido, mientras su madre simplemente negaba con la cabeza teniendo un solo pensamiento en mente; su esposo habia entrado en confianza con aquel joven, y a menos de que huyera despavorido no se las vería tan fácil ante las muestras de _confianza_ que solía tener.

Aunque claro, le sorprendió verlo comenzar a reírse apenas unos segundos después, realmente divertido ante aquello.

Marinette en ese instante no entendió nada, y buscando una respuesta llevó su mirada hacia su madre, quien solamente levantó sus hombros resignada ante la actitud de ambos hombres.

Después de un rato, ambos adolescentes se encontraban en la habitación de Marinette. Ella terminando de escribir su parte del reporte de laboratorio que debía entregar. No se dio cuenta que Chat Noir tenía perdida la mirada durante un buen rato, hasta que notó su inusual silencio, girándose de forma abrupta hacia él.

― Bien, ¿Qué pasa, Chat Noir? ― inquirió ahora dándole la espalda a su computadora para poder observarlo.

Él se encontraba sentado sobre su futon, con una mirada pensativa.

― ¿Tiene que pasar algo? ― ella bufó al momento en el que él respondió su pregunta con _otra pregunta_, un gesto que era algo irritante en ocasiones cuando su mirada no tenía un brillo bromista, ahora simplemente se preocupó más.

― Pues, parece. Estas muy callado, usualmente debó usar el bote de spray con agua para tranquilizarte ― bromeó, intentando que el riera ente su comentario, pero nada ― ¿_Chaton?_

― Es que, me preguntaba ― su voz titubeo levemente, para después observar a mirarla ― Cuando existe confianza ¿Se puede bromear con las personas, no?

Para Marinette aquella pregunta le resulto por demás extraña, pero en los ojos de él pudo ver que era algo serio, así que se levantó de su asiento para llegar hasta donde él estaba, sentándose a su costado.

― Sí, prácticamente cuando alguien bromea contigo y no te molesta sabes que hay confianza ― atinó a responder ella, recordando como aquello se habia vuelto una rutina entre ella y él, tanto en su traje de heroína como siendo simplemente Marinette ― Tú confías en mí y yo en ti, por eso solemos bromear de cosas lo bastante tontas ― hizo una pausa, sonriendo ante el asentimiento de él ― Con Ladybug también lo haces, por lo que me has dicho ¿No?

― Sí, sólo que ― hizo una pausa, bajando la mirada ― Es difícil para mí pensar que tengo la confianza de alguien _adulto_, me refiero, a alguien a quien admiro, es algo que no me había sucedido y con una broma algo divertida esto llegó a mi mente, pues nunca habia experimentado algo así.

Marinette llevó su mano hasta la de él en señal de apoyo; sabía levemente que Chat Noir tenía algo de problemas familiares, más él nunca habia profundizado en el asunto y ella tampoco, ya saben, asuntos de ser _profesional_ en cuanto a ser héroes.

El hecho de que algo _bueno_ como eso le ocurriera en su vida le hizo sentir feliz.

Pensó de forma errónea que quizás se trataba del padre del héroe, quien seguramente quería hacer un acercamiento con él, y entendía la inseguridad de Chat Noir, pues en más de una ocasión habia notado que realmente no era alguien bueno interactuando de forma _natural_ con las personas, así como el expresarse o medir sus palabras.

No sabía que Chat Noir no se refería a su padre, pero sí a una figura paterna que habia aparecido en su vida; él padre de ella, Tom Dupain.

― Es algo bueno, no deberías darle muchas vueltas al asunto entonces, quizás podrías intentar hacerle una broma ― atinó a decir, apretando la mano de él contra la suya, infundiéndole aún más valor del que él era capaz de asimilar, haciéndole sonreír.

― Bueno, será algo que pensaré. No puedo hacerle las mismas bromas que a ti, en definitivo ― murmuró acercando su rostro al de ella de forma _invasiva_, haciéndola resoplar por lo bajo y colocar toda su mano estirada sobre su rostro, empujándolo.

― Sí, en definitiva no, sería muy extraño ― contestó Marinette, levemente divertida ― Puedes decir alguna tontería de que llevas _ropa interior femenina_ para que se replante si te conoce bien, preguntarle sobre la primera vocal ― comenzó a enlistar, separando su mano del rostro del héroe pues habia dejado rastro de su saliva en su mano con intención de molestarla, pero esta solo se limitó a limpiarla en el traje de él ― Quizás podrías decirle que estas esperando gatitos ― bromeó con un tono sarcástico bastante remarcado para que entendiera que esta última opción estaba fuera de lugar y que era un comentario que no debía tomarse en cuenta.

No se percató de que sus últimas palabras _habían sido _consideradas de forma real.

Lo último que supo esa noche fue que cuando Chat Noir se estaba despidiendo; soltó aquel _comentario_ que logró que su padre cayera de bruces al suelo, completamente inconsciente.

― _¡Marinette y yo estamos esperando gatitos!_ ― directo y frenético, así podía definir las palabras bromistas de Chat Noir, que para oídos de su padre, sonaban _reales_.

Marinette simplemente no sabía dónde esconder su cara después de eso, entendiendo el por qué su padre no permitió durante un par de semanas que Chat Noir estuviese a solas en su habitación con ella, hasta que recobró la confianza en las palabras del muchacho y el mal trago de la broma habia pasado.

Ella sin embargo, lo dejo fuera de su habitación una semana más debido a lo verdaderamente impertinente de su comentario.

Quien diría que muchos años después, ahora cuando ella fuese la que dijera esas palabras frente a sus padres, Tom Dupain creía que aquello se trataba de una broma, cuando en realidad no lo era.

[…]

.

.

Este Oneshot fue escrito con un par de experiencias personales, tanto la broma de "Dime la primera vocal" o como "Estoy embarazada" vivieron partes importantes en mi vida

Espero fuese de su agrado. Una vez más me agrada añadir interacción de más personajes para que se vea más dinámico ya que con esta ship debido al asunto "héroe/civil" es difícil explorarla sin verdaderas consecuencias o que se pregunten que relación tienen (Ya ven lo que le pasa a MJ o a Loise Lane)

Bien ¡Nos vemos mañana con "Noche fría", estoy a 11 días de terminar el desafío :)


	21. Noche fría

La tardes de otoño como ese día era algo que le gustaba bastante a pesar de que el frio comenzaba a llegar hasta él, pero sin duda podía decir que sin importar eso, era de sus momentos favoritos del año.

La gente particularmente para esas fechas comenzaba con las compras anticipadas para navidad, por lo cual podía observarlas ir y venir de un lado a otro con deberes que hacer, pero a pesar de que aquella era una época algo ajetreada para muchos, para él le parecía bastante tranquila.

Las personas estaban ocupadas en sus asuntos como para sentirse tristes y ser víctimas de Hawkmoth, pero no se encontraban en un nivel de estrés al estar _ocupados_, cosa que habia aprendido a notar, por lo cual era natural que esa época donde el frio comenzaba a hacerse presente en la ciudad la tasa de ataques de akumas bajaran.

Y él en definitiva se sentía más tranquilo, pues para esa fecha casi todo su trabajo del año estaba completado; Todas las sesiones de fotos para las temporadas venideras estaban realizadas, y tenía por lo menos un mes en el cual podía ser _prácticamente libre_ si excluía sus clases particulares así como sus deberes escolares.

Razón por la cual se permitía más que nunca deambular por las calles de París (a regañadientes de Plagg, quien en esa época decía que era mejor dormir que nada más) y permitirse ayudar en cuanto pudiese.

Desde detener pequeños crímenes, evitar algun conflicto debido a algun aparatoso choque o incluso detenerse a jugar con unos niños que al verlo a lo lejos exclamaban emocionado.

Claro, no siempre hacia esas actividades en soledad. Usualmente Ladybug le acompañaba cuando parecía estar libre al igual que él, donde pronto se dio cuenta que a pesar de todo ella realmente disfrutaba esas _actividades heroicas_ y por lo que podía ver, el hacer feliz a alguien con una pequeña acción podía hacer que el día de la chica mejorara.

En esa ocasión se encontraba completamente solo, observando a su alrededor mientras se encogía de hombros por la ventisca fresca que pegó contra su cuerpo, logrando que se percatara que ya habia caído la noche.

Se encontraba sentado en una de las pequeñas bancas de la plaza de los Vosgos, hasta hacia poco estaba en compañía del señor _Xavier_ _Ramier_, quien al verlo había tenido la gentileza de invitarle un helado justo como cada ocasión que lo liberaban del poder de Hawkmoth, solo que esta vez lo había hecho por cortesía.

Y por más que le hubiese gustado aceptar la oferta, la declinó, preguntándose si en realidad existía alguien que podía comer helado ante esas bajas temperaturas. Pregunta a la cual pronto tubo una respuesta al ver al hombre pedir un helado y comenzar a comerlo mientras hablaba de la nueva mascota que tenía (rogándole que _de favor_ no se la comiera).

Cuando estuvo dispuesto a continuar su camino, diviso frente a él un termo de lo que probablemente era chocolate caliente (si es que su gran olfato no le fallaba) y no pudo evitar dirigir su vista hacia el frente.

Nuevamente el hombre con el cual habia tenido una amena charla minutos atrás estaba frente a él, tendiéndole aquel termo con una sonrisa amigable.

Chat Noir lo tomó, agradeciendo el gesto con una sonrisa e incluso estaba dispuesto a agradecerle con palabras, pero Xavier hablo antes que él.

― Una linda chica me dijo que preferías algo caliente en esta época del año, y me entregó esto para que te lo diera ― intervino el hombre, sentándose a su lado con una copa extra que el termo tenia ― Quizás ahora ambos piensen que soy más raro al preferir un helado que algo caliente ― añadió sentándose a su lado.

El héroe negó con la cabeza, sirviéndole algo de aquella bebida caliente en la pequeña copa extra que llevaba en mano.

― Cada quien tiene sus preferencias al respecto de lo que le gusta o no ― sonrió con sorpresa que en realidad no se equivocaba, aquello era chocolate caliente.

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa antes de tomar de la bebida. Chat Noir se sorprendió al ver que esta no estaba _demasiado_ caliente al punto de escaldar su lengua, si no que podía ser disfrutable por él sin tener que dañar aquel sentido del gusto que cuando era Chat Noir parecía volverse más sensible.

Hasta el momento, no se habia puesto a pensar en las palabras del hombre; _Una linda chica_, que sabía algo de él de forma quizás superficial, pero que de cierta manera sabia el asunto que llevaba con su lengua.

El calor de la bebida lo inundo, o al menos eso pensó que sucedía, porque en realidad su cabeza habia hecho clic sobre a quien se refería el señor Xavier.

No sabía si habia sido por aquellos detalles, por el inconfundible sabor que tenía aquel chocolate caliente ya habia sido probado por más de una vez por él o porque notó en aquel termo unas peculiares flores de color rosado.

Sonrió para sí mismo, perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos mientras su acompañante hablaba. Sí, en definitiva todo aquello apuntaba a un solo nombre en su cabeza; Marinette, una linda chica que conocía sus gustos y también que lo conocía a él, aunque fuese poco estaba seguro que ella no olvidaba detalles así de las personas.

Agregando que su hogar se encontraba al cruzar la calle, la idea realmente no era _descabellada_.

Sin lugar a dudas esa noche fría con una compañía insólita se habia vuelto más cálida de lo que pensó que podría ser. Y realmente no sabía si aquello se debía a la bebida o al saber que Marinette había estado al pendiente de él aunque fuese durante un instante.

Quien, al entrar de regreso a la panadería despues de encontrarse unos minutos fuera de esta para apreciar la reaccion de Chat Noir, no pudo evitar tener una sonrisa en su rostro.

Claro, para despues golpear levemente su mejilla al incriminarse a si misma _por espiarlo_, pues era algo que claramente ella no hacia. Simplemente lo habia visto a lo lejos, decidió preparar su bebida favorita para esas noches frías y templarla a la temperatura que a el le gustaba beberla; simplemente eso.

― Sólo es eso ― se dijo a sí misma, volviendo a tomar en sus manos un costal de harina que su padre le habia pedido que moviera, sintiéndose extraña.

Pues a pesar de regresar de la calle donde el frio de la noche era intenso, solo sentía calidez en su pecho, y ella por el contrario no habia tomado nada de aquella bebida.

― Sólo es eso ― se repitió, intentando no pensar en la sonrisa que Chat Noir habia mostrado a lo lejos, _quizás_ descubriendo que ella habia mandado aquel termo con el señor Xavier cuando lo vio pasar por la panadería.

Y, muy en el fondo, esperaba que realmente uniera los puntos. Aunque no estaba segura que _tanto_ quería que descubriera sobre ella.

[…]

.

.

Levemente corto. El día de ayer con "flores" lo hice más centrado en Marinette, en esta ocasión es lo contrario, para tener un balance.

Además ¿Saben que Xavier Ramier es uno de mis personajes secundarios favoritos? Simplemente lo adoro ¡Es tan tierno!

Hasta mañana con "Enfermo/Enfermedad"


	22. Enfermedad

Ultimadamente no se sentía para nada bien en ciertos momentos del día, _por qué diablos_, le estaba sucediendo diariamente.

Pero realmente como le molestaba, pues cuando sucedía realmente podía sentir que se encontraba realmente enferma.

Desde el sudor en sus manos, hasta sentir como si le faltara el aire después de una gran carrera a toda velocidad para llegar a su escuela.

Añadiendo aquel malestar que sentía en la boca del estómago y como de forma repentina sentía que la fiebre llegaba a ella.

Estaba realmente tentada a decirle a sus padres sobre sus síntomas, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo después de un ajetreado día tanto en la escuela como siendo _Ladybug_, recibió una visita realmente particular en su ventana, quien con dos leves golpecitos se hizo presente.

Y _ahí estaban de nuevo_ aquellos síntomas tan horribles, seguramente su piel se habia vuelto pálida de un minuto a otro, por lo que le tomó un minuto levantarse para abrir la ventana, haciendo un ademan discreto a Tikki para que se escondiera.

― Por favor no me digas que algun villano está gritando mi nombre en algun lugar de París ― _imploró_ casi al momento de abrir la pequeña ventana circular, por la cual de forma ágil aquel visitante pudo entrar sin dificultad, quedándose de pie mientras negaba con su cabeza.

― No, he hecho una revisión a los lugares y esta ocasión no, aunque sí que eres un imán a los problemas ― comentó de forma energética el héroe, logrando que esa sensación de _malestar_ se esparciera por todo el cuerpo de Marinette ― Sólo venía a saber si te encontrabas bien, esta tarde cuando tú y tu amiga me ayudaron a librarme del Akuma, no lucias del todo bien ― comentó con un tono de preocupación.

Tono que, logró que sintiera un agujero en su pecho y dejando que una sensación de acidez se alojara ahí.

_¿Será gastritis?_ Se preguntó a sí misma, intentando concentrarse en la situación.

Pues realmente era agradable ver la preocupación de él hacia su persona, no solamente a quien conocía con la máscara.

― Yo estoy bien, creo que simplemente estoy por enfermarme ― atinó a decir, intentando sonar tranquila.

Él héroe levanto el fleco de ella, como si se estuviera asegurando de algo.

― Quizás es algo viral, últimamente he visto que Ladybug no se siente del todo bien ― comentó, para después cruzarse de brazos ― Creo que deberías descansar más, quizás tomar más líquidos o ir al médico, así como creo que yo también ― murmuro lo último con un titubeo, girando su rostro para que ella no notará como de pronto este habia adquirido un tono carmín.

Ante la primera oración del héroe, ella intento no hacer un gesto inadecuado en su rostro, porque ella _era Ladybug_, entonces si una estaba enferma, por consecuente la otra también. Pero eso era algo que él no debía saber.

― ¿Por qué tú también? ― preguntó ella, sonando levemente preocupada.

Ahora habia sido su turno de colocar su mano sobre su frente, notando que esta estaba con una temperatura _arriba_ de lo normal.

― Tienes fiebre ― no había sido una pregunta, pero aun así Chat Noir se limitó a negar con su cabeza.

― ¡Puff, claro que no! ― exclamó él, negando incluso con sus manos.

Y ante una mirada realmente nada convencida de Marinette, Chat Noir cedió.

Realmente a él le molestaba, pues habia ido hasta donde Marinette se encontraba para saber si se encontraba bien, pues últimamente cada ocasión que la veía siendo _un héroe_, ella realmente lucia levemente enferma.

Pero al final él habia terminado hablando sobre sus síntomas de lo que presuntamente pensaba era una enfermedad (según Plagg, una que podía ser muy grave pero no mencionaba más) y como llevaba con esto poco más del mes.

Marinette para ese punto realmente sintió sus síntomas agraviarse al ver que estos eran _prácticamente_ los mismos que presentaba Chat Noir. Solo que, silenciosamente ella llego a una conclusión al encontrarse frente a él por más de una hora seguida sin alguna otra distracción de por medio; _esa enfermedad_ o los síntomas solo aparecían cuando estaba él presente.

Añadiendo que no era nada nuevo para ella, pues con anterioridad recordaba sentirse así alrededor de Adrien, pero nunca con aquella intensidad.

Sin saber que Chat Noir llegaba prácticamente a la misma conclusión al respecto, pues sus síntomas solo aparecían cuando _Marinette_ estaba presente, y para nada era algo nuevo, era algo que juraría haber experimentado pero de una forma diferente.

Manos sudando, _fiebre_ o _escalofríos_, sensación de acidez en el estómago y la falta de aire en el pecho, síntomas que Marinette de igual forma relataba.

Sí, tenían una enfermedad, pero no una que fuese tratada por un doctor, si no que de forma irremediable tenía que ser tratada con el _factor_ que desataba los síntomas.

― ¿Sabes? Quizás no estamos enfermos y nuestros cuerpos están siendo malos con nosotros por algun motivo ― intento alentarla con una sonrisa que demostraba algo de nerviosismo.

Marinette asintió, aunque después de unos segundos aquello lo entendió como si Chat Noir estuviese hablando de una _especie de pubertad_, por lo cual su rostro enrojeció, preocupando de forma inmediata al héroe.

Tikki desde donde se encontraba escondida simplemente veía la escena con una sonrisa, pues ellos mismos a pesar de tener la respuesta frente a sus narices parecían no querer verla ¡Justo como sus narices que eran ignoradas por su cerebro!

Claro que estaban enfermos; el llamado bicho del amor los habia _picado_ en dos ocasiones para que cayeran por la misma persona, haciendo que sus síntomas se intensificaran.

Pero no era una enfermedad como tal, pues de una u otra forma todo aquello podían detenerlo cuando ambos aceptaran lo que realmente les ocurría al estar en la presencia del otro.

Como lo que le habia ocurrido a Chat Noir con esos síntomas cuando acepto sus sentimientos por Ladybug, lo mismo que le habia ocurrido a Marinette cuando acepto que sentía algo por Adrien; estos síntomas habían desaparecido de forma paulatina.

Pero ahora, simplemente parecían querer negar lo obvio y Tikki no sabía si aquello era por _deber_ o simplemente porque _de cierta forma_ disfrutaban sentir aquellos malestares al estar juntos.

[…]

.

.

LAMENTO subir esto en el día que no es (ósea lo debía subir ayer, pero no tuve chance. SOLY)

Más tarde (ósea durante el día de hoy) subo lo que toca el día de hoy que es "almohadas y cobijas".


	23. Almohadas y cobijas

Si Plagg puediese salir de su escondite en ese momento, seguramente no dejaría de burlarse de él durante un gran periodo de tiempo.

De hecho, estaba seguro que el pequeño Kwami estaba esperando a que fuese de noche para poder soltarse a reír a carcajadas por su ahora _apariencia_, esta proporcionada por sus tres pequeños hijos que insistían en que para _ser el héroe_ de la historia, debía lucir como uno, decidiendo que el papel que más le quedaba era el del _legendario Chat Noir_.

Aquello ultimo le hizo sentir bastante orgullo, pues que sus hijos sintieran admiración hacia su versión heroica era algo que nunca podría describir al cien por ciento, pues era realmente una sensación increíble.

Quizás ese _ego_ y _orgullo_ lo nublo hasta un punto donde con papel, pintura y algo de cinta adhesiva, los tres pequeños habían logrado elaborar lo que era ahora su _disfraz de Chat Noir_.

Unas curiosas orejas de gato, un antifaz que cubría la mitad de su rostro, algo parecido a un cascabel (que en realidad era una bola de papel pintada de dorado) y, tomando una chaqueta de cuero de su armario con un par de cinturones para formar su _cola_, habían logrado el look perfecto para él.

― Creo que papá se parece mucho al verdadero Chat Noir ― hablo su pequeña Emma, con expresión pensativa en su rostro.

Los tres ya tenían uso de razón, seís años para ser exactos, y Adrien sabía que eran niños realmente listos; razón por la cual aquel pensamiento lo perturbo un poco.

No le gustaba guardar aquel secreto a sus hijos, pero era algo necesario. Los niños en ocasiones podían ser _demasiado_ sinceros y no deseaba que por algun desliz, la vida de ellos corriera peligro, más con el nuevo tipo de amenazas con las que comenzaban a lidiar.

― _Nah_, Chat Noir es demasiado cool y temerario, papá mando a construir un cuarto de pánico entonces dudo que llegue a ser como él ― refuto Hugo con los brazos cruzados, dejando caer las almohadas que llevaba cargando consigo.

― Supongo que gracias ― se limitó a decir el mayor, sintiendo como su propio ego como Adrien era herido, cuando ese cuarto lo habia construido en específico para salvaguardar a los trillizos cuando tanto él como Marinette entraran en acción y las cosas se pusieran complicadas.

― ¡Bien! Son todas las cobijas que encontré en el armario ― la voz llena de energía de Louis llegó hasta sus oídos, dejando caer lo que llevaba en brazos ― Ahora sí podemos armar el fuerte ― añadió entusiasmado.

Pudo observar a Hugo dar pequeños saltos de alegría, comentándoles que eso se los dejaría a ellos debido a su experiencia en _minecraft, _añadiendo que él se encargaría de otra tarea importante para el juego de esa tarde.

Adrien sabía lo mucho que esas tardes le hacían ilusión a los pequeños trillizos, pues a pesar de que tanto él como Marinette sabían manejar los tiempos de sus trabajos y que los pequeños no pasaban tiempo solos debido a sus abuelos (donde parecía existir una rivalidad entre Tom y Gabriel respecto a quien _querían más_ los pequeños), el tiempo para jugar como ellos deseaban era realmente escaso pues también debían cumplir con sus deberes de héroes, pues las cosas realmente parecían no mejorar.

Cuando menos lo esperó, se encontró atado dentro de una fortaleza de almohadas que habían construido Emma y Louis, usando como soporte uno de los sofás de la sala de estar. Él se encontraba enredado entre las cobijas, acatando las órdenes de sus hijos y riendo ante lo _mandones_ que podían llegar a ser.

Le sorprendió cuando fuera de aquella pequeña fortaleza hubo silencio, algo no particular de sus hijos, y en un intento de sacar la cabeza y descubrir lo que aquel trio tramaba, recibió un pequeño golpe en su frente por parte de Emma, quien ahora portaba un curioso antifaz que le recordaba al que su _Ladybug_ usaba.

― ¡Mantente ahí dentro, Chat Noir! Nosotros te rescataremos ― soltó la pequeña que ahora llevaba un par de coletas peinando su cabello rubio, así mismo una blusa roja a la cual le habían sido añadidos unos círculos negros con cinta adhesiva.

Observó de reojo a Louis, quien ostentaba un antifaz muy parecido al de su compañero _Viperion_ y llevaba en sus manos una guitarra de juguete, imitando la lira que el héroe usaba. A su lado se encontraba Hugo, quien simplemente llevaba una sudadera verde con un par de gogles sobre sus ojos, con un círculo de cartón levemente pintado de verde haciendo alusión al escudo de Carapace.

― ¿Qué no se suponía que yo sería él héroe? ― inquirió por lo bajo, observando con curiosidad las expresiones de sus hijos.

― Sí, eres Chat Noir. Por más cool que sea el siempre termina atrapado por el villano o rompiendo algo ― soltó Hugo, haciendo una pose _cool_ con lo que simulaba un escudo.

Por su parte, como padre no pudo sentir más su orgullo herido, porque su hijo tenía razón. ¡Aunque no era cien por ciento su culpa, si se lo preguntaban! Estaba seguro que el asunto de ser el portador de Plagg involucraba algo con la mala suerte, aunque el maestro Fu nunca se lo confirmara era algo que usualmente llegaba a pensar.

Y sin poder refutar la lógica que su le habia planteado, se limitó a sonreír, intentando entrar en _papel_.

― ¡Oh por todo el cataclismo! _My'Lady_, sálvame de este Akuma, no me deja despegarme de la sabanas ― comentó con un tono sarcástico, escuchando como sus hijos comenzaban a idear un plan de _batalla_ para después fingir pelear con un Akuma ficticio que controlaba las sabanas, mientras él se limitaba a pedir ayuda.

No se percató cuando la puerta del apartamento se abrió, así como tampoco sus hijos lo hicieron al estar realmente concentrados en sus _deberes heroicos_, pero Marinette a unos cuantos metros se quedó parada en el marco de la estancia observando todo lo que estaban haciendo, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba.

De un movimiento deliberado, Emma dentro de su papel de _Ladybug_ rompió la fortaleza de almohadas que habían construido, dejando que estas cayeran sobre su padre quien soltó un alarido exagerado de agonía, haciéndolos reír.

― ¡He purificado el Akuma! ― celebró ella mientras sus hermanos chocaban puños entre ellos, para después comenzar a quitar las almohadas que habían caído sobre su padre, encontrándose que este mantenía los ojos cerrados.

― Chat Noir, ya acabó la pelea, _Ladybug_ arregló todo ― la voz de Louis llegó hasta sus oídos, pero decidió no moverse, pues para ese punto, en el momento que las almohadas habían caído sobre él, habia podido observar a cierta _intrusa_ que observaba todo en silencio.

Ambos niños se vieron entre ellos preocupados, moviendo el rostro de su padre para que este reaccionara, pues sabían bien que estaba bromeando pero _estaba perdiendo la gracia_.

_Como la mayoría de sus chistes_, pensaron a la vez, frunciendo el ceño.

― ¡Oh! ¿Qué hace Chat Noir inconsciente en medio de la sala? ― preguntó Marinette, llamando la atención de sus hijos finalmente.

Entre los tres se observaron, preguntándose si su madre realmente estaba confundiendo a su padre con aquel _simple_ disfraz, pero al ver su sonrisa, intuyeron de inmediato que era imposible.

Pues, una simple mascara no podía crear ese efecto ¿O sí?

― Fue capturado por un Akuma y lo liberamos ― respondió con simpleza Emma, entornando los ojos ― Pero no despierta. Quizás necesita el beso de una hermosa princesa ― añadió con picardía.

Marinette se acercó hasta ellos, sentándose sobre sus rodillas para quedar a un costado del cuerpo de _Chat Noir,_ quien ahora tenía una pequeña sonrisa sobre su rostro.

― Sólo si _Ladybug _no se opone a ello ― mencionó la adulta, recibiendo una negación por parte de su hija de forma energética.

Fue entonces cuando acercó sus labios hasta los de _Chat Noir_, presuntamente inconsciente, uniéndolos en un suave contacto.

Logrando que por toda la sala se escucharan un par de sonidos reflejando _asco_ por parte de sus hijos, al igual que un suspiro enamorado de su hija.

― Puede que ser Chat Noir y ser atrapado en varias ocasiones tenga sus ventajas ― atinó a decir él en voz baja, levantándose levemente para presionar sus labios sobre los de Marinette de nueva cuenta.

En ese momento, _Chat Noir_ sintió un golpe directamente en su cabeza propiciado por una almohada. Esta habia sido lanzada por Louis, quien ahora estaba cruzado de brazos.

― _Chat Noir _no debe besar a mamá ― apuntó el menor, con el ceño fruncido.

Marinette no pudo evitar rodar los ojos en cuanto sus hijos se enfrascaron en una batalla con almohadas a la cual posteriormente ella se unió, claramente apoyando a sus pequeños, antes de que los cinco terminaran tendidos sobre una de las cobijas, realmente cansados debido a todo el ajetreo.

Adrien aun llevaba su disfraz de Chat Noir, Marinette no podía dejar de observarlo desde donde se encontraba, recostada sobre su pecho.

Sin duda, días así eran realmente reconfortantes, pues no sólo le hacían ver lo afortunada que habia sido, si no que reafirmaba en su cabeza que tenía mucho por lo cual luchar y proteger.

[…]

.

.

Técnicamente ya es 24 pero he andado algo apurada con deberes de la escuela. Así que acá dejo lo del día 23, y mañana por la tarde subo lo del 24 :D

En este Oneshot sigo con la línea de lo que ocurrió en el día 3; "Gatitos", donde estos dos tontos tienen trillizos asdadfa pobres weyes.

Más tarde toca "siesta en el regazo".


	24. Siesta en el regazo

Algo que se había vuelto bastante común entre ellos después de experimentar tantas cosas juntas era el escapar en ciertas ocasiones, en su mayoría durante las noches y que él la guiara por las alturas de la ciudad, aferrándose a su pequeño cuerpo para no dejarla caer pues a pesar de todo, temía que se hiciera daño, aunque era bien sabido que aquello era imposible; Marinette era una persona realmente fuerte, más de lo que él había podido percatarse en el pasado.

Eran consientes de que en realidad se conocían relativamente poco; adorando una faceta del otro que solo era la mitad de todo lo que ellos conformaban, y a pesar de la sorpresa inicial, el deseo de ambos de conocer aquella otra mitad de la cual _no sabían_ mucho era más grande que cualquier objeción que ambos pudieron decir en su momento.

Si querían que sus sentimientos fuesen alcanzados, debían hacerlo.

Marinette debería abrirse a conocer aquella faceta, la que se mostraba cuando Chat Noir estaba a su lado, mientras que él debía conocer todo lo que desconocía de ella.

En forma sencilla, ambos debían aprender a ver a través de aquellos pequeños defectos que los hacían humanos, apreciarlos e incluso reflejarse en ellos, no sólo en las grandes hazañas que los habían deslumbrado.

Marinette tanteo sus pasos en una de las vigas de la torre Eiffel, observando hacia abajo sin poder evitar sentir algo de vértigo. Era realmente diferente encontrarse en aquel lugar al cual ningún turista podía acceder siendo simplemente ella sin algún tipo de magia de por medio.

Pero al sentir la mano de Chat Noir sobre su cintura, asegurándose de que no se alejara de su lado, no hubo cabida en su pecho para sentir temor; se sentía segura a su lado, siempre lo habia hecho.

Bueno, _quizás _cuando no usaba aquella máscara negra se sentía algo cohibida, pero ese no era el asunto.

Llevó uno de sus manos hasta sus ojos, tallándolo con vehemencia al sentir de pronto el cansancio golpear todo su cuerpo, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Realmente estaba disfrutando de ese momento a pesar de que se encontraran en silencio, pero parecía que su cuerpo comenzaba a exigirle algo de descanso después de tanto ajetreo con los últimos proyectos escolares y los propios.

— Algo me dice que has dejado la tarea de la señorita Bustier para los últimos días — comentó con un tono sarcástico, recibiendo de forma inmediata un suspiro por parte de ella.

— Habia tenido algunas ideas en mi cabeza que tenía que poner en marcha antes de continuar con la tarea — respondió, intentando restarle importancia al asunto, llevando su mirada hacia la ciudad.

Esta se encontraba completamente iluminada, cosa que le hacía pensar que París _raramente_ dormía.

Igual que ella en esos últimos días, si era totalmente sincera.

— Deberías ordenar tus prioridades, princesa — ante aquellas palabras, la mano de él que se encontraba tomándola por la cintura comenzó a recorrer su espalda hasta llegar a su hombro, donde esta se deslizó con delicadeza por su brazo hasta ser capaz de entrelazar la mano de ella con la suya.

Ante aquel gesto tan delicado, Marinette no pudo evitar sonreír, observando las mejillas sonrojadas que apenas eran visibles por parte de Chat Noir.

Quizás si alguien escuchara lo que ambos hacían para conocerse, soltaría sin reparo que no tenía ningún sentido lo que hacían. Pero para ellos sí que lo hacía, pues poco a poco ella podía ver más en Chat Noir rastros de aquel que se habia ganado su corazón en un día de lluvia, mientras que él podía ver en Marinette todo lo que era la chica que le habia robado el aliento con su valía.

— Ven — pidió en un suave susurro a la vez que se sentaba con cuidado, recargándose sobre una viga de la magnífica construcción dejando sus piernas colgando al aire, todo sin soltar la mano de Marinette.

Ella sintió un leve tirón por parte de él, pero luego de pensarlo sabía que no habría forma de negarse ante _cualquiera_ que fuese la petición de él.

A pesar de que era de noche, el ambiente del verano era claramente perceptible y ambos agradecían encontrarse hasta aquella altura siendo capaces de percibir un poco del viento levemente fresco, haciendo que aquel lugar se sintiera realmente agradable no solo por la compañía del otro.

— ¿Qué tramas? — preguntó con una ceja alzada, intentando ignorar aquella sonrisa algo _egocéntrica_ del rubio.

— Que descanses un poco. Estoy seguro de que en el momento en el que te lleve a tu habitación, te sentaras frente a los patrones que dejaste a medio cortar sobre la tela y no irás a dormir hasta que termines algo — Marinette se mordió el labio, pues _justamente_ aquel era su plan — Así que pienso que podrías tomar una siesta, el clima es agradable aquí y tendrías a uno de los dos más grandes héroes de París vigilando tu sueño — añadió, guiñando su ojo con galantería, logrando que Marinette desviara nuevamente su mirada hacia algún punto recóndito de la ciudad.

— Chat… sabes que son escasos los momentos en los que, bueno, tú sabes, podemos conocernos mejor de esta forma, no se me hace algo justo el que se pierdan minutos solo para que pueda dormir una media hora — refutó ella algo renuente a caer ante la tentación que ahora el héroe felino le ponía frente a sus ojos.

Pues, ahora él habia comenzado a acariciar su cabello de forma dócil, algo que era realmente relajante para ella.

— Yo no lo veo como perder el tiempo. Puedo conocer de ti alguna manía tuya al dormir, además de hablar dormida — atinó a decir, sonriendo ampliamente — Y tú podrías saber si mi regazo es cómodo para dormir más de una siesta, pienso que ambos salimos ganando de esta situación.

Y antes de que pudiese responder algo al respecto, sintió como poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a ceder, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el regazo del rubio mientras este acariciaba con suavidad su cabello, desatando una de sus coletas.

_Se siente realmente bien_, fue su último pensamiento antes de caer finalmente ante los brazos de Morfeo.

Para cuando sus ojos se abrieron, se encontraba en su habitación, con su cabeza sobre el regazo de su gran almohada de gato y con una fina sabana sobre su cuerpo; aparentemente había sido más que una siesta.

Hizo un _mohín_ ante aquella posible trampa de Chat Noir, pero sonrió al cabo de unos minutos. Se había levantado incluso antes de que la alarma sonara y sus energías se sentían renovadas por completo.

Para cuando llegó a la escuela, justo después de saludar a Alya y a Nino se percató de unas pequeñas ojeras debajo de los ojos de Adrien, quien al verla no se contuvo al dedicarle una sonrisa que era _propia_ de Chat Noir.

Antes de que las clases comenzaran, Marinette se reclinó levemente sobre el pupitre, lo suficiente para que sus labios estuvieran a la altura de la oreja derecha de Adrien, quien se limitó a observarla de costado.

— ¿Chat Noir necesita una siesta? — inquirió ella, haciéndolo reír por lo bajo.

— Sí es en el regazo de cierta princesa, la respuesta es más que positiva.

[…]

.

.

OK justo a tiempo antes de que el día terminara.

En esta ocasión, esto se puede tomar como un Oneshot que continua la línea de "Después de la revelación" y como estos dos están manejando el asunto de conocerse y mediar las diferencias que existen con sus "otros lados de la moneda".

Creo que ha sido lo mejor que pude pensar, pues tampoco quería que este fuese otra parte que se llevara dentro de la habitación de Marinette o en su azotea.

Lo más difícil de esta ship es encontrarle un lugar, así que por eso seguí con la línea de "después de la revelación", haciéndome este reto más fácil.

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo ¡Lamento no poder responder los comentarios de las últimas partes pero ahora que me encuentro fuera de mi departamento debo guardar mis datos! :D

Pasen una fenomenal noche. Nos vemos mañana con "Gato con botas"


	25. Gato con botas

Esperó pacientemente en la puerta que daba al hogar de los Dupain-Cheng mientras a su espalda podía escuchar los murmullos de los niños que se apresuraban a llegar a los lugares donde les entregarían sus _dulces_ de aquella noche, así como varios cumplidos de estos o de los propios padres ante su "_Disfraz"_ tan similar al de Chat Noir.

Ante aquellos comentarios no pudo más que contestar con un simple _gracias_ levemente apenado, pues no habia forma en aclarar la situación porque en efecto, él era Chat Noir.

Pero al ser la noche de _Halloween_, era realmente natural que las personas confundieran su apariencia heroica con un disfraz lo bastante _bien_ elaborado. Cosa que lejos de molestarle, le generaba un alivio en su cabeza, pues había tenido razón.

En esa noche podría salir por las calles sin que la gente lo viese como el héroe que era, podía ser un chico cualquiera que salía a pedir dulces, pues si lo llegaba a hacer como Adrien para estar con sus amigos (escapándose, como sería lo más obvio) sus fotos no tardarían en circular en la red.

Pero de esa forma, podría circular con libertad.

_Y tener una cita medianamente normal con Marinette_, agregó a su pensamiento y de inmediato sus mejillas se sonrojaron por completo.

Ante aquello comenzó a sentir sus piernas temblar ¿Aquello era realmente una cita? Bien, a ciencia cierta no lo sabía ¡Pero vaya que esperaba que lo fuera! De una u otra manera, ella se había introducido en su corazón sin que él mismo se percatara de aquello, Plagg incluso mencionaba que quizás habia ocurrido mucho antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en la posibilidad, pero que su _torpe cabellera rubia_ parecía nublarle todo en su mente.

Y poco a poco sabía que las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado.

No simplemente porque el trato entre ellos realmente demostraba un cariño diferente, sino también por aquellos besos que habían compartido con anterioridad durante las noches en las que de cierta manera se las arreglaba para preparar algo lindo para ella, o incluso dándole un recorrido nocturno por la ciudad vigilando que ningún tipo de cámara captaran sus acciones por el hecho de no desear ponerla en peligro.

Así como en las ocasiones en las que tomaba su mano entre la suya mientras simplemente se encontraban sentados en el suelo charlando de cualquier cosa que surcara en sus labios o disfrutando del agradable silencio entre ellos.

Quería tener una relación _normal_ con ella, no solamente a través de la máscara de héroe. Pero Marinette, a pesar de que él podía ver en sus ojos que deseaba _saber_, se negaba a que le revelara su identidad; _Momentáneamente_, como ella decía.

Y no podía culparla, fuese lo que tuviesen, la seguridad de ambos se vería afectada sí ella supiera quien era.

Por eso ese evento en específico le había hecho mucha ilusión, aunque significara que tuviese que ser algo egoísta y que ella pasara la noche pidiendo dulces a su lado y no con todos sus amigos del instituto.

― Muchacho, me alegra ver que eres puntual ― la puerta que daba para llegar al hogar de Marinette se habia abierto, dejando ver al padre de la adolescente en esta mostrando una amplia sonrisa ― A diferencia de cierta señorita ― agregó con cierto toque de humor, logrando que una sincera sonrisa saliera de los labios de ambos.

― Estaba algo ansioso por esto, a decir verdad. Usted sabe que, bueno, esto es difícil por la situación en la que nos encontramos y ― Chat Noir paró en seco al sentir la mano de Tom sobre su hombro, quien le daba una mirada para que tranquilizara sus nervios.

― No niego que estoy emocionado así como algo angustiado por lo que tienen ustedes dos, muchacho ― confesó el hombre con un tono de voz suave ― Pero confió en mi hija, así como confió en que tú podrás cuidarle ante cualquier situación.

Chat Noir asintió energético ante las palabras del hombre, sintiendo que estas le habían llenado de gran valor su pecho, pero antes de que pudiese responder, escuchó una dentro del lugar que _intentaba_ sonar molesta.

― No necesito que me cuiden, puedo hacerlo sola ― soltó con un tonó _fingido_ de molestia al igual que toques de egocentrismo en este a la par que se ponía al costado de Tom Dupain.

Chat Noir la observó, ella había desenfundado un _florete_ de _utilería_ haciendo un ademan de saber utilizarla, y al observar aquel disfraz que ella habia guardado recelosa durante un par de semanas, no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

Marinette llevaba una ropa que podía asemejarse mucho a la que mostraban las ilustraciones de los _tres mosqueteros_, solo que tanto como sus pantalones, camiseta holgada y sombrero eran de un color negro intenso.

Aunque dos cosas distaban bastante para afirmar que Marinette en efecto estaba disfrazada de un _mosquetero_; en primer lugar, de su sombrero parecían sobresalir un par de orejas felinas y llevaba unas botas de color gris realmente más grandes de lo necesario para su pie. Añadiendo que en sus mejillas llevaba dibujadas de cada lado tres líneas, simulando los _bigotes _de un gato.

― Sí, creo que he entendido el punto ― atinó a decir Tom, intentando no soltar una carcajada como Chat Noir lo hacía en esos instantes, pues él ya había reído lo suficiente en la parte de arriba de su hogar.

Su hija se habia esmerado en ese disfraz; _El gato con botas_, y ante sus ojos era más que obvio que lo hacía para ir acorde con _cierto héroe_ felino, aquel que en un principio había proclamado que realmente no tenía sentimientos románticos hacia ella, pero ahora mismo se encontraba en su puerta listos para salir en una especie de cita.

Su primera _cita oficial_ era algo más acorde a ello.

― ¡Chat Noir! ― regaño Marinette, aunque realmente ella habia comenzado a reír también. Habia obtenido el efecto que buscaba en él, cosa que le hacía realmente feliz.

― Lo siento princesa, es que te vez _miauravillosa_, pero creo que por ahora no podré llamarte princesa ¿Qué tal _gatita?_ ― cuestionó llevando su mano hacia el frente en señal de galantería.

Ante su comentario, ambos adolescentes escucharon un carraspeo proveniente de Tom, quien los observaba con su ceja arqueada ante _tal comentario_.

― ¡Y-yo realmente lo siento! ¿Eso sonó mal? En mi mente sonaba diferente ― se intentó disculpar de forma rápida mientras movía sus manos de forma aleatoria _realmente nervioso_.

Tragó saliva debido a ello, pero al escuchar la risa producida por el mayor _se relajó_ un poco.

― Te entiendo, me pasó algo similar cuando comencé a salir con Sabine ― comentó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Marinette simplemente pudo suspirar, caminando hasta encontrarse a un lado de Chat Noir, tomándolo por el brazo.

― Entonces, ya que hemos pasado un momento algo vergonzoso ¿Podemos irnos? ― cuestionó, observando a su acompañante quien asintió, sintiéndose nervioso ante su repentino contacto.

Cuando se despidieron del mayor y caminaron varias cuadras hasta encontrarse alrededor de un tumulto de gente, las manos de ambos se entrelazaron.

Chat Noir había pensado seriamente que el disfraz que Marinette portaría esa noche sería algo referente a una serie que ambos estaban realmente fascinados; falsamente habia pensado que su _disfraz_ secreto se trataría de Sailor Moon y que de una u otra manera se las arreglaría para pegarle una estampa de luna dorada sobre su frente para que los trajes de ellos _hicieran juego_.

Nunca imaginó que le sorprendería con un disfraz del _gato con botas_, siendo que él mismo al ser Chat Noir también cumplía con las especificaciones de aquel nombre.

Y que de cierta forma Marinette había buscado acoplarse a él, no al revés.

Al pedir los dulces en la primera residencia y recibirlos, ambos sonrieron en conjunto.

― Te queda mejor ser un _gato que lleve botas_ de lo que a mí, ¿Lo sabias? ― le susurró en su oreja, haciendo que un rubor apareciera en el rostro de ella.

Algo que él habia comenzado a adorar; más cuando quien causaba aquello era él.

― ¿Mencionas que en la relación yo llevo las _botas_? ― inquirió ella, observándolo de reojo.

Chat Noir guardó silencio durante unos instantes, pues nunca habían llamado a lo que tenían algo parecido a una relación. Pero él realmente quería que lo fuera.

Y él que Marinette lo sacara a relucir de esa forma, simplemente lo dejo sin respiración, en el buen sentido.

― Pues sí, parece que tú eres la que lleva las botas de nuestra relación, princesa ― hizo una pausa, atreviéndose a besar la palma de ella ― ¿O por ahora es _gatita?_

Ante aquel comentario soltado por parte del héroe con un tono _por demás_ _pícaro_ logró que sus mejillas acentuaran su color carmín, antes de regañarlo por aquella frase tan atrevida.

Aunque en esos momentos no tuviera nada de mentira debido al disfraz que llevaba.

[…]

.

.

Me atrasé horrible con mi mes Marichat debido a que llegó mi novio y pues estuvimos ocupados con muchos eventos familiares, añadiendo que ya es mi última semana del semestre!

Me pondré al corriente entre mañana y pasado para terminar el mes como el ship manda uvu


	26. Esgrima

― ¡Detente, Kagami! ― la voz de Marinette resonó por gran parte de la plaza, intentando detenerla de sus acciones.

Pero su petición no surtió efecto en ella, pues el sonido de su florete chocando contra el bastón de Chat Noir volvió a retumbar en el lugar, logrando que Marinette diera un pequeño brinco ante las acciones inesperadas de la talentosa esgrimista.

― Te dije Marinette que tenías que tener tu objetivo fijo y estar determinada a ello, si realmente quieres lograr algo deja de jugar ― exclamó la adolescente, fijando su vista en su adversario; _Chat Noir_ ― Como es el caso de él ― añadió, desplazándose hacia el frente mientras movía su florete a un costado en un intento por tocar con la punta al héroe.

Pero esto no sucedió pues Chat Noir pudo reaccionar rápido, bloqueando de nueva cuenta el ataque con su bastón ocupándolo como si de su propio florete para esgrima se tratara.

― ¡¿Qué yo juego en qué?! ― exclamó algo irritado ante la declaración tan seria de su amiga mientras fruncía su ceño, realmente la situación no le gustaba nada.

― En efecto, eres alguien que dice amar a Ladybug, pero aquí estas con Marinette, mi _rival_ siendo más cordial que con cualquier otra chica, _incluyéndome_ ― arremetió, intentando acertar otro golpe mientras daba marcha en reversa, siendo este ataque frustrado nuevamente, logrando que frunciera su ceño al ver que no podía vencerlo tan fácil.

Kagami consideraba que Chat Noir era un caballero, alguien a quien le podía tener mucho respeto y que en el último incidente que había sucedido con ella gracias a _Lila Rossi_ había procurado que se encontrara bien, haciendo que en ella naciera una especie de admiración por él a pesar de lo imperfecto que era, a sus ojos estaba claro que sin duda era un buen chico y esperaba que sus esfuerzos por conquistar a Ladybug dieran frutos, así como los suyos con su propio amor.

Tenían algo en común, su objetivo estaba fijo y este no cambiaba. O al menos esa era la idea que ella se había llevado de él, aunque no era del todo errónea.

Y por otro lado, el como ella consideraba a Marinette. Sin duda no era mala chica, sólo alguien realmente torpe y que claramente debía ser más decidida a la hora de sus acciones. Estaba segura que ella estaba interesada en Adrien Agreste, razón por la cual de cierta forma la consideraba una especie de _rival_ ante ello, aunque desde su punto de vista ella se encontraba con _mucha desventaja_.

No por que pensara que Adrien no tuviese interés en ella, todo lo contrario; creía fervientemente que Adrien tenía sentimientos hacia Marinette, pero de alguna forma la _indecisión_ de ella le provocaba daño. Aunque claro, no tenía la imagen completa del asunto, de hecho ni ellos mismos la tenían.

Aquella había sido la razón por la cual le había intentado aconsejar en la pista de hielo, _para emparejar las cosas_, después de todo, ella era alguien honorable. Añadiendo que si se iban por _las pretendientes del modelo_ que ella conocía, bueno, a sus ojos Marinette era la única rival digna.

A diferencia de Lila Rossi, pues Marinette parecía ser sincera ante sus sentimientos.

Por eso durante esa tarde en la plaza donde solía practicar al aire libre en compañía de su madre (donde en esa ocasión fue la excepción, pues tenía una junta importante con el padre de Adrien) y observó algo que sus ojos no daban crédito, estuvo _más que dispuesta a actuar_.

En primer lugar; Para que Marinette no perdiera de vista su objetivo, pues era la única que podía considerar _medianamente digna_ de ser su rival. Y en segunda, porque ante un simple acto, el respeto que le había adquirido al héroe felino se había desvanecido así como el pensar que tenían algo en común.

― El corazón de Marinette ya le pertenece a alguien más, en cuanto gané esto te alejaras de ella ― bramó la esgrimista, intentando de nueva cuenta acertar marchando hacia adelante.

― Ni hablar, no me alejaré de Marinette, no te dejaré ganar ― respondió esta vez Chat Noir provocado por las repentinas palabras de ella, sintiendo como una carga de adrenalina comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo a la vez que comenzaba a contra atacar las estocadas de Kagami.

Marinette se encontraba atónita ante lo que sus ojos observaban.

Por un lado, _Kagami_ defendía su integridad ante una escena que había malinterpretado de la peor manera; una donde, momentos atrás y varios kilómetros a lo lejos, ella habia sido lanzada por un _sentimounstruo_ creada por Mayura al momento de interponerse al ataque que iba dirigido hacia _Marianne_, la vieja amiga del maestro Fu que por casualidad se encontraba en el lugar. Chat Noir había logrado tomarla entre sus brazos antes de que el golpe los lanzara por los aires, aterrizando sobre el cuerpo de este donde enseguida comenzaron a rodar unos metros más por la plaza donde él quedó sobre ella después de aminorar el golpe de la caída.

Momento en el que Kagami había llegado al lugar y ocurrió un malentendido.

Y, _por el otro_, Chat Noir cayendo en las provocaciones de la talentosa esgrimista, declarando prácticamente a los cuatro vientos que _ganaría _ese encuentro con el único motivo de no alejarse de ella.

Todo eso mientras no podía interferir entre ambos y mientras que algunos kilómetros a la distancia un sentimounstruo seguía haciendo de las suyas.

― ¡Chat Noir, el sentimounstruo! ― intentó hacerse oír, sintiéndose aliviada al ver que el mencionado sonrió.

― Tranquila, _M'Lady_ se encargará de ello, este duelo de esgrima tengo que ganarlo a como dé lugar, _Princesa_ ― se atrevió a decir a la vez que saltaba una estocada firme de Kagami, quien frunció el ceño ante sus palabras.

― ¡Gato descarado! ― bramó Kagami, girando sobre sus talones para buscar encontrarlo con la guardia baja.

Marinette, observando perpleja la escena, soltó un gran suspiro.

Pues aquello era demasiado surreal para ella.

_Kagami_ de cierta forma defendía _su honor_, mientras Chat Noir se negaba alejarse de ella, cuando en realidad sus encuentros como héroe y ella siendo _Marinette_ eran escasos.

Haciendo que se preguntara si realmente significaba tanto _ella_ siendo simplemente una civil, sintiéndose extraña al sentirse ilusionada ante que la respuesta a aquel cuestionamiento fuese un _sí_.

Pero antes de seguir divagando, se alejó de ahí sin muchos ánimos de saber en como terminaba aquel duelo de esgrima; tenía un sentimounstruo que derrotar por su cuenta.

Pues Chat Noir parecía no querer rendirse ante la idea de _alejarse de ella_, aunque no estuviese obligado a hacerlo de todas formas.

Aun así, la idea logró hacer saltar su corazón.

Al igual que la hizo sonreír al saber que en realidad Kagami no le tenía _tan mala estima_.

[…]

.

.

Ok, día de esgrima del día 26 listo.

Sé que es bastante raro pero en realidad esto no me lo podía ver de otra manera xD

Espero que Kagami realmente llegue a ver a Marinette como una "Rival" digna. Además me hace gracia que ella pelee contra Chat Noir y lo considere imperfecto cuando piensa lo contrario de Adrien jajaja.

Esto es MariChat pero de cierta forma es como algo Marigami. PeRDON quiero que esas dos se lleven bien ¿saben?

Bueno, hasta más tarde que es donde me pondré al corriente con el día 27 que tocaba "Protegiéndote" y hoy que es "Secretos".


	27. Protegerte

Marinette desvió su mirada al no quererse encontrar con los ojos de él en ese momento, pues sabía que sí se encontraba con ellos se encontraba _perdida_ y no acataría lo que su mente le ordenaba hacer.

Debía protegerlo de ella misma, pero si veía sus ojos confundidos ante las palabras que le había dicho estaba segura de que de inmediato se retractaría.

El miedo para ella no era algo nuevo en definitiva, se podría decir que incluso se había acostumbrado a vivir con esa sensación debido a todos los peligros que enfrentaba en su día a día como heroína y a la vez como una persona común y corriente en París, una ciudad en la cual muchas cosas _malas_ ocurrían día a día, logrando que muchos compararan la capital francesa con la ciudad de _New York_ dentro del mundo de Hollywood donde todos los desastres parecían tener su epicentro ahí.

Pero el miedo que sentía en ese momento era realmente diferente, porque no era algo que le hiciera temer por su propia integridad.

Temía por Chat Noir, temía dañar sus sentimientos nuevamente y era algo que no quería hacer; tenía que protegerlo.

― No entiendo, Marinette ― su tonó de voz se había elevado, así como él se habia levantado del suelo del lugar. Se encontraban en la pequeña terraza de la chica, charlando como solían hacerlo, hasta que ella había comenzado con un _discurso_ que no sonaba nada bien ― Yo mismo te dije que esta amistad podría ser peligrosa, porque temía que Hawkmoth al saber que eres importante para mi gracias a esas estúpidas fotos tomara cartas contra ti, pero me prometí a ti mismo que siempre estaría protegiéndote por la sencilla razón de que te negabas a que estas charlas terminaran ¿A que vienen ahora tus palabras? ― a cada oración, sentía su lengua entumecerse al pensar en la peor de la situación.

Al pensar que en realidad sólo era una excusa y que en realidad no quería verle. Pero sabía que Marinette no era así, y el hecho de que rehuyera a su mirada le daba la razón.

Marinette imitó su movimiento colocándose de pie frente a él, aun sin mirarlo, llevando su vista hacia el suelo.

― ¡Yo sé eso! ― ella no debería sentirse desesperada, no, debería encontrarse tranquila. Después de todo, había sido su decisión.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta que sus palabras habían salido más fuerte de lo que habia planeado, se quedó estática.

Ella misma había generado esa situación. Ella misma había rechazado a Chat Noir siendo _Ladybug_ en el pasado, dejando una amistad entre ellos siendo héroes, una que cada día sentía más fuerte y haciéndola sentir más cercana a él.

Pero, el tenerlo ahí de vez en cuando, procurándola como _Marinette_ y ella abriéndole las puertas de su casa le hicieron pensar en las consecuencias de una posible decepción. Pues ¿Qué ocurriría en caso de que él descubriera que _ella era Ladybug_?

Que a quien le confiaba sus secretos sobre su amor _casi_ imposible era a la misma que se lo profesaba.

Temía como nunca lo había hecho al sólo pensar eso, porque no quería que el pensara que aquello se trataba de un juego con él.

¡Porque no lo era! Hasta ella misma se había comenzado a replantear todo lo que él significaba para ella, todo lo que sentía estando alrededor de él.

Por eso aquella decisión de que dejaran aquella _amistad_, debía protegerlo de ella misma. Porque Marinette no quería pensara que era un juego, porque no lo era; pero aun así, su corazón se preguntaba si realmente era verdad eso. Sí, no jugaba _con sus sentimientos_, pero si jugaba con él pretendiendo no conocerlo como ya lo hacía.

― Sí lo sabes, no me pidas que me olvide de nuestra amistad o que deje de venir a charlar con una excusa como esa ― sus palabras sonaban como una súplica a medida que colocaba una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de ella, levantando su rostro para que lo encarara ― Sí quieres que en verdad lo haga, sé sincera.

Marinette mordió su labio inferior al observar la duda en los ojos de él, así como lo que pudo identificar como _un corazón roto_. Era la segunda vez que lograba esa mirada en él.

― Debo protegerte de mí ― confesó en un débil titubeo, sintiendo sus piernas temblar ― De lo que puedes llegar a sentir si llegas a enterarte de algo sobre, bueno, algo sobre mí; no quiero lastimarte, porque eres importante, más de lo que piensas ― finalizó, colocando su mano sobre la de él que aun descansaba sobre su mejilla.

Chat Noir sintió que las palabras de ella eran _reales_, que aquella era la verdadera razón.

Pero no era suficiente para que él hiciera caso a una petición sin pies ni cabeza.

― Si resulto herido por alguna causa que tenga que ver contigo, no me importaría ― atinó a decir, sonriendo de lado ― Sólo no intentes protegerme de esta forma, prefiero que lo hagas dejándome estar a tu lado así, pues así me proteges de muchas cosas que suceden en mi cabeza.

Marinette tragó saliva ante la sinceridad de las palabras de Chat Noir.

Ambos se observaron, buscando lógica ante las acciones de cada uno, preguntándose cuando las cosas habían cambiado tanto.

Y quizás no fueron consientes en cuando sus rostros se comenzaron a acercar de forma peligrosa, obteniendo un resultado _contrario_ a que Marinette esperaba sobre aquella noche, pues ahora de una forma u otra, los labios de Chat Noir estaban sobre los suyos.

Siendo la primera vez que lo besaba, o más bien, la primera vez que lo hacia consiente y el único que recordaría.

Cuando se separaron, se observaron confundidos ante las acciones del otro, pero no dijeron nada más.

Porque quizás la única forma que necesitaban para protegerse era el tenerse así, juntando sus frentes tal como ahora lo hacían, intentando no pensar de más en sus acciones y dejándose guiar por lo que les dictaba aquel sonido agitado en su pecho.

[…]

.

.

Breve, pero quiero mencionar que esta parte la escribí pensando que estuviese conectada con el día 14, "Angst", donde difunden unas fotos de Chat Noir con Marinette.

Más tarde estaré subiendo el día 28 (que es hoy) que trata de "Secretos"

Ahora es tiempo de tomar camino a la uni que tengo examen :D


	28. Secretos

― ¿Regalos? ― se preguntó a si mismo observando dentro de aquel gran baúl, observando atentamente cada empaque cuidadosamente envuelto con papeles de colores adornados con pequeños moños.

Todo lo que se encontraba en el baúl eran cajas de regalo perfectamente acomodadas, razón por la cual muchas dudas le hicieron presentarse en su mente.

¿Por qué Marinette tenía tantos regalos ahí dentro? ¿Acaso planeaba darlos a todo el grupo o algo por el estilo y por esa razón cuidaba de _forma_ muy recelosa aquel baúl?

Se había quedado solo unos instantes en la habitación de Marinette mientras ella bajaba por unos bocadillos para ambos antes de comenzar a jugar _Mecha Strike_ como venían haciendo de forma regular desde hacía un tiempo, y él al encontrarse en el lugar sintió realmente curiosidad por la habitación.

De forma específica, refiriéndose a ese baúl. Pues Marinette siempre cuidaba que no se acercara _nadie_ más de la cuenta, eso lo habia experimentado tanto siendo Chat Noir como _Adrien_ cuando visitaba la habitación de ella en compañía de Nino y Alya.

Y no, si bien era alguien curioso, él no se había atrevido a abrirlo por su cuenta. Si no que su llegada repentina a esa hora del día fue la clave de todo aquello, pues Marinette parecía estar arreglando el interior del baúl antes de bajar a la cocina, dejándolo abierto debido a un momento de distracción suya.

O _quizás_ confiaba en que no sería demasiado curioso para fisgonear.

Antes de que pudiese inclinarse y tomar uno de los regalos, la tapa del baúl se cerró de repente logrando que diera un salto debido a la impresión, encontrándose ahora a una Marinette _realmente molesta_, sentada sobre el contenedor mientras llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con una gran variedad de galletas.

― ¡Te juro que no vi nada de lo que tienen dentro los regalos! ― intentó defenderse ante la mirada seria de la chica, pero se cohibió levemente al escucharla resoplar.

― En estos momentos estoy segura de que el famoso refrán que dice "la curiosidad mato al gato" es más que verdad ― atinó a decir, dejando la bandeja a un costado de ella para después cruzarse de hombros.

― Eh ¿Pero la satisfacción lo trajo de vuelta? ― respondió dudoso mientras se encogía de hombros ― Vamos, no veo esto como un gran problema, no es como si fuera sobre una _misión ultra secreta_ que tenga que ver con regalos ¡No vi el interior de uno solo!

Ante las palabras del héroe Marinette no pudo evitar ruborizarse, pues realmente _sí_ se trataba de un _secreto_, uno del cual incluso Alya no tenía idea.

― Todos tenemos nuestros secretos, y yo tengo más que uno ― contestó algo atrevida, desafiándolo con la mirada.

Pues estaba levemente molesta que se hubiera tomado el atrevimiento de husmear en sus cosas, pero aun así le tenía la suficiente confianza para dejarlo pasar.

Después de todo, no existía persona en el mundo en el que confiara más.

Claro, podía confiarle muchos de sus secretos a excepción su _identidad de heroína_ y _quizás lo de los regalos del baúl_.

Aunque si era sincera, este último tenía menos importancia que la carga de ser una heroína y que debían mantener sus identidades en secreto.

― _Miauch_, la princesa tiene sus secretos ― comentó con una sonrisa ladina, atreviéndose a tomar una de las galletas de la bandeja sintiéndose ya más confiado al ver que en realidad Marinette no estaba _enfadada_ con él, o al menos no de forma colosal como para correrlo de su habitación o rehusarse a hablarle ― También tengo secretos. ¿Qué te parece si te cuento uno mío a cambio de lo que descubrí hoy? Quizás eso te haga sentir piedad de mí y me cuentes más de secreto que tienes oculto ahí.

Ella se limitó a suspirar, sonriendo ante la forma que él deseaba _enmendar_ su error, donde su curiosidad había actuado por él.

― Me parece algo justo, pero que no tenga nada que ver sobre quien eres detrás de esa mascara, estoy segura que Ladybug se enfadaría si sueltas algo así a _cualquier_ persona ― y tenía razón, _vaya_ que se enojaría con aquel minino si se atrevía a soltar algo como eso.

Chat Noir rio con ganas, negando con su cabeza ante tal respuesta.

― Esa es la razón por la cual no lo haré, además; estoy convencido de que si me vieras sin esta máscara tú corazón latería por mí ― se atrevió a bromear, volviendo a reír al ver a Marinette rodar sus ojos ante aquel comentario.

Una broma de mal gusto, en su opinión. Y que había escuchado un par de veces mientras combatían las fuerzas del mal.

― Fingiré que lo que dices es cierto para no lastimar tu ego.

Una mueca de disgusto apareció en el rostro de Chat Noir, quien después tomó la bandeja de galletas entre sus manos para sentarse a un costado de Marinette, colocando la bandeja sobre su regazo.

― Bien, ahora te diré mi secreto ― le dijo en voz baja, acercándose levemente a la oreja de Marinette ― Colecciono figuras de acción de Ladybug ― finalizó con un ligero rubor en su rostro.

Marinette en ese momento sintió su rostro comenzar a arder ante tal revelación, no sabiendo si sentirse halagada o reír ante el descaro del héroe felino.

― Compras muñecas ― soltó ella con la firme intención de despejar su mente haciéndolo reír con aquel comentario, que de inmediato comenzó a refutar sobre que _no lo eran_ e intentando explicar la diferencia entre las muñecas y las figuras de acción.

Sí lo ponía en perspectiva, era algo _tierno_ debido a que sabía todo el cariño que le tenía a ella cuando era Ladybug, razón por la cual, después de molestarlo un momento con aquello, decidió que sí ya sabía parte de su _secreto_ debajo de su baúl, lo justo sería que supiera todo aquello.

― Los regalos que viste son, bueno ― hizo una pausa, tomando una bocanada de aire ― Son regalos que hice para el chico que me gusta, para sus próximos treinta y cinco cumpleaños ― confesó, temiendo que Chat Noir la observará de forma recriminatoria.

Pero eso no ocurrió, además, si lo pensaba bien ambos _secretos_ en cierto modo eran algo _lamentables_ y _extraños_. Sin duda tenían algo más en común ahí.

― Wow, eso es bastante dedicación y algo bueno, admirable ― confesó, realmente impactado de que aquello no tuviese nada que ver con lo que habia pensado con anterioridad ― Siendo sincero, sí alguien hiciera eso por mi estaría muy feliz ― hizo una pausa, girándose para observar a Marinette ― ¿Por qué tratas de ocultar algo así? Pienso que es algo lindo.

Marinette no pudo evitar sentir sus mejillas levemente coloradas ante su respuesta, una que claramente no se habia esperado.

― Bueno ¿No es raro? Me refiero, estoy adelantándome mucho en el tiempo, no sé si terminando el instituto volveré a verlo o algo así y ― pero sus balbuceos fueron interrumpidos al sentir una mano de Chat Noir posarse en su hombro, logrando que ella lo mirara expectante.

― Creo que es más raro coleccionar figuras de acción de tú amor platónico diagonal mejor amiga ― atinó a decir él, logrando que una sonrisa sincera saliera de los labios de ella.

Sí, quizás era raro. Pero ante los ojos de Marinette, aquella revelación no resultaba desagradable, sonaba _extrañamente adorable_.

― Pienso que de cierta forma también es algo lindo, pero que en definitiva debería mantenerse en secreto ― comentó con un ligero tono bromista, haciéndolo reír ― Así como lo que yo te he dicho, debe quedarse en secreto ― añadió mientras alzaba una ceja, observándola seriamente.

― Tú guardas mi vergonzoso secreto y yo guardo el tuyo, suena como un trato ― accedió el héroe, levantándose del baúl llevando la bandeja de galletas entre sus manos ― ¿Te parece si dejamos de avergonzarnos el uno a al otro con estas cosas y nos ponemos a jugar en línea contra algunos perdedores? ― sugirió, inclinándose levemente mientras le tendía una de sus manos libres.

Ella intentando no reír tomó la mano de Chat Noir, levantándose finalmente.

― Me parece que ha sido lo más sensato que has dicho en mucho tiempo.

[…]

.

.

Bien, a media hr de terminar el día 28 logré ponerme al corriente Jajajaja.

Ahora restan solo 3 oneshots para que esto termine:'D Verga no creí estar tan cerca del final csm sfdjgsd

Espero que este pequeño relato de estos dos bobos compartiendo un secreto les haya gustado. Tenía la idea de que fuesen Chat Noir y Marinette hablando sobre sus identidades pero ya maneje algo similar, así que dije; Mejor este par de bobos hablando de sus secretos bobos y como entre ellos piensan que son lindos cuando son medio raros (¿)

En fin, hasta mañana con "Hombre gato (WereCat)" que SINCERAMENTE ahora sí creo que tendré que meter un AU sí no pienso algo que pueda ir con la línea de cosas que he manejado hasta ahora asdfgds, porque tengo una idea pero me suena algo cliché jajajaja (Ya saben, Chat Noir transformándose en una bestia gato, creo que está muy leído así que veré que rollo)

Hasta mañana :D


	29. Hombre gato

Cuando abrió sus ojos la visión que tenía era realmente borrosa mientras que sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, sintiendo que la intensidad de la luz de aquel lugar realmente comenzaba a lastimar su vista.

Poco a poco sus ojos se comenzaron a acostumbrar a la habitación, cayendo en cuenta de que en realidad no se debía a la fuente luminosa en el techo, si no que la luz producida por esta rebotaba de forma intensa en las paredes completamente blancas.

No pudo evitar sentirse realmente mareado cuando intentó levantarse de lo que parecia ser un _futon_, sentándose sobre el suelo para poder observar a su alrededor.

Era una habitación completamente cerrada en donde no podía encontrar puerta alguna, pero al fondo pudo identificar un ventanal que en realidad lucia más como un espejo gigante.

Y en cuanto sus ojos observaron su reflejo; no pudo evitar respingar ante lo que veía.

Pues era algo irreconocible. _No era humano_ o algo similar.

Tenía grandes colmillos que sobresalían de su boca, así como era fácil distinguir que las pupilas de sus ojos no eran _nada_ normales, pues se mostraban como una línea vertical como si de alguna especie de animal salvaje se tratara.

Ante lo que sus ojos veían se levantó de un brinco del suelo, acercándose hacia aquel gran espejo con una velocidad y agilidad de la cual él mismo desconoció.

Su piel parecía estar cubierta por una especie de pelaje por todo su cuerpo incluido su rostro que se encontraba realmente desfigurado. Fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que se encontraba totalmente desnudo, así como también notó las garras que habían sustituido a sus uñas.

― Debe ser un sueño ― soltó decidido, escuchando como su propia voz sonaba realmente distorsionada ― Seguramente estoy aun en el tren de camino a Inglaterra, sí, estoy soñando mientras estoy sentado en el tren ― sus palabras sonaban realmente seguras, pero algo dentro de sí le decía que en realidad solo era para tratar de tranquilizarse, porque de ser verdad lo que sus ojos veían aquello se podría tratar de un mal chiste de alguna divinidad.

No recordaba mucho después de que tomó asiento en el tren, además de que este se detuviera unos momentos por unas fallas técnicas; después de ahí, todo estaba en negro.

Su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse realmente pesado, logrando que callera de rodillas al suelo.

De cierta forma, no se sentía el mismo, pues pronto la irá comenzó a invadirlo.

Así como un intenso dolor que recorrió todo su cuerpo mientras sentía como su quijada se abría más de la cuenta, sintiendo sus propios huesos y músculos expandirse.

Y de un momento a otro preso de una conciencia que _estaba seguro_ que no era la suya, comenzó a golpear el cristal con fuerza, enterrando sus largas garras sobre este mientras un sonido desgarrador salía de su garganta.

Justo al otro lado del cristal, una mujer respingó al ver la brutalidad con la cual aquel _sujeto_ comenzaba a actuar de forma casi instintiva, abrazando la pequeña carpeta que llevaba entre manos.

― Está sufriendo ― murmuró por lo bajo, absorta ante los movimientos salvajes del individuo dentro de aquel cuarto confinado.

El hombre a su lado asintió, Marinette lo observó de reojo; siempre mantenía ese semblante serio y pensativo, como si intentara encontrar una solución al problema.

― Lamentablemente no hay nada que podamos hacer para ayudarlo por ahora, Marinette ― hizo una pausa, llevando una de sus manos hasta su barba, recordando fragmentos del pasado ― Pero puedo ver que es fuerte, después de todo fue capaz de derrotar a uno a pesar de que habia infectado por el virus generado a partir de un felino ― sus palabras sonaban serias, sin dejar de observar todo el desastre que se originaba al interior de la habitación ― Nosotros mismos como responsables no pudimos hacernos cargo de ese problema, y este chico lo hizo siendo apenas consiente de sus acciones. A pesar de que para él esto se puede considerar un infortunio, para nosotros y para el mundo fue un gran golpe de suerte, salvo muchas vidas así como evito que la plaga se esparciera.

Ella estaba consciente de eso; prácticamente para ellos aquel asunto sonaba como una bendición porque tenían en control al ahora único portador de aquel virus y que el _otro_ ahora mismo no estuviera causando caos, pero para él realmente eso era una verdadera maldición, había pasado por ahí.

De forma inconsciente llevó una de sus manos hasta un par de extremidades que salían por detrás de su nuca, camuflándose entre su cabello y simulando ser un par de listones, sintiendo como al pasar sus dedos por _ahí_ una sensación de escalofríos recorría su cuerpo.

― Pero podremos ayudarlo ¿No es así, Doctor Fu? ― preguntó ella.

― Sabes bien que haremos lo posible para que pueda controlar su condición así como lo hiciste tú y muchos otros, es nuestra responsabilidad, pero también debe poner de su parte ― respondió, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida del lugar.

Marinette simplemente asintió con su cabeza, sin moverse del lugar donde se encontraba, observando aun el desastre que se generaba dentro de la habitación.

Pudo escuchar incluso una pequeña parte del cristal quebrarse, cosa que le alarmó un segundo haciendo que aquellas extrañas extremidades se pusieran rígidas. Pero pronto se relajó al ver como aquel que se encontraba adentro dominado por una furia incontrolable caía rendido al suelo, completamente agotado.

Una de sus manos pasaron justo por donde el cristal habia comenzado a quebrarse levemente sintiendo una conexión con la persona dentro la habitación; ella misma habia vivido lo mismo, era imposible no sentir empatía.

Eran simples humanos que se encontraron en el momento equivocado, justo en el tiempo equivocado, llevando consigo mismos lo que se podía categorizar como _virus puro_, un mutageno que había sido creado para mejorar la resistencia humana ante las nuevas enfermedades, tomando parte del ADN de los animales para poder _evolucionar_ gradualmente ante los nuevos peligros de la naturaleza.

Ellos habían comenzado a destruir el mundo, por lo tanto, el mundo comenzaba a hacer lo mismo creando enfermedades nuevas para arrasar con la humanidad. Pero ella había aprendido que los humanos simplemente son una raza que difícilmente se doblega ante sus propios errores, creando así la posible salvación.

Pero también generando amenazas incontrolables, creando _monstruos_ como lo eran ella y la mayor parte dentro de ese sector de investigación privado fundado por aquel anciano ante la inminente aparición de diferentes bestias antropomórficas en zonas donde existían conflictos, dando a entender que ese tipo de virus habia sido visto como una potencial arma.

Varios días habían pasado desde aquel suceso, y conforme pasaron los días, el cuerpo de él comenzaba a presentar cada vez más los rasgos de un humano, librándose de ciertas partes del pelaje, dejando al descubierto un rubio intenso como su color de cabello natural.

Pero los colmillos, así como las garras y los ojos de un felino seguían presentes.

Él individuo no se molestaba en hacer preguntas, simplemente veía al techo como si esperara despertar de un sueño.

O quizás simplemente se encontraba resignado, después de todo, lo que sucedía con los virus no era un secreto para la humanidad.

Cuando la pared de la habitación se abrió, él se levantó del futon para quedarse sentado sobre este, genuinamente sorprendido de que en realidad existiese una salida.

O en _ese caso_, una entrada.

Aunque no debería sorprenderle tanto. Pues quien fuese quien lo tuviese ahí le otorgaba comida y agua mediante un compartimiento, así como cuando tenía necesidad de ir al baño se abría una zona para que lo pudiera hacer con comodidad. Seguramente estaba siendo monitoreado, pero para ese punto realmente le importaba poco.

― Bien, esto es nuevo; pensé por un momento que había sido abducido por extraterrestres o que era un sueño ― atinó a decir él, observando a la mujer que entraba a la habitación mientras que la compuerta se cerraba a su espalda ― Quizás es un sueño o estoy en presencia de un ángel, por lo que veo. A menos de que existan extraterrestres realmente lindas ― añadió sin importarle mucho lo que sus palabras implicaban.

Ella simplemente arqueó una ceja, girando su mirada hacia las marcas de garras que se encontraban al fondo de la habitación, para después volver su vista hacia él.

― A pesar de que todo esto es extraño, parece que tienes tu humor intacto ― avanzó unos pasos hacia adelante, quedando justamente aun lado del futon, observando como de repente la duda aparecía en los ojos felinos de él.

― Podria decir que es para no perder la cordura ante lo que parece que _ahora_ soy ― respondió, llevando una de sus manos a la cabeza ― ¿Una especie de hombre gato, supongo? Gracias a los virus _milagrosos _― soltó con una amarga risa, logrando que la presente hiciera una mueca de desconcierto.

La mujer se permitió sentarse a un lado de él sobre el futon, observando como ante su acción él tomaba algo de distancia hacía de ella.

― Para ser alguien que parece ser que trabaja en esto, no creo que entienda lo peligroso que soy, algo que ni yo soy capaz de entender por completo aún ― le dijo con un tono serio, señalando con su mano sus marcas de garras, pero ella ignoró aquello.

― Estas en una de las formas más primitivas que el virus te otorga, sé que no hay peligro ― respondió, tomando la mano con la que señalaba la pared entre las suyas, examinando sus garras ― Además, de ser un peligro para mí lo habría sentido al entrar a la habitación ― comentó, soltando el agarre para señalar una de las extremidades que se mezclaban con su cabello.

Él guardo silencio un momento, llevando una de sus manos hasta donde ella le indicaba, rosando con una de sus garras aquello tan extraño, provocando que ella cerrara los ojos ante aquel contacto.

― Eres similar a lo que soy, bueno, a lo que ahora soy ― titubeo levemente, apartando su mano con rapidez ― Aun así, luces como cualquier humano normal.

― Pero no lo soy, digamos que aprendí a controlar el virus.

Ante las palabras de ella, él se sorprendió.

― Hay personas infectadas que han sido curadas ¿Por qué no te han curado? ― cuestionó con genuina curiosidad en sus palabras.

― Mi cuerpo no es capaz de resistir el tratamiento, ya lo intentaron, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mí, sino de ti ― la voz de ella en ese instante le sonó melancólica ante los oídos de él, así como pudo escuchar como los latinos de su corazón comenzaban a ser más lentos ― ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Una mueca de molestia apareció en sus labios, Marinette interpretó aquello como la frustración de tener recuerdos borrados de su cabeza. Algo que comprendía muy bien.

― Iba de camino a Inglaterra, el tren se detuvo por una falla técnica y de ahí no recuerdo nada, pero supongo que me encontré con un infectado y termine al igual que él ― atinó a decir, con un tono burlesco en sus palabras.

Marinette no dijo nada, le impresionaba en realidad como se estaba tomando la situación. ¿Era esa la razón por la cual no hablaba o pedía ayuda durante su confinamiento?

― Parece que estas realmente informado de la situación que vive el mundo, así como que tú raciocinio no se ha venido abajo debido a tu estado ― una sonrisa sincera se mostró en su rostro, estaba realmente sorprendida ante la actitud de él ― Se suponía que yo debía explicarte eso y evitar alguna posible transformación completa ¿Sabes?

Él sonrió de medio lado, pero ella notó algo de melancolía en su mirada felina.

― Digamos que es justicia poética ― ella no entendió aquellas palabras, pues habían salido de su boca casi como si de un susurro se tratase.

― ¿Sabes que no podrás salir hasta que se pueda aplicar en ti el tratamiento para revertir los efectos del virus, no? ― cuestionó ella, observándolo de reojo.

Él simplemente rio por lo bajo ¿Quién decía que él quería irse?

Bien, su viaje a Inglaterra era un _escape_ ante todo de lo que su familia se encontraba involucrada. Donde su padre estaba _increíblemente _inmiscuido ante la investigación de aquellos virus tan peligrosos para la humanidad siendo un gran aportador de dinero y él simplemente no podía soportar la idea de vivir bajo el mismo techo de alguien que consideraba que estaba _bien_ el usar a seres humanos como armas y convertirlos en monstruos.

De forma irónica, habia terminado de esa forma.

Un tipo de justicia poética para su padre que durante muchos años intentó protegerlo de un mal que estaba ayudando a crear.

― Lo sé, pero ― hizo una pausa, observando su mano ― Tú estás aquí debido a que tienes aun el virus, y allá afuera puedes esparcirlo por error. Sí no puedo ser tratado ¿Debería quedarme a hacer lo que sea que haces tú aquí?

Ante aquella pregunta, Marinette parpadeó en repetidas ocasiones, levemente sorprendida.

― En teoría ― comentó, observando con curiosidad a aquel _hombre gato_ a su lado ― Estar aquí me proporciona seguridad para que algun gobierno no busque tomarme como una especie de arma, así como de cierta tengo un rol especifico ayudando a aquellos que logramos interceptar, justo como intento hacer contigo pero parece que estas bien informado ― añadió con algo de sorna.

Él se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, contemplando a la mujer que tenía a su costado.

En definitiva su plan de escape no incluía en convertirse en un _hombre gato_ gracias a un virus, así como tampoco encontrarse en aquel extraño lugar.

Así como tampoco estaba en su plan el sentirse de esa forma tan extraña a un lado de una completa desconocida; era la primera vez que estaba cerca de alguien _infectado_. Claro, si eliminaba el hecho de la persona que le habia atacado durante lo que hubiese ocurrido en el tren.

― Me gustaría hacer lo que tú ― se animó a decir por fin, observando la cara de estupefacción de la mujer ― Tener el control del virus, y ayudar ― aclaro, observando sus garras.

Notó que estas habían disminuido su tamaño levemente y se preguntó si se debía a la tranquilidad que ella le brindaba.

― ¿Esto es por que estabas escapando de algo en Francia? ― inquirió ella.

― _Miauch_, alguien parece que sabe leer a través de las personas. Dime ¿Son esas curiosas antenas detrás de tu nuca las que leen los pensamientos? ― preguntó en tono burlón, sonriendo mientras mostraba todos sus dientes.

Marinette arqueó una ceja, antes de soltar una genuina carcajada.

― No, no es así. Es algo fácil de deducir al ver que no llevabas identificaciones en lo que se identificó como tu ropa en el incidente pero si una gran cantidad de dinero en efectivo realmente anormal para alguien que viaja en clase económica ― explicó con detenimiento ― Además, cuando llegaste aquí inconsciente pudieron revisar tus manos, todas tus huellas digitales habían sido removidas recientemente; algo que alguien que huye haría.

Y ante todas las palabras de ella, él simplemente se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Sus conclusiones eran realmente buenas.

― Aclarado ese punto ¿Crees que es posible? ― inquirió, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

― No estoy segura, quizás si demuestras que puedes controlar lo que ahora eres podría ser una posibilidad ― atinó a decir, aun algo impactada ante la petición de él ― Es algo que tendría que consultar porque ¡Demonios que eres raro! Eres la primera persona que actúa así.

― Cada quien es libre de elegir su prisión.

Y ante esas palabras de él, Marinette se levantó del futon, dispuesta a dirigirse a la salida para comentar aquello con el Doctor Fu, aunque estaba segura de que el hombre de avanzada de edad se encontraba observando detrás del espejo de doble pantalla.

― Voy a exponer tu petición, aunque no puedo asegurar nada ― hizo una pausa al ver que él se ponía de pie justo a su costado, sacándole fácilmente una cabeza y media de altura.

Fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que él estaba completamente desnudo a pesar aún quedaba pelaje negro en su _zona intima_, logrando que desviara la vista.

― Y, en vista de que no tenemos idea de quién eres ― acotó ella, tosiendo levemente para desviar los _extraños_ pensamientos en su cabeza ― ¿Algun nombre por el cual llamarte?

― La verdad es que no, decidí dejar mi _antiguo yo_, aunque no pensé que de una manera tan drástica ― una sonrisa de melancolía surco su rostro ― ¿Un nombre en mente?

― No, a decir verdad no. En tu expediente he puesto algo realmente obvio ante tu primera apariencia y debido a que eres francés decidí colocar _Chat Noir_ ― soltó como si de una broma se tratase.

Pero después de unos segundos y ver que él se encontraba realmente pensativo, se limitó a observarlo extrañada.

― Me gusta ― soltó repentinamente, observándola fijamente ― Podrás llamarme Chat Noir, así evito la molestia de que cambies el expediente y ¿Hay algun nombre para ti?

― Marinette, puedes llamarme así ― respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro, comenzando a caminar hacia la pared donde anteriormente ella habia ingresado ― En cuanto tenga alguna respuesta, te la haré saber.

Y sin decir algo más, ella atravesó el umbral de la pared que se había abierto.

De una extraña forma había conseguido escapar de su familia, pero parecía ahora estar encerrado en otro lugar. Pero ¿Realmente importaba?

_No, no importaba_.

Era una extraña forma de comenzar de nuevo, aunque al principio aquello podía parecer una maldición ante sus ojos, ahora podía verse como todo lo contrario.

Una simple conversación, un entendimiento mutuo y el nombre de ella habían sido suficiente para ello.

Y sin saberlo, era observado a través del espejo de doble vista por el _Doctor Fu_, quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Aquella conversación había sido interesante, al igual que la decisión de aquel joven.

Era difícil que alguien aceptara vivir con el virus cuando eso traía dolor y sufrimiento, pero él parecía estar huyendo de algo así.

Pensó, muy en el fondo, que quizás él podría ser la clave para luchar por la justicia, y evitar que miles de personas en el mundo sufrieran el mismo destino que ese par.

Quizás era por eso que el destino se habia interpuesto entre la cura de Marinette, para que aquel momento llegara.

[…]

.

.

Como comenté ayer, debido al tema de este día era REALMENTE DIFICIL encontrar algo que no fuese muy visto con el caso del "hombre gato", así que añadí algo de psyfi en lo que mi mente pudo encontrar algo de sentido.

Y sí, acá en "maestro fu" era doctor porque para mí tiene más sentido que un doctor este a cargo de un wey al que le dice maestro xD

Espero que esta cosa… rara, sea de su agrado. Es el tercer AU que hago en este reto y realmente estoy feliz de que hasta ahora solo vayan 2 y los otros siguieran la línea de la serie xD

Hasta mañana con "Presa y cazador", siendo el día 30 y quedando ese y el del día 31…wow

¿Cómo coño logré esto? xD


	30. Presa y cazador

Su corazón comenzaba a latir de forma frenética mientras escuchaba los pasos cautelosos realmente cerca de donde se encontraba, sintiéndose realmente acorralada.

Llevó una de sus manos hasta su boca en cuanto escuchó la puerta de donde se encontraba abrirse, evitando que algun sonido debido a la sorpresa saliera de esta; pero muy en el fondo sabía que no importaba aquello, porque _él_ podía escuchar más de lo que cualquiera, como un verdadero felino en el ambiente salvaje escuchando la respiración de la presa en la cual pronto pondría sus garras.

Su visión era restringida al encontrarse detrás de un montón de abrigos en el armario que estaba a un lado de la entrada principal de su hogar, solo podía escuchar como él se acercaba lentamente al fondo donde se encontraba. No se había tomado la molestia de siquiera encender la luz.

_No es necesario porque él puede ver en la oscuridad_, pensó realmente abrumada, sintiendo como sus manos comenzaban a sudar.

Se estaba tomando su tiempo para ello, como si un gran cazador jugara con su presa por diversión, por una tortura que no sabía cuándo terminaría.

― ¿Habrá alguien aquí? ― se cuestionó a sí mismo en un tono irónico, Marinette a pesar de que no podía verlo pudo imaginar una sonrisa llena de cinismo en su rostro.

Intentó idear un plan para _intentar_ huir y ponerse a _salvo_, buscando alguna solución.

Para su mala suerte su hogar no tenía ningún tipo de pasadizo secreto o conducto de ventilación, y en cuanto él la atrapara ella habría perdido.

Pensó en pedirle a Tikki que saliera de su bolso e hiciera algún sonido fuera del armario para distraerlo y poder salir de ahí sin ser vista o atrapada, pero al pensar más en ello cayó en cuenta que tendría que hablar, confirmando su ubicación.

Antes de que pudiese generar otro tipo de idea en su cabeza, la cortina de abrigos que la tenían oculta en el armario se abrió, observando como los ojos de él brillaban levemente en la oscuridad y gracias a que la puerta se encontraba semi abierta, pudo apreciar la sonrisa que imaginaba que tendría en su rostro.

― El cazador atrapo a su presa ― anunció, dando un paso hacia adelante mientras se inclinaba levemente sobre su cuerpo, dejando que su rostro estuviera a la altura de ella.

Sintió las manos de él tocar su cuello, para después subir de forma tortuosa mientras sus pulgares acariciaban el lóbulo de su oreja, sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo.

Marinette maldijo por lo bajo al verse atrapada, no había nada que hacer; había perdido.

― Te encontré en menos de cinco minutos, princesa ― musitó, acunando el rostro de ella entre sus manos.

Juntando sus labios con los de ella de forma suave, sintiendo como el cuerpo de ella comenzaba a relajarse ante su acción, poniéndose de puntitas sobre sus pies para estar aún más cerca de él, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

Desde el principio sabía que estaba en desventaja ante la idea de _jugar a las escondidas_.

En primer lugar, porque Chat Noir tenía la habilidad de escuchar mejor que nadie, así como poder ver en la oscuridad.

Y en segundo; porque muy dentro de ella quería _perder_.

Porque había disfrutado el primer beso que habían compartido, porque a pesar de que no entendían que sucedía entre ellos era más que obvio que querían más del otro.

A pesar de intentar alejarlo, las cosas simplemente habían tomado un curso distinto al imaginado. Y estaba feliz.

Quizás por eso cuando su padre los encontró después de haber compartido aquel primer beso en su azotea (aquel que para fortuna de ambos, no habia presenciado), habiendo escuchado una _pequeña pelea_, sugirió un pequeño juego para que las cosas se tranquilizaran y pudieran hablar con calma, pues podía ver en sus ojos que existía algo de tormento.

Y no era para menos, había escuchado como ambos adolescentes parecían tener problemas ante lo que su _amistad_ significaba, donde él no entendía las palabras de Marinette o sus razones para querer alejarlo. Pero al ver los ojos de su hija, pudo saber que en realidad ella no deseaba eso.

Ambos accedieron, y en cuanto el mayor bajo por las escaleras para comentarle la idea a su esposa de que _jugarían_ a las escondidas contra Chat Noir, ambos adolescentes llegaron a un trato.

― _Sí te encuentro en menos de cinco minutos, olvidaras la idea de que me aleje de ti, porque puedo ver que es algo que no deseas, así como yo ― _fueron sus palabras mientras la tomaba de la mano ― _Y si me lo permites, repetiré ese beso_.

Marinette en ese momento lo observó incrédula, sorprendiéndose a sí misma de aceptar aquello cuando sabía que no tenía oportunidad alguna para ganar.

_En realidad, Chat Noir tiene razón de cierto modo_, fue su pensar en cuanto sintió los labios de él amoldarse a los suyos, dejándose llevar por la calidez que él le infundía mientras trataba de abrirse paso entre sus propios labios.

Ella era la presa que el cazador había atrapado entre sus garras, y estaba segura de que a pesar de que ninguno de los dos entendía lo que sucedía en sus corazones, él no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

Así como ella no quería que él se alejara por mucho que en su mente las cosas estuvieran hechas un caos.

Mientras tanto después de alrededor de unos quince minutos, en el primer piso del edificio donde se encontraba la panadería _T&S,_ el matrimonio Dupain-Cheng se encontraba debajo de una mesa que había sido cubierta con anterioridad por el hombre con un largo mantel para que no fuesen vistos con facilidad.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en el suelo, Tom levemente encorvado al ser _más grande_ del tamaño de la mesa, moviendo los dedos de su mano levemente impaciente.

― Pensé que Chat Noir sería bueno en esto, por todos sus poderes y eso ― atino a decir, observando la hora en su teléfono móvil, había transcurrido más tiempo del esperado ― Pobre chico, si no sabe jugar a las escondidas realmente ha tenido una vida difícil ― se lamentó, recordando las veces que el héroe se habia abierto con él al respecto de su vida, sin entrar mucho en detalles.

Sabine simplemente asintió, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sí, sabía que quizás Chat Noir tenía una vida particularmente _solitaria_, que era una gran posibilidad de que en realidad no supiera como jugar aquel juego que su marido sugirió debido a que para él sería fácil debido a sus habilidades haciendo así que su ánimo se renovara.

Pero algo dentro de ella le decía que en realidad ese no era el caso, y como un felino, se habia convertido en esos instantes en un verdadero cazador, pero ellos no eran su presa, menos si tenía alguna conversación pendiente con su hija.

― O quizás soy mejor jugador de lo que esperaba ― agregó Tom, con una amplia sonrisa, lleno de emoción.

― Claro que sí, cariño ― atinó a decir con una sonrisa, pues no se atrevía a romperle la burbuja de ilusión a su esposo.

[…]

.

.

A CASI NADA DE TERMINAR EL DÍA PERO LO LOGRÉ.

Día 30 completado

Agradezco a Alex-Sol por la idea, realmente te amo por que no sabía que hacer JAJAJA.

Añado que esto lo pueden tomar como un "segmento" de continuación del día 27 ;D

¡Resta un día!


	31. Sobrenatural

Después de la ardua batalla en la que habían necesitado de la ayuda de _Rena Rouge _y _Carapace_, estos le habían entregado los Miraculous. Habían derrotado al Akuma, así como habían logrado recuperar el pendiente que le habían arrebatado para que se uniera a la batalla y lograra regresar todo a la normalidad.

Dentro de ella se sintió _inútil_ al ver a sus amigos luchar por recuperar lo que había perdido en batalla.

Porque no podía hacer nada en esos instantes. Porque no podía pelear.

Y a pesar de que la sorpresa inicial ante la revelación de quien era su compañero de batallas, su _amigo_ y alguien con quien compartía más que simples charlas nocturnas no fue algo que la derribara al instante pues debía concentrarse en su deber, ahora frente a él se sentía completamente desarmada.

Adrien Agreste, quien había desaparecido durante el lapso de tres días había estado en su habitación. Era él con quien habia compartido más de un secreto, con quien se habia tomado de las manos y que en un gran momento de debilidad y temor por proteger a quien quería tanto habia intentado alejar, haciendo que solo sucediera lo contrario.

Compartiendo noches, así como besos mientras sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas.

A quien le ella le había pedido encontrar, había estado ahí.

Adrien Agreste era Chat Noir.

Y ahora que lo veía frente a ella, observándolo con una mirada completamente diferente a la que habia visto segundos atrás, sintió miedo.

Miedo de que pensara que todo lo que ocurría entre ellos fuese un juego, tal como habia imaginado en el pasado.

Pero al sentir el frío proveniente del guante que su mano portaba sobre su mejilla logró respirar correctamente.

Su transformación hacia un tiempo que habia desaparecido, Tikki se encontraba agotada por lo ocurrido y descansaba sobre sus manos temblorosas mientras que el anillo de _Chat Noir_ comenzaba a indicar que pronto su transformación acabaría.

― Lamento el haber hecho que Adrien Agreste te preocupara ― alcanzo a decir en un murmullo, bajando levemente la mirada ― Esa parte de mi quería huir de algo que aún es difícil para mí el digerir, algo tan terrorífico como algo de ultratumba, se podría decir ― acotó, volviendo a mirar hacia los ojos azules de ella ― No quería mentirte sobre quien era a pesar de, bueno, lo que tenemos ― iba a continuar, pero vio a Marinette negar con su cabeza, observando a Tikki sobre sus manos.

― No, eso no es culpa de nadie, nuestro deber era mantener nuestras identidades en secreto, te lo dije muchas veces siendo Ladybug y también como Marinette ― se atrevió a decir, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar levemente ― Era algo que tampoco yo dije, incluso ahora temo de que pienses que yo me burlaba de ti o algo parecido ¿Sabes? ― su voz comenzaba a quebrarse a medida que sus palabras salían.

Chat Noir acarició con delicadeza su mejilla, intentando borrar una pequeña lágrima que salía de sus ojos; _probablemente de frustración_.

― No pensaría eso, Marinette. Quien realmente teme por la situación soy yo ― respondió, intentando sonreír ― Estabas preocupada por mí, y yo no me atreví a hablar contigo en ninguna de las formas que te conocía por miedo, y guarde silencio a algo realmente importante ― añadió mientras que con su mano libre buscaba ser de apoyo para las manos de Marinette, sosteniendo el ligero peso de ellas.

_Miedo_, la palabra que más se repetía en su mente.

Durante su niñez aquella palabra sólo venia anclada con cualquier tipo de asunto sobrenatural, pero ahora con todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor todo eso se quedaba realmente _pequeño_.

Había conocido la magia en persona, los demonios que atormentaban a la gente con emociones negativas hasta transformarse en un peligro.

Y sobre las manos de Marinette descansaba una criatura sobrenatural, tal como Plagg que se encontraba dentro de su anillo y que estaba seguro que no tardaría en salir.

Pero nada sobrenatural o mágico le podía causar más miedo del que ahora tenía.

Aun así al ver a Marinette sonreír en ese instante sólo para él le hizo perder aquella sensación.

Y algo aún más sobrenatural ocurrió con él, pues no era normal como su corazón comenzaba a latir de forma desesperada.

― Sea lo que sea, estaremos bien ― soltó en un suspiro, aliviada al saber que se habia equivocado, al saber que él no se molestaría por ocultarle quien era ― Nos enfrentamos a monstruos creados por _plumas_, criaturas mitológicas e incluso sobrenaturales con poderes que nos pueden sobrepasar, a nuestros sentimientos y a más de una confusión por parte de estos, podremos con cualquier cosa ― hizo una pausa, colocando su frente sobre la del héroe ― Sí estas a mi lado, en cualquier forma, sé que podremos.

Chat Noir sonrió, sintiendo como su corazón se agitaba aún más ante las palabras de ella.

Porque tenía razón, y no era momento de huir como en las películas de terror.

Era un héroe y tenía que actuar como tal; siendo Chat Noir o siendo Adrien Agreste, debía afrontar el mundo.

― Si estas a mi lado y no muestras señales de querer alejar a este _gato_, confió en ello ― y ante su respuesta, ambos sintieron seguridad ante todo lo que vendría.

Aunque fuese difícil. Aunque fuese aterrador.

Era algo que harían con su propia voluntad.

Entendiendo que lo sobrenatural no siempre era una palabra para causar miedo, porque lo que pasaba entre ellos podía definirse con esa palabra tan extravagante.

Pues era tan sobrenatural la forma que se compenetraban, así como los sentimientos que los habían unido cuando se suponía _que _teniendo las identidades de _Chat Noir_ y _Marinette_ no tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro.

Sus sentimientos habia sido así; sobrenatural.

Así que los tomarían para poder hacer lo correcto y enfrentarse a los temores de _Chat Noir_, al enemigo de ambos.

[…]

.

.

Y con este pequeño Oneshot, termino finalmente TODOS los días del Marichat May. Sorprendida de haber terminado justo a tiempo, además de recibir todo su apoyo.

Y como verán, últimamente muchos OS tienen relación uno con él otro ¿No? A ver, díganme con cual tendría relación este ¡Los espero!

Ya, ya. Este Oneshot viene justo después del día 12 "Después de la revelación".

La verdad es que al principio no pensé poder crear una historia lineal con los tópicos de los temas que dieron en el calendario… Y en realidad fue así, no pude.

Pero, si hay una historia aquí. De alguna manera logré ingeniármelas para poder hacerlo con todos los pedazos de ideas que había flotando en el aire. Claro, exceptuando los días de los AU's (1,2, 10 y 29) además de los días 8 y 17, que no va nada acorde a la historia boba donde estos dos nenes experimentan un cambio de sentimientos.

Ahora ¿Les interesa releer los fragmentos de una forma que puedan ver una historia lineal? ¡Pues aquí les dejo el orden! Espero que les interese volver a leerlos ahora sabiendo el orden que lleva todo (sorpresa, sorpresa?)

Aunque en realidad puede haber detalles que se pasen por alto, ya que todo esto se escribia al momento y sin una planeación real, pero gracias a este orden podrían leer una historia más o menos estructurada (según como lo fui formando en mi cabeza) y una pequeña evolución en los sentimientos de cada uno :')

Aún así, cada parte puede ser disfrutada de forma individual o como sugiero a continuación. Espero que este detallito sea de su agrado.

Parte 1 [ Día 19: Flores ]

Parte 2 [ Día 26: Esgrima ]

Parte 3 [ Día 03: Gatitos ]

Parte 4 [ Día 05: Cocinando ]

Parte 5 [ Día 04: Cumpleaños ]

Parte 6 [ Día 28: Secretos ]

Parte 7 [ Día 06: Adopcion/Familia ]

Parte 8 [ Día 13: Villano ]

Parte 9 [ Día 20: Bromas ]

Parte 10 [ Día 15: Encontrar ]

Parte 11 [ Día 21: Noche fría ]

Parte 12 [ Día 09: Patinaje sobre hielo ]

Parte 13 [ Día 11: Baile de mascaras ]

Parte 14 [ Día 22: Enfermedad ]

Parte 15 [ Día 14: Angst ]

Parte 16 [ Día 27: Protegerte ]

Parte 17 [ Día 29: Presa y cazador ]

Parte 18 [ Día 25: Gato con botas ]

Parte 19 [ Día 07: Compañeros de cuarto ]

Parte 20 [ Día 12: Después de la revelación]

Parte 21 [ Día 31: Sobrenatural ]

Parte 22 [ Día 24: Siesta en el regazo ]

Parte 23 [ Día 16: Fantasmas ]

Parte 24 [ Día 18: Balcón ]

Parte 25 [ Día 23: Almohadas y cobijas ]

**Sí lo releyeron en este orden, no olviden decirme que les pareció o si realmente tenía sentido para ustedes, ¡Seria de mucha ayuda!**

Ahora sí, doy por terminado de manera oficial el #MarichatMay que comencé. Espero que lo que resta de la temporada, y la temporada que viene, me de material para hacer esto el año próximo.

Este libro con todas estas historias que pueden ser disfrutadas de forma individual o con la continuación que sugerí arriba terminó con un total de **46310 palabras** sin contar las notas de autor.

**¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!**

Inicio: 02/Mayo/2019 ― Finalización: 31/Mayo/2019


End file.
